Mario and Luigi: The Seven Gold Stars
by SuperWario
Summary: The Mario Bros. head out on an adventure to save the Princess & search for the Seven Gold Stars before Wario & Waluigi find them first. With many obstacles & familiar faces, can the Mario Bros. stop Wario & Waluigi's master plan or is there more involved?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

At the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, it is night outside. Outside the Castle, you can see the whole front yard lit up with lights and the grass as green as ever. A bunch of stars light up the night sky with a crescent moon. Each side in the front, there are big bushes. They are 10ft tall. One of them is the image of Princess Peach and the other side is the image of Mario & Luigi, with each of their arm on their shoulders with both of them giving the peace sign. They are perfectly trimmed to their image. There is a big water fountain near the middle of the front yard, glistening running water reflected from the moon and stars. The Castle windows are lit up with the stream of light coming out of the windows. In the middle of the Castle, a stain glass portrait of Princess Peach is lit up so beautifully bright and so colorful.

Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad, THE TOAD, are in the basement of the Castle. Toad is short with his big white Mushroom head, those 5 red spots on it, and blue vest. Toadsworth is a little taller and much older than Toad, but has a big Brown Mushroom head instead of white and has 5 white spots on it. A firm white mustache, small bifocals, and a wooden staff with a Brown Mushroom on the end of it. He is also wearing a strikingly good blue vest with a gold trim. Princess Peach has beautiful blonde hair and a crown on top with a center stone, which is red. She wears a long pink dress with a blue brooch on her chest with sparkling blue eyes and earrings and red high heels. They are in a storage room with a very old chandelier that has accumulated so much dust. It still works though and also there are torches on the wall that help brighten the room. There are cobwebs on the chandelier and ceiling.

Originally, they went down to the basement so Toad can post a note on a door because Mario & Luigi are suppose to go to the Castle to fix the plumbing tomorrow. But, Princess Peach wanted to take a look in the storage room to see what was in there. They haven't been down there in about ten years. There were boxes and old lamps that go way back. Princess Peach was looking in a box that had old vases, dresses, and jewelry. Toad was looking at the old stand up lamps while holding a vase with a design on it. He tried turning it on, while knowing it wasn't going to work. Then he put the vase down. Toadsworth was standing by the door waiting impatiently.

"Princess, it's getting late and we have to post the note for Master Mario and Master Luigi." said Toadsworth. "Okay Toadsworth, just one more minute." she said. Toad saw Toadsworth shake his head and then he said, "You guys can go and I'll go put the note on the door." "Thank you Toad." said Toadsworth. Toad walked toward Toadsworth and then he walked out of the room. "Princess, please?" asked Toadsworth. Princess Peach looked at him and saw him wave his staff toward the door. Princess Peach sighed. She put whatever she had in her hand back in the box and started walking toward Toadsworth. She was walking fast and didn't see the vase Toad put on the floor. She stumbled over the vase. She tried to maintain her balance by grabbing an unlit torch on the wall, next to her, but it gave way and turned. The torch made a clicking sound. She fell on top of some boxes and a huge cloud of dust filled the air around her.

Toadsworth gasped and shouted, "PRINCESS!" He ran to her and helped her up and could hear her coughing. "I knew it was such a bad idea to come to this room. Nothing but useless junk. Are you okay?" he said to Princess Peach. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and started brushing herself off. Then she and Toadsworth noticed that the wall was opening up next to them. They could see it opening and could hear the wall scrapping the floor. The wall was fully opened and torches in that room lit up one by one until there were six of them lit. Toadsworth and Princess Peach looked at each other. Then Toadsworth said, "Princess, we're not going in there." "We have too. This room just appeared by itself, we have to look." Toadsworth grabbed his head and moan. "Fine! But, let me go first. I want nothing happening to you."

Toadsworth and Princess Peach moved the boxes that were in their way. Then, Toadsworth readied his staff and he started to walk into the room. Princess Peach was right behind him. They walked in and they looked around. They saw nothing in the room, except a big wooden chest. Toadsworth walked toward the chest and Princess Peach took one of the torches of the wall and held it near the chest. There was so much dust that accumulated on it. It had a giant rusty lock in the middle. "How old do you think it is?" asked Princess Peach as her voice echoed. "I don't know." "Let's open it!" and she was about to open it, but Toadsworth held her back with his staff. "Stand back and let me open it." he said. "I can't stop you from opening it so I will do it. I don't want you getting hurt." Toadsworth walked in front of the chest and examined the lock. Then he took his staff and went into his batting stance. He charged up his swing and he swung the staff with all his might and hit the lock. The lock, being rusted to death, flew clean off.

Princess Peach was happy and ran to the chest. "Good job, Toadsworth." "Thanks." he replied. "Let's open it." he continued. She gave Toadsworth the torch and she lifted the lid of the chest. The hinges started squeaking badly and when she lifted it all the way, the hinges gave way and the lid broke of the chest completely. It fell onto the floor and shattered. Princess Peach and Toadsworth gasped and dust flew into the air. They started coughing and when the dust cleared, they looked inside the chest with the torch. They stared at it for 5 seconds and then Toadsworth said, "It's only a piece of paper." Princess Peach grabbed the piece of paper. She then noticed that it was folded. "What do you think it is?" asked Princess Peach. "I don't know, but I think it would be best if we look at it upstairs." said Toadsworth. "Good idea. It's starting to get creepy down here." she replied. Toadsworth and Princess Peach put back the torch and left the secret and storage room. The torches blew out and the wall to the secret room sealed itself.

_**Meanwhile**_

Toad was in the big cellar at the other end of the basement. Instead of lights, there were torches lit with a flame giving off light. He walked to the door that had the water on the floor. His footsteps kicked up water as he walked to the door. He posted the drawing on the door. "Hmmm. Maybe I'll take a peak." he said with a curious tone. He took the handle and turned it. It made a squeak as he turned it, like a rusty door hinge, and the door creaked open. He saw the pipe system and water all over the floor. He could hear drips dropping into the big puddle of water. "Heh, I didn't expect it to look that bad." he said to himself. He closed the door and started to walk away, but then he saw someone, in the shadow, by the door he came through to get into the basement.

"Hello?" No response. "Hello. Who is it?" he asked again. Still no answer. Toad walked closer to the figure that was blocking the door. The figure saw him move and he moved forward. Toad stopped nervously and said shaking, "Who are you?" The figure kept walking and soon, Toad got a good vision of whom it was. He gasped, "It's you! How did you--" But before he could finish, somebody smacked him in the head with a hard object. Toad fell face first onto the floor and the second figure kicked him. Toad didn't move an inch. He was unconscious. The 2 figures walked through the door and went upstairs.

Princess Peach and Toadsworth were sitting at the dining room table. There are wall lamps lit very bright. There must have been 6 in the big dining room. Two sets of candles, with 3 in each, in the middle of the table lit up, and a Crystal chandelier over them, which let out a shine when the lights hit it. There're two guards at each of the 3 doors. Princess Peach carefully unfolded the piece of paper. What they saw was a map. Toadsworth was confused. "It looks like a map." he said. "Yeah. But, it looks weird. It doesn't look like the Mushroom Kingdom." "But, it clearly says it right here." he said as he pointed to the upper right hand corner.

They thought for a moment. But then, the map started to give off a light. Toadsworth and Princess Peach gasped and backed away. The guards also backed away. The map started flashing very bright and the bright white light, that filled the room, was pulsating. Then the map was floating in the air and Princess Peach and Toadsworth saw it and couldn't believe it. The map's design was changing. Then it gave out a flash and the light disappeared. The map fell onto the table and they went to go look at it. They were shocked. "Princess look, the map." said Toadsworth. They looked at the map and the design was a map of _present day_ Mushroom Kingdom. They looked at each other. "We have to call Mario!" said Princess Peach. Toadsworth looked at the clock and it read 11:57 PM. "But it's late. We'll tell him in the morning." "Oh fine." said Princess Peach with a sigh. "Where's Toad?" asked Toadsworth. "He probably went to bed already." replied Princess Peach. Toadsworth shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his staff and Princess Peach grabbed the map and they were ready to go to bed.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and they heard it creak. The guards backed away. The door was fully opened and nobody was there. "Toad, is that you?" asked Princess Peach. Nobody was still there. The guards readied their spears. "Toad, this isn't funny, so come out now." said Toadsworth angry. Still, nobody was there. Toadsworth pointed to the two guards to go see. They both crept to the door and looked through. They both stood outside.

Suddenly, Toadsworth and Princess Peach saw two the guards vanish and dropped their spears. Then all they heard was two gunshots. They both gasped and the 4 remaining guards jumped in front of them. Then, they saw a round object headed toward them and dropped at there feet. "IT'S A BOB-OMB!" shouted the guards. Before anybody could react, there was an explosion, and everybody was flown in opposite directions. The table was broken into a million pieces and created a hole in the floor. The chandelier fell and shattered on the ground and some of the wall lamps broke and some were flickering. There was so much dust and smoke. Some of the furniture was on fire and lamps were shooting out sparks. Toadsworth was the only one coughing. "Princess." He continued to cough uncontrollably. He had cuts and scratches and he couldn't walk. His bifocals were bent, but he could see a little. He managed to find Princess Peach on the ground, but she wasn't moving. He started to crawl to her. "PRINCESS!" he shouted as he crawled. He reached Princess Peach and she wasn't moving. Her dress was partially black and torn with cuts and scrapes on her face. He checked her pulse and it was still there. "Guards, HELP!" They didn't respond. The two figures saw a big piece of paper and picked it up. They looked at it and smiled. Toadsworth saw two figures but couldn't exactly see them because of the smoke and his vision. "Please help, the Princess is unconscious." he said scared. Then without warning, he was shot. Toadsworth put his hand over where he was shot in the stomach area. He was groaning and he lay on his back. He was seriously injured.

"Oh God!" he said in a muffled voice. His breathing was getting heavy. He saw the figures pick up Princess Peach and left the room. "TOAD! CALL FOR HELP! CALL MARIO!" No answer. "TOAD!" He was lying next to the hole on the floor and he looked down and saw Toad in the basement with his face down. Toadsworth was shocked. "Somebody help us." he said to himself as a whisper. He looked around and saw the alarm on the wall. He started to crawl to the alarm. He started coughing and blood came out of his mouth. He reached the alarm, but it was too high. He couldn't stand up either. Then he saw his staff against the wall. He grabbed it and he tried to hit the switch. He missed the first and second time. The third time he nailed it and the alarm was wailing so loud throughout the Castle. Then everything was flashing red. Toadsworth lay there not moving. His hands are over his stomach.

_**The Pipe House **__**(The Next Morning)**_

The sun has risen, the tree's leaves brushing against each other, and the birds chirping in the morning. The Pipe House, a regular size home of the Mario Bros. It is 9:00 am and the alarm goes off in the Mario Bros. room. Mario wakes up and quickly turns off the alarm. He jumps out of bed and he stretches and yawns at the same time. "Mario, you awake!?" Mario heard the yell and he responded, "Yeah, I'll be down in ten minutes, Luigi." Luigi was in the kitchen and he had finished making a quick breakfast, wearing his green shirt and hat, with the letter "L" on it, with his Navy Blue overalls. A firm black mustache, brown hair, and work boots. Blue eyes and white gloves. He is the younger brother.

He could hear Mario getting in and out of the shower. Luigi finished his breakfast sandwich and went to go clean his plate in the sink. He heard Mario come downstairs and he walked in the kitchen. He is wearing almost exactly what Luigi was wearing. EXCEPT, Mario is wearing a red shirt and hat, with the letter "M" on it, and with light blue overalls. Has a firm mustache, brown hair, work boots, and white gloves. He also has blue eyes. He is the older brother, but shorter and chubbier than Luigi. "Boy Luigi, that looks good." he said looking at the sandwich and rubbing his hands together. "Mario, we gotta leave in 10 minutes." "Right. I'll be quick."

Mario was eating his breakfast and Luigi put his clean plate away in the cabinet. Luigi walked into the living room to get the tools they needed for the job. Then their phone was ringing. Their phone was shape like a mushroom and Luigi went to go answer it. He was standing next to the kitchen when he answered it. "Hello?" "Luigi, its Toad." "We'll be there in 15 minutes." "No Luigi, you have to come here now." "What's wrong Toad?" asked Luigi curious. Mario turned around and looked at Luigi while he was still eating. "Someone kidnapped the Princess." "What!?" "Toadsworth was also shot during the kidnapping." Luigi gasped, "Oh my God!" "What happened, what's the matter?" asked Mario with his mouth full. Talking to Mario, Luigi said, "Toadsworth got shot and someone kidnapped the Princess!" Mario spit his food out of his mouth and he started to cough and gag uncontrollably. "Don't worry Toad, we--" Luigi looked at Mario and he was still coughing and gagging. Then he pointed to his neck.

"OH GOD, MARIO!" Luigi dropped the phone and ran behind Mario. He wrapped his arms around him and he started to give him the Heimlich maneuver. He did it 3 times and then the food flew right out of Mario's mouth. Luigi sighed and Mario leaned on his knees and was coughing and then he stopped to catch his breathe. "Mario, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Mario coughed once more and he got up and ran to the phone. He picked it up. "Toad?" "Mario?" said Toad. "We are on our way to the Castle." Mario hung up the phone. He grabbed Luigi and they ran out the front door towards the Green Pipe. "Luigi, this is serious? Why didn't he tell us before?" "Maybe we'll find out when we get there." They reached the Pipe and Mario jumped in first and Luigi jumped in after him.

In Toad Town, everybody was worried. They were talking about the events that happened at Princess Peach's Castle. Mario & Luigi jumped out of the pipe in the Castle front yard, and they made a dash to the Castle front doors. They ran through and saw the 2 guards standing next to the stairs, leading to the door to the second floor. They were in the main first floor hall of the castle. Inside the Castle is the same layout as of Super Mario 64. Mario looked at the 2 guards and said, "Where's Toadsworth and Toad!?" His voice echoed. "Upstairs, first door on your right." said the guards.

Mario & Luigi ran up the stairs and through the double door. They ran up the winding staircase and went through the other door. The walls were painted with only the sky and clouds, signifying that the higher you go, the closer you are to the stars. The first thing Mario & Luigi saw was the painting of stars and a big painting of a blue water spider, with four legs, walking on water. Mario looked to his right and saw the door that had a star on it. They ran to it and went through. Mario went in first and he stopped to see that Toadsworth was in the pink bed with a breathing tube. Originally, it is Princess Peach's room. The room has red carpet with pink colors around the room and big portraits. Some have silver frames and some have gold frames. One was a painting of Mario smiling and giving the peace sign. Another was a painting of Luigi smiling and holding his suspenders. Another was a painting of Princess Peach with her arms crossed over her body and was smiling. It was hanging over her bed. There are two more big paintings, one of Toadsworth and one of Toad.

A couple of guards were there by the door and Toad was conscious and he noticed Mario. Then he glanced back at Toadsworth with the doctors working on him. Mario walked toward Toadsworth and Luigi walked in quietly and easily closed the door behind him. It was a big room with equipment by Toadsworth bed. Luigi, too, walked toward Toadsworth. Mario stood next to Toad and Luigi stood on the opposite side of Toadsworth bed. Mario took off his hat and held it over his heart. Luigi did the same thing. "Mario, Luigi, come with me to dining room." said Toad. They put there hats back on there heads and they followed Toad to the dining room. They noticed the bandage shape "X" on the back of his mushroom head.

They walked out of Princess Peach's room and continued in the direction Mario & Luigi were going to get to her room. As they walked, their footsteps echoed through the hall. The floor was a shiny marble which can see their reflection. They saw more paintings on the wall. One was a portrait of a tall mountain. Mushroom Mountain. Another was a portrait of an old ship, looking like it's sinking into the water. They reached the dining room door, which had a star saying Dining room. They all walked through the door. Mario & Luigi gasped and they were shocked of what they saw. The room had a huge hole in it and the table shattered into pieces. The chandelier on the floor in shattered pieces. "Mario, Luigi, we need your help. The Princess has been kidnapped and Toadsworth is shot." "Who could have done this, Toad" asked Luigi. "Luckily, I saw the guy's face before somebody else hit me over the head." "Who was it?" asked Mario. "It was Wario. That's the person I saw." "WARIO!" shouted Mario. "Then, Waluigi must have been the one that hit you in the head." "That's what I am guessing." "Wario, damn him. What the hell is he up to this time?" asked Mario. "I don't know. But, you have to rescue the Princess, you must." pleaded Toad.

"We will Toad, and we are going to Wario's Fortress right now." "We are!?" said Luigi. "Damn right we are! And Toad, about the plumbing." "I'm not concerned about that anymore. Just please rescue the Princess." said Toad. "Luigi, let's go." "Maybe I should stay here." "Luigi, its Wario and Waluigi. I'm gonna need your help. C'mon, it'll be like old times." Luigi thought for a moment. "Ok, Mario. Let's go." "Alright let's go." "I'm going back to Toadsworth room." "Ok Toad." said Luigi. Mario & Luigi were about to run out of the door and Mario said, "We will bring her back." Toad nodded. "Oh, one more thing." Mario reached into his pocket. "Ah, last one." And he pulled out a megavitamin, Blue and Red. "Give this to Toadsworth when you can." And he tossed it to Toad. He caught it. "It will prevent him from getting a virus and an infection." "Okay, Mario." said Toad and the Mario Bros. were on their way to Wario's Fortress.

Mario & Luigi walked out of the room and they went back down to the first floor. Then they went into the door that leads into the other end of the basement and walked through it. They were in a hallway and saw stairs leading down. They saw another door at the other end of the hallway, which led outside. Luigi was following Mario and they went downstairs and went through another door. Now they were in the basement. It is lit up with torches of flames. Mario went left and saw a sliding door with a star on it. They walked through it and in front of them, down the hallway lit up with red torches of fire, was a big portrait. It has a silver frame with a bunch of Warp Pipes. "Mario, where is Wario's Fortress anyway?" said Luigi and his voice echoed. "It's in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. But, it's surrounded by woods." Luigi gulped. "Woods?" "The Forever Forest to be exact. We have to go through them in order to get to the Fortress." Mario walked up to the painting. Luigi was staring at him when Mario was walking. "I don't like the woods. What if we get lost?" Luigi said shaking. "We won't get lost. I know where to go."

Mario was feeling the edge of the painting as if he was looking for something. "Mario, remember when King Boo tricked me into winning a Mansion?" "Luigi that was a long time ago, plus this is different and I doubt we'll see him again anyway." "Yeah but, I got lost in the woods and I was scared to death. That stupid flashlight didn't help at all." Mario gave out a little chuckle, but Luigi was more scared than usual now. He was shaking like crazy. Mario found a red button and he pressed it. He felt the painting and it was liquefied, like water. He turned around. "Luigi, I will be with you, we won't get lost, and I can assure you that." Luigi walked towards Mario and he was standing next to him. "You ready, Luigi." Luigi nodded.

Mario turned around towards the painting and he jumped through it. Luigi followed him and they were behind the painting. They were in a big room lit with torches also. They looked around and saw a bunch of Warp Pipes that can lead to anywhere. The areas were engraved into the pipes. They were color coded to which pipe goes where. Green is near Towns and villages, red is near Shooting Star Summit, blue is near water areas, and yellow is near wooded areas. Mario looked for the Pipe that he needed to take. He found it and pointed, "This yellow one, it will lead near The Forever Forest." said Mario. Mario jumped in the Pipe and Luigi jumped in after him.

Near the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom, a Yellow Pipe came up from the ground and Mario & Luigi jumped out. Then the Yellow Pipe went back into the ground. Mario immediately saw a sign near the forest area. Mario ran to the sign and Luigi followed him. They reached it and Luigi said, "THE FOREVER FOREST! STAY OUT!" They looked at the woods and Luigi said frightened, "We have to go through that!?" "Yep, that's where the Fortress is." Luigi was shaking and Mario looked at him. "We'll stay close together. C'mon." Mario & Luigi walked into The Forever Forest with Luigi scared. Even though it is the nice out, in the woods makes it a different story. The deeper they go, the darker it gets and gets to the point where it is 12:00 midnight outside. Luigi stayed close to Mario and he was so scared. He looked up at the trees, which look dead and bluish leaves.

Mario looked down at the muddy floor with dried dead leaves and saw a huge and thick stick in the mud. He stopped to pick it up with his right hand. The stick drooped mud on to the floor and made a "plop" sound. He took his left hand and closed it with force. With his concentration, his hand was shaking violently. Then he opened it up very fast and a fireball appeared in his hand. He placed it on the edge of the stick and thus, the stick became a torch. Then they heard an owl hoot. Luigi jumped and said "What was that!?" He was frightened. "It's only an owl." They kept walking and they heard some crows squawking. Luigi was shaking all over the place. They kept going forward with Mario moving his torch left and right to see in front of him. Then they came to a fork in the road.

They stopped and Mario was thinking. "What?" said Luigi scared. "I'm lost." "WHAT!!!" Luigi shouted, at the top of his lungs. He screams so loud, it echoed through the trees and they heard loud and continuous flapping. They bent over and Luigi covered his head with his hands and Mario looked up. He lifted his torch and he barely saw all the birds and crows squawking and scrambling through the trees. After a moment, it died down and Mario chuckled and said, "I'm joking, I'm joking." Luigi staggered up, "Mario, that's not funny." He said angry. "I'm sorry. I won't let anything happen to you. You know that, don't you?" Luigi nodded in approval. "And I won't let anything happen to you." said Luigi back to him. Mario smiled, Luigi smiled back at him, and then they shook hands. "C'mon Mario, let's get out of here." he said still scared. Mario looked at the fork in the road and went left. Luigi followed behind him.

Soon, they saw some red fire. As they got closer, they saw a big building in the distance. They ran toward it and soon they reached the building and it looked like a Fortress. "Oh thank God we made it." said Luigi. It was a big Fortress and it had a big "W" in the middle. Two torches with red fire hanging on the wall next to the big heavy metal doors. They ran to the big heavy metal doors. They both leaned against it. Mario put his finger over his mouth. "SHHHHHHH. We have to be quiet so we don't get detected." he said in a whisper. Luigi nodded, but Mario couldn't tell if it was a yes or no because Luigi was shaking and scared. Anyway, Mario opened the door slowly and made a squeaking sound. They walked in and Luigi easily closed the door. Soon Luigi was whacked in the head. He groaned and fell to the floor. Mario turned around and saw Luigi on the floor not moving. "Luigi?" Then, Mario was whacked in the head and he fell to the floor. He moaned, grabbed his head and turned his body. He saw Waluigi with a Bullet Bill blaster and then he slowly blacked out.

After 15 minutes, Luigi was first one to wake up. "Oh my head. Where am I? Mario?" Luigi looked around. "MARIO!" he shouted and he saw him stuck in a big cannon. "Mario wake up!" Mario didn't move. "MARIO, WAKE UP!" Mario started to move his head and his eyes started to slowly open. He looked around. He saw they were in a big room with a giant round window in the middle of the wall. There was a big "W" in the middle. "Ow my head. What's going on?" He looked to his right and saw guards in front of a door. He has never seen those types of guards before. Never seen their kind before either. Same size as goombas, but had a short spear for a nose. "I don't know, Mario." Mario looked at Luigi. "Luigi, you're stuck in a cannon." Luigi noticed he was stuck in the cannon and he panicked. "Oh no! What are we going to do?" "Mario tried to move but, he was stuck in the cannon, so he couldn't. Then, they heard knocking on the door the guards were in front of. Mario & Luigi looked toward the door. The guards opened the door and Mario & Luigi saw two people come in.

One person was wearing a yellow shirt and hat with a blue "W" on it. He is wearing purple pants, green pointy shoes, and white gloves with a blue "W" on each of them. He has brown hair, black zigzag mustache, and a pink nose. He is the same height as Luigi, but he is fatter than Mario. His name is Wario. The other person was wearing a purple shirt and hat with a yellow "upside down backward L" He is wearing black pants, orange pointy shoes, and white gloves with the same symbol that's on his hat. He has a black thin mustache, which looks like a "W" with brown hair and pink nose as well. He is skinnier than Luigi, but taller than him also. His name is Waluigi.

In a deep gruff, yet high voice, Wario said, "Well, if it isn't Mario & Luigi. I knew you two would be coming, but I didn't expect you to come this quickly." He said as he was standing in front of Mario. "What have you done with the Princess?" Mario shouted. Waluigi was standing in front of Luigi. He said, in a high nasally voice, "That's none of your business." "What are you planning to do!?" shouted Mario. Wario thought for a moment and said, "I guess I can tell. It won't make a difference anyway. We're seeking the 7 Gold Stars." "The 7 Gold Stars?" asked Luigi. "Yeah." said Wario. "They are supposed to grant beyond imaginable power." added Waluigi. "And with that, the Mushroom Kingdom will be in total control!" shouted Wario. "WHA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Wario and Waluigi.

Luigi couldn't say anything. But, Mario shouted, "Why do you need the Princess then!?" Waluigi barked at him, "Like we said, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mario shouted back, "YOU TWO ARE INSANE!" "Shut up. I'm tired of you and Luigi getting in our way all the time." Wario pointed to the wall and the one guard walked to the wall and pulled a lever. The cannons started rising and the ceiling and window started to open up. "This time, Waluigi and I are going to succeed and there is nothing you can do to stop us." The cannons stopped and the ceiling and window was fully open, with the cannons pointing in the open direction. Mario & Luigi saw the dark open sky in front of them. "Oh my God!" shouted Luigi. He tried to escape, but it was no use. Mario knew it too. "You'll never get away with this Wario and Waluigi." shouted Mario. Wario and Waluigi walked behind the cannons and lit the fuses. "Oh yes we will and your Kingdom will perish under our rule." said Waluigi. The fuses went into the cannons and they were shaking violently. "GET READY LUIGI!" shouted Mario. They closed their eyes. "Goodbye plumb scum. WHA HA HA HA HA!" they laughed. Then the cannons exploded and Mario & Luigi were fired into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke, and vanished from the sky in 15 seconds. Wario and Waluigi kept laughing as the ceiling was closing up.

Meanwhile, in a small village, a bunch of goombas and a few toads are relaxing and enjoying their day. A lot of Goomnut trees, and a beautiful blue sky. Familiar faces, Goombario is with his Goombpop and two toads out, in a boat, fishing in the river. Goombaria, Goombmom, and Pat T. were eating an early lunch out on the bench outside. There are only two houses, one is the toad's house and the other is the Goomba's house. The toad's house looks like a Mushroom and the Goomba's house looks like a Goomba. Goombario, Goombpop, and the toads are just relaxing on there boat.

"Nothing like a good day of fishing, eh goombas?" said Mate T. "That's right." said Goombario. The goombas look like little brown mushrooms. Almost all of them betrayed the Mushroom Kingdom, but some are still loyal and some are neutral. "Yeah, it's peaceful and quiet and nobody can annoy us." said Goombpop. "I'm all with ya!" said Pete T. They were relaxing until the heard a strange noise. "Does anybody hear that?" asked Mate T. "Yeah, what in the world is it?" asked Goombario. They looked around and saw nothing. "It's getting louder." said Pete T. Goombpop looked up and saw something coming down from the sky. "Hey look up there!" he shouted. Everybody looked up. "What is that?" asked Pete T. Then they heard faint screaming and it was getting louder. "Oh no! It's gonna hit us!" shouted Goombario. "EVERYBODY PADDLE!" shouted Mate T. Everybody was paddling for dear life. Goombaria, Goombmom, and Pat T. heard the screaming, looked up and they gasped. The object was getting closer so fast. Everybody in the boat moved barely in time. About 1 foot away from where they were, the object crashed into the water. The water shot up so high, the force of the wave pushed the boat up and out. Everybody was screaming and they came crashing down into the water and almost capsized, then the water that shot up with the force of the crash, landed on top of them.

The force of the object hitting the water pushed them back to the edge of the river. There were a lot of waves rocking the boat. Goombaria, Goomma, and Pat T. ran to the edge of the land to see them. The two goombas and toads were soaking wet and were coughing. "Is everybody alright?" asked Mate T. Everybody nodded in approval. "What the hell was that?" said Goombpop. Mate T stood up in the boat and looked over at the impact. He was shocked to see what he had seen. "There are two people out there." he shouted. "What!?" said Goombario. Mate T. took his shirt off and jumped into the water. Pete T. did the same thing and jumped in with him. They swam to the bodies. They saw who they were and they were shocked. They grabbed them, and Pete T. saw something else in the water and grabbed the two objects. They started to swim back to the boat and when they reached it, Goombario and Goombpop helped get them into the boat. They paddled back to the land and saw Goombaria, Goombmom, and Pat T. They helped them and the people out of the boat. They were all shocked to see, the object that crashed into the water at a rapid speed was nun other, than Mario & Luigi.

Mate T. and Pete T. went to check their pulse. Everybody held there breathe. "There not breathing!" said both. Everybody gasped. They started to push on there chests and blew air into their mouth. They did it 4 times and water shot out of their mouth. Then, Mario & Luigi started coughing. "Oh thank the stars!" shouted Pete T. Everybody was cheering and clapping. Mario & Luigi opened there eyes and saw everybody watching them. "Uhhh, what happened?" asked Mario. Then he coughed again. "Oh my head." said Luigi. He tried to stand up, but he was too dizzy and he fell back down. Mario tried to stand up, but he fell back down too. "Listen, you guys have to rest." said Goombpop. Everybody agreed by shaking his or her head. "We can't…we……have………to." and Mario stopped and he fell on his back and closed his eyes. Luigi pushed his arm against Mario. "Mario……wake………up." and Luigi fell back and closed his eyes. Pete T. picked up Luigi and put him on his shoulders and Mate T. did the same for Mario. Goombpop grabbed their hats and everybody walked to the Mushroom house and went inside.

_**(5 Hours Later)**_

Mario & Luigi are in the toad brother's bedroom. Mario was in Mate T.'s bed and Luigi was in Pete T.'s bed. The sun shined through the window and it was hitting Mario's face. He squinted his eyes and then he woke up. He sat up and stretched his body. He got a good look around the room. He was puzzled. "Where am I?" he said to himself. He noticed he was in a bed. "Whose bed is this?" He took off the sheets. He looked around and saw his clothes hanging on the open closet door with his hat on top. He was even more puzzled. Then he looked around again and noticed Luigi in the other bed. "Luigi, wake up." Luigi was still sleeping. "LUIGI!" But, he still didn't get up. Mario took the pillow he was laying on and threw it at him. "LUIGI!" Luigi started stretching and then he sat up. He looked at Mario, then around the room. "Mario, where are we?"

Mario got out of the bed and walked to the closet. "I don't know Luigi. All I remember is we got shot out of a cannon, landed in the water, saw some Goombas and toads, and now here we are." Mario took his clothes off the door and Luigi's clothes were underneath his. He picked them up and tossed them at Luigi. Luigi caught them. "That's what I remember too." "Get dress! Then let's go see if anybody is here." "Okay." Mario & Luigi got dressed in there clothes. They put their hat on there heads. "Boy, these clothes sure look clean." said Luigi. "Yeah, they do." Mario looked around again. "Do you see our shoes?" Luigi looked around too. "No. Maybe they are by the front door.

They walked out of the room and into the kitchen. They looked around the kitchen and realized. "I remember this kitchen." said Mario. "Yeah, I do too." They walked into the living room and saw their shoes on the steps by the front door. They put them on and they looked around the room. "I definitely know whose house this is. Do you Luigi?" "Yeah, I remember who it belongs too." They walked outside and they saw everybody outside doing their business. Mario shouted, "I thought that was you guys who pulled us out of the water." Everybody looked at them. "THE'RE AWAKE!!!" shouted Mate T. Everybody stopped what they were doing and ran to the Mario Bros. They were happy that they were alright.

"Mario Bros. We're so glad that you guys are alright." said Pat T. "Thank you for helping us out back there." said Luigi. "They were the ones who saved you." said Goombmom. They looked over and saw the whole group who saved them. Mario & Luigi gasped. "Mate and Pete T." said Luigi. "Goombpop and Goombario!? Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in a long time." said Mario. Everybody got acquainted and they wanted Mario & Luigi to stay. "We made pizza!" said Goombaria. "We can't stay." said Luigi. "But, we'll take the slices to go." said Mario. "Is something wrong?" asked Goombpop. "It concerns the Princess." Everybody gasped. "You guys better get going." said Mate T. Everybody agreed. "We are terribly sorrow." said Mario & Luigi. "Don't be sorrow." said Goombario. They handed Mario & Luigi some paper plates and gave them each two slices. "Thanks for everything." said Mario & Luigi. "Anytime!" said everybody at once. Mario & Luigi walked out of the village and were headed toward Toad Town.

As they were walking, they manage to finish their slices of pizza in 2 minutes. "That was good pizza." said Mario. "You said it." added Luigi. They took the plates and threw them on the floor. They are heading east, towards Toad Town. The sun is out and not a lot of clouds in the sky. "You must be happy that we're out of the forest." said Mario. "Oh, definitely. I hate the woods, especially that one now." "Yeah." Mario fixed the position of his hat. "You know that we are in trouble right, Luigi." "Yeah, what are we going to do?" "Wario and Waluigi are after the 7 Gold Stars. So we have to find them first." "But, we don't even know where took looked for them. In fact, I never even heard of them before." "Me neither." "The yellow stars of the Castle yeah, but they're not gold, and there are 7 of them." "Then you know what we have to do?" Luigi looked at him. "What?" Mario stopped and looked at Luigi. "We have to go see Merlin and ask him about it." "Do you think he'll know?" "He has to know. He knows about everything else that we bring across his attention. Also, what does the Princess, being kidnapped, have anything to do with it?" "I don't have the slightest clue, but this seems like it is our only option." "Then let's get to his house." said Mario and they started running to Toad Town, to Merlin's house.

Pretty soon, the Mario Bros. made it back to Toad Town. It's a nice place where all the toads live. (Toad Town) Princess Peach's Castle is on the edge of Toad Town. They passed the big Clock post in the entrance of Toad Town. Mario looked at the time and it read 4:07 pm. They saw some toads walking around, doing their usual business. Passing over the giant star in the front of the entrance, they kept heading east passing some building and the item shop. Soon they saw Merlin's House. "All the toads seem happy. Maybe they don't know what's going on." said Luigi. "And it's best that they don't find out. We don't want Toad Town in a panic." added Mario. They reached Merlin's house. His house is purple with some stars on it, with a spinning roof. The shape of the house, it would look like a tent, but it's a house. Surprisingly, it has no windows. Mario & Luigi walked up to the door and Mario knocked on it.

"Merlin is out!" "Merlin, its Mario & Luigi." said Mario. "Oh." They saw the doorknob jiggled and it opened and there was Merlin. He is the same height as Mario and wore a blue robe over his body. Only his tiny green eyes were visible. He has a very long and thick white mustache that had the shape close to a horseshoe, and a star pendent in the middle of where your necktie should be. "Mario, Luigi, come in. I have been expecting you." Merlin turned around to walk back in his house. Mario tapped Luigi with his arm, raised his eyebrows twice, and smiled. Mario walked in and Luigi lifted his hand and index finger as he was going to say something, but he decided not too so, he put it back down and walked inside.

Luigi closed the door behind him and Merlin was behind the crystal ball. Mario & Luigi walked in front of it, on the other end of the table. "Mario Bros, we are in deep trouble." said Merlin concerned. "This doesn't have to do with the 7 Gold Stars, does it?" asked Luigi. "I'm afraid so. The visions had told me that you were coming, regarding the 7 Gold Stars." "We never even heard of them before." said Mario. "Well, those 7 Stars were created by my great, great, great, great ancestors, Merloc, Merlon, and Merleeve. They created them to stop a supernatural spirit that was corrupting the Mushroom Kingdom. Those 7 Stars are to be combined to form the Great Star." "The Great Star?" they asked. "Yes. The Great Star was so powerful that anyone who wields them will have power beyond existence. They used it and they destroyed the evil spirit. Fortunately, it was eradicated from existence. But, those Stars are so powerful, that they couldn't, and can't, be destroyed. So, they decided to scatter and hide them throughout the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How does Wario and Waluigi, know about them?" asked Mario. Merlin reached under the table and he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "They hid the stars, so they--" and he opened the folded piece of paper, "--made maps." Mario & Luigi leaned over the table to look. It was a map of the Mushroom Kingdom, identical to the one Princess Peach had. "The maps are magical and change according to the circumstances, for instance, the year." "What does that have to do with Wario and Waluigi?" asked Mario. Merlin sighed. "No!" Merlin shook his head. "There was more than one map, and the Princess found it."

Mario & Luigi looked at him puzzled. "When Wario and Waluigi kidnapped the Princess, they stole the map as well." Mario & Luigi got upset. They looked at the map again. Then Luigi ask, "Why the Princess?" "I don't know, but you can bet that they were after her and the map. Also, in order to have the power of the Stars, it must be turned into the Great Star. Therefore, not having all the stars will do nothing." said Merlin. Then, Mario & Luigi thought for a moment. "We need to find those stars before they do." said Luigi.

"But!" interrupted Merlin, "A star by itself can do certain things, and it will. The question is what does each star do alone?" "You don't know?" asked Mario. "The power of the Gold Stars is beyond my understanding. "Can you help us out?" asked Mario. "Yes I can. I can only reveal where the first star is located. Once you are able to collect that star, the power of the star will mark the map to find the next one. They're connected by a frequency of magic which, sadly, I don't understand either." "Well, go ahead Merlin, do your stuff." said Mario. Merlin took the map and he placed it under the ball. He rubbed his hand together and then he hovered them over the crystal ball. His eyes were concentrated on the ball. Soon, it went dark and the map gave out a bright light. The crystal ball started to shine very bright. The whole room was brighter than ever. Then Merlin shouted, "Oh great spirit of the Crystal ball, I know that you are pretty far, but please point us in the direction, of the first Gold star!" and he spread his hands further and a wave of light came out of the crystal ball.

Then, to Mario & Luigi's surprise, they saw the map lift from the table and it was above the crystal ball. Then, they saw an image of the 7 Gold Stars. They all circled the map. Mario & Luigi had their mouth open. Then the stars stopped, and one star jumped in front of the map while the rest vanished. The star they saw had angry black eyes and the star itself was bright Gold. The star grew big, and then it shrunk and slapped itself onto the map. In doing so, the light flashed brighter and then it went dark. Moments later, the lights went back on and Merlin was holding the map.

"That was amazing!" said Luigi. "Yeah, I've never seen you do that before." added Mario. "It's what I do. Anyway, here is the location of the first star." and Merlin handed them the map. Mario & Luigi looked at it and saw the image of the star on the map, over an island. "Yoshis Island Paradise." said Merlin. "So the first star is there." said Mario. "Luigi looked a little confused. "How are we supposed to get there?" "There's a boat that goes to the island, but you are going to have to ask Toad about that." said Merlin. He continued. "Also, I will do some research, with my crystal ball, to learn more about these Gold Stars. "That would be a good idea. It's better to know what power we are dealing with here. We are going to the Castle now." said Mario. "C'mon Luigi. Thanks Merlin." Merlin nodded. Mario & Luigi were about to run out the door, "You be careful guys, Wario and Waluigi are on the trail too." "We will Merlin." said Mario & Luigi and they ran out the door.

_**Meanwhile **__**(At Wario's Fortress)**_

In Wario and Waluigi's Throne Room, Wario is counting his money that he has. The throne room is filled with gold coins, rubies, diamonds, jewelry, and more. The room is filled with gold color. Wario was stacking a pile of coins while he was counting. "2,053. 2,054. 2,055." Then Waluigi stormed into the room holding the map. "WARIO!!!" He banged the doors so hard; that the stack Wario was setting up had collapsed. He made an angry face. "WHAT!?" he shouted, as he picked up a heavy blue diamond that was near him. Their voices and noises echoed through the room. Waluigi ran toward him, but didn't see the gold rod on the floor and he stepped on it. He was on top of the rod and it was rolling toward Wario and the same time. Wario turned around and saw him coming. Waluigi tried to keep his balance and stop at the same time, so he wouldn't fall. Wario tossed the blue diamond in front of Waluigi, He hit the diamond and the rod stopped. Waluigi flew forward and went head first into a big pile of gold coins and some splashed on the floor. When he hit the pile, the map flew upward out of his hands. "WHA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Wario.

Wario looked up and saw the map coming down. It slowly floated down to Wario and he grabbed it when it got close. He looked at the map and saw that a star had appeared on the map. He was thinking and Waluigi pulled himself out of the pile and brushed himself off. Some coins fell off his shirt and he was coughing, annoyingly. Wario looked at him and smacked him in the back. Waluigi coughed up a gold coin and he wasn't coughing anymore. "When did this star appear on the map?" asked Wario. "Just a few minutes ago. I was looking over the map and plotting what areas are where and then the map went crazy. It went bright as the gold in this room and the 7 Stars appeared." Wario looked a Waluigi. "They circled the map and then they all disappeared except for one, and that one smacked itself on the map." "Then what?" asked Wario. "Then I came down here."

Wario rolled his eyes. "What place is the star over?" Waluigi pointed to it. "That's Yoshis Island Paradise." "Then that's our star that we are looking for." "Are you sure?" "Waluigi, you saw 7 Stars appear out of nowhere. 7. This is definitely one of the stars." "I guess so." "Good, and you are going to go get it!" "Shouldn't we both go?" "I have to watch the Princess. I'll go on the next one." "Okay." Waluigi was going to walk out the door, but he stopped and turned around. "What if the Mario Bros. are there looking for the star too?" "They're dead." said Wario. "You don't know that. They're always popping out of nowhere." Wario knew this to be true. He thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and made an evil grin. "I have an idea. Just to be safe. "What's your idea?" asked Waluigi, and Wario started to tell him his idea.

_**Mushroom Kingdom Castle **__**(Toadsworth Operating Room)**_

When Mario & Luigi walked into the room, they saw that Toadsworth was still lying down with his eyes closed. Toad was sitting next to his bed and he noticed the Mario Bros. They walked toward Toad. "How's he doing?" asked Mario. "He improved a little, but he is basically the same." "That's good to hear that he improved a least a little." said Luigi. "I crushed the megavitamin and the doctors put it in his tube." "Good, good." said Mario. He continued, "Toad, we are in trouble. Wario and Waluigi are after something and we need to get them first." "What?" "The 7 Gold Stars." said Luigi. "Never heard of them, is it that serious?" asked Toad. "If they get them first, we're screwed. Let's put it at that." said Mario. "What about the Princess?" "We can't get to her, at least not now." said Luigi. "Oh, this is not good." said Toad to himself. "Listen, we are going to get her back, you can count on us. Now, we need to get to Yoshis Island Paradise, but it's across the sea." said Mario. Toad thought for a moment and then he said, "There's a boat that goes back and forth." Toad looked at the clock and it read 4:40 pm. "But it leaves in 5 minutes." Mario & Luigi gasped. "We got to get to the Toad Town Harbor." said Luigi. "Thanks Toad. We have to go." said Mario and they left the room.

Mario & Luigi ran outside the castle and they made a dash to the south of Toad Town. They ran down the street passing everybody that was walking. Soon they saw the small brown boat. They saw the crewmembers moving the cargo around with the crane. Then, the ship blew its horn. "WAIT!" shouted Mario & Luigi. They saw the ship's door closing. "WAIT!" they shouted again. Then the 2-crew toads stopped and saw them running toward them. "Wait a minute." said the one toad to the other and pointed to the Mario Bros. The toads stopped what they were doing and opened the door. Mario & Luigi knew that they had to jump. "We're not going to make it!" shouted Luigi. "Yes we will!" shouted Mario. They reached the edge of the dock and they jumped as far as they could. The both made through and the crew toads closed the door.

The toads looked at them as they got up. "Thanks for waiting." said Mario as he was trying to catch his breathe. "Don't mention it. Plus, Admiral Bobbery said that Toad notified him that you were coming. But, if we didn't see you, we were going to leave without you." said the toads. "Admiral Bobbery is the Navigator?" asked Mario. The toads nodded in approval. "Wow." said Mario. "Since you are here, there is a special room for you two." said the crew toad. "This ship goes to Yoshis Island Paradise, right?" asked Luigi. "Yes it does. By the time we get there, it will be the next day. So relax, let us show you the deck, and enjoy the sail." said the one-crew toad. Mario & Luigi followed them to the deck, as their search for the 7 Gold Stars is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Times at Yoshis Island

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Bad Times at Yoshis Island_**

_**Yoshis Island **__**(The Next Day)**_

It's 10:30 a.m. and the sun is out yet again. The cool clear morning with the fantastic breeze, makes it even nicer. Mario & Luigi were on the deck of the boat, leaning against the railing, as they were looking at the Island that was very close. They were on an average size boat, which was brown. "Who's Admiral Bobbery?" asked Luigi. "He's the greatest Navigator in the Mushroom Kingdom. We met when we were at Rogueport." Luigi looked up at Admiral Bobbery and saw him navigating the boat. Admiral Bobbery is a Bob-Omb. He isn't like any other Bob-Ombs though. He's unique. He's a little bit bigger than the rest and also much older. Also, he's brown and has a white thick mustache. He also wears a white captain's hat with a picture of an anchor on the front. His key is a ship's steering wheel and it constantly spins. Depending on his mood, the spinning will change speed. Right now he's calm.

Mario finished his bagel. He took his napkin and wiped it on his face. He rolled it up and tossed it in the garbage can behind him. Luigi did the same thing when he finished. "Here we are Mario Bros!" shouted Admiral Bobbery. "Yep, Yoshis Island Paradise. I wonder why they put the word paradise in the name." said Mario. "Maybe to make it sound better." replied Luigi. Admiral Bobbery turned the ships rudder and the ship turned itself sideways and it landed on the shore of the beach. Everybody jumped out of the ship and they were all on Yoshis Island Paradise. "You two toads stay and watch the ship, I'll be back in 5 minutes." said Admiral Bobbery. "Mario Bros., I expect that you are headed in the same direction as me?" he asked. "Yeah." they replied. Admiral Bobbery headed east and the Mario Bros. followed him.

They were walking on the beach towards the Yoshi Village. The tall palm trees had coconuts. Hearing the waves come up on the beach, splashing its water. "What brings you two here?" asked Admiral Bobbery. "The Princess is in trouble and we are going to rescue her." said Mario. "Oh dear, I hope everything goes alright. I'm here to pick up goods to bring back to Toad Town Harbor." "How's the sea treating you Admiral Bobbery?" asked Luigi. "Very well. Nice calm waters and beautiful breezes." They soon saw the Village up ahead. "There's the village." said Admiral Bobbery. "I guess this is where we separate." said Mario. "Yep. I'll see you chaps later and good luck." Admiral Bobbery walked toward the right a little bit and Mario & Luigi walked towards the left a little bit.

They reached the Village and it was inhabited with yoshis. There was a huge lake in the middle and a bunch of trees with tall grass. Mario & Luigi immediately recognized the Green Dino talking to another one with a different color, sitting on a rock. Mario gave a whistle and the yoshi immediately recognized it. He turned toward the sound and saw Mario & Luigi. Yoshi, THE YOSHI, widened his eyes and ran toward them. "Mario, Luigi, I'm so glad to see you!" shouted Yoshi and he jumped for joy. "It's good to see--" But, Mario stopped as Yoshi grabbed them both and hugged them with great force. In a rough voice, Mario said, "You're squeezing us." Luigi face was scrunched. Yoshi let go and said, "Sorry. I'm just glad to see you guys again." Yoshi is a green dinosaur and he is pretty big, big enough for Mario or Luigi to ride. He has white cheeks and underbelly. He wears red boots. He can stick out his tongue like a frog can. He moved to the Island, a few years ago, to be with his own kind.

The other yoshi, who is blue, came over and said, "Hi." "Hi." said Mario & Luigi. "This is my brother, Moshi." Mario & Luigi were shocked. "You have a brother!?" asked Luigi. "Yeah." "Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you Moshi." said Mario and he shook his hand. Luigi shook his hand too. "It's a pleasure to meet you." said Moshi. "We were going to go back. You guys want a lift?" said Yoshi. "Sure." "Okay." said Mario & Luigi. Mario jumped on Yoshi, and Luigi jumped on Moshi. They started to walk back to the main part of the village. They continued to walk along the beach and soon cut through a little bit of jungle. "What brings you guys here?" asked Moshi. "We are searching for a Gold Star." said Mario. "A star?" asked Yoshi. "Yeah, here's a map." said Luigi and he opened the map and showed it to the yoshis. "We haven't seen any star here. What's it for?" asked Moshi. "It's kind of a long story." said Mario as Luigi put the map away. They reached the main part of the Village. They looked around.

It looked like a beautiful settlement with yoshis. There were log cabins where the yoshis would live. There are big trees with red berries on them and a small river where some yoshis are fishing. They saw some yoshis chopping down a tree and a yoshi on the roof of a cabin, which has grass on top, was just relaxing eating berries. Some were strolling about going on with there normal business. Usually, the village is a peaceful place to be in. But, they saw a group of yoshis around a cabin that looks like it was destroyed. The yoshis, still carrying Mario & Luigi, walked over to the destroyed cabin that the other yoshis were cleaning up. They got a good look at it and saw that its logs were broken in half and most of it was burned to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Yoshi. "Boshi, that's what happened." said the red yoshi. "We were gone for only 20 minutes! Damn that purple Dino with his ridiculous sunglasses." said Moshi. "Uh, Boshi?" asked Luigi confused. "Who's Boshi" asked Mario. "Boshi is a trouble making yoshi. He took the other half of the yoshis and seceded from our village." said the village leader as he came out of nowhere. He was a green yoshi, but fatter with a feather on his head. "He comes over time to time and ruins our village." said Moshi. "He lives around the other side of the island." said Yoshi. "Oh I remember now. What a jerk. Well, based on what we're hearing, he's not going to stop anytime soon." said Mario. "We know. We have to do something about this." said the village leader. Then they saw Admiral Bobbery running toward them and he looked very unhappy.

"Mario Bros! My ship!" He reached them and Luigi asked, "What happened?" "My ship has been completely destroyed!" His wheel was spinning faster than normal. "And, my crew members are dead!" Everybody gasped and Yoshi said, "Boshi. He had to have done this." Mario fixed the position of his hat and said, "He's gotta be stopped or he'll destroy the whole village." As everybody was talking, there was rustling in the bushes and a twig snapped. Apparently, Luigi was the only one who heard it. He looked toward the sound and saw some bushes moving and then stopped. You would think it's the wind, but Luigi was smarter than that. He raised his eyebrow and looked back toward Mario. "Mario, come here." said Luigi. Yoshi walked near Moshi and they were next to each other. Luigi leaned over to Mario and said in a whisper, "Don't look behind you, but there is something moving in the bushes." The yoshis were still talking.

Mario closed his eyes to think quickly. Thinking, he knew Luigi was right. If he turned around and looked, the chances are that whatever was there will leave. To Mario, this will be the only chance to make a statement towards Boshi and the other yoshis, if it's them. Otherwise, this will explode into a huge conflict between them. Then he gasped and opened his eyes. "Explode!" he said in his head. Then, Mario looked at Admiral Bobbery. He jumped off Yoshi and walked toward him, without making an indication about the bushes. Mario bent over and started to whisper in his ear. He was listening and then he smiled after what Mario had told him.

He winked at Mario and Mario picked him up, facing away from the bushes. Luigi looked at him and knew what he was going to do. Moshi saw him too, but wondered what he was doing. "Ready?" asked Mario to Admiral Bobbery. "Let's do it." he replied. Mario grabbed his wheel and stopped it from moving. Then, he turned it in the opposite direction, 360 degrees. Then, Admiral Bobbery started ticking. Mario had him in his right hand. He turned around and threw him toward the bushes and did a 360 spin. He had his arm out like he just threw a baseball pitch. Admiral Bobbery was hurled behind the bushes.

Then, they heard screams. "OH-NO!" There was a giant explosion and everybody looked toward it. Admiral Bobbery was sent flying back toward Mario and they saw the yoshis get sent flying into the air. Mario caught Admiral Bobbery and set him down. Then he said, "I still have some kick in that explosion." Indeed he does, since the explosion startled everyone, but Mario & Luigi. It created smoke and dirt was sent flying up too. The yoshis came crashing down and landed about 20ft away from them. The smoke cleared and there were 5 yoshis. One of them was a Purple Dino with broken sunglasses. Mario turned around and looked directly at Boshi. They stood up and brushed themselves off. Then Boshi took off his sunglasses and threw them on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Yoshi. Luigi jumped off of Moshi and ran to aid Mario in assistance. "None of your business." said Boshi. He had dirt and a couple of scrapes on his body. "You destroyed my boat and killed my crew members!" shouted Admiral Bobbery, and his wheel was spinning very fast. "So, what are you going to do about it, Pops!?" "I think we did something already." said Mario & Luigi pointed to the sunglasses. Boshi looked at the glasses and made a really angry face toward Mario & Luigi, which had their arms folded across their chest. "You're gonna be sorry that you ruined my sunglasses!" shouted Boshi. "Why don't you leave and never come back!" shouted the yoshi behind them, and everybody agreed and told them to get lost. "Oh we'll be back!" shouted Boshi and everybody behind him agreed and said negative things to them. "And you better watch your backs!" shouted Boshi and they started to walk away. But, Boshi turned around and said, "Especially you two!" as he pointed to Mario & Luigi. They didn't say anything and they watched them leave into the jungle.

"You showed them, Mario & Luigi." said Moshi. "Yeah, but they'll be back." said Mario. "Well, I hope they don't." said Luigi shaking a bit. Then the village leader walked toward the Mario Bros. "Mario, Luigi." Mario & Luigi turned toward the village leader. "Yoshi and Moshi told me that you two were looking for a Gold Star?" "Yes we are." said Luigi. "May I ask why?" "Sure." said Mario & Luigi. "But, let's go in my hut and talk." said the village leader. Everybody followed him to his hut.

_**Meanwhile **__**(The other side of the Island)**_

Another boat came up onto the shore. A black boat with a blue "W" and a yellow "upside down backward L" We all can guess who this is. Jumping off the boat was Waluigi. He fixed the position of his hat and cracked his fingers. "It's about time that we're on this stupid Island." he said to himself. "Of course we made it." said a voice. "We guided the ship." said another voice. "Yeah, because we're the coolest of cool." said a third voice. "We are--" said a fourth voice. Then, four figures jumped out of the boat and made a pose. They all said together, "THE FAMOUS KOOPA BROS." Waluigi kicked sand in there face. The Koopa Bros. were coughing and gagging since the sand landed in their mouths. They were trying to spit it out. Waluigi shouted, "FAMOUS KOOPA BROS!?" You shouldn't even be called famous, or koopas for that matter. Mario kicked your butts a few years ago." They were still spitting out the sand. "Just be glad we hired you four." The Koopa Bros. ran to the water and sucked some up. They gargled and spitted it out. "Watch it. You'll mess up our cool." said Red. "Yeah and don't worry, we won't let you down." said Yellow.

Waluigi shook his head. "C'mon. There's smoke over there. Maybe we can talk to someone in helping us find the Gold Star." "Right behind ya, Daddy-oh." said Green. "Yeah, let's go!" said Black. Waluigi slapped his head and said to himself, "This was a total mistake." He started walking toward where the smoke was. The Koopa Bros. followed him. The Koopa Bros. worked for King Bowser before, but got beaten up by Mario; in there own Fortress, which they stole from the Bob-Ombs. The Koopa Bros. are, you guessed it, koopas. They look like average koopas, but they wear bandannas and shoes. Each one has a different colored shell. Red, yellow, black, and green that matches there bandanna and shoes. Obviously you already know their shell matches their name.

Anyway, the smoke wasn't far at all. They walked inland, into the jungle. They heard birds and animals making noises. They also heard monkeys screeching. They made there way through trees and bushes and pretty soon, they reach the village and saw that it was empty. Waluigi stopped and so did the Koopa Bros. Waluigi scratched his head. "Where's everybody?" asked Black. "I don't know." said Red. "Maybe they're in there huts." said Waluigi. They saw the fire that was in the middle of the village. Waluigi and the Koopa Bros. moved forward. They stopped again and looked around. "Well, nobody's here." said Green. Just then, a bunch of yoshis came out of the jungle and surrounded them, sticking their spears out. "Uh-oh. Not good." said Waluigi to himself. There had to have been 46 of them. Waluigi and the Koopa Bros. looked at them and smiled nervously. "May we speak to the leader of the group?" asked Waluigi nicely. They didn't answer. "Heh-heh, please." He laughed nervously.

Just then, Boshi and the other yoshis came out of the jungle. "What's going on?" he demanded. They all looked at him. "They were snooping around." said a yoshi. They cleared a path for Boshi to see the others. Boshi looked directly at Waluigi. Waluigi pointed and said, "You must be the leader."

_**Other side of Yoshis Island **__**(Village Leader's Hut)**_

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Moshi, Admiral Bobbery, and the village leader are sitting in his hut, at a wooden table, discussing the Gold Star. Mario & Luigi have just finished telling everyone about what happened. "I see. And if you don't retrieve it, Wario and Waluigi will get it?" "That's right." said Mario. The village leader was thinking. "That's horrible. I hope the Princess is okay." said Yoshi and Moshi and Admiral Bobbery nodded. "We do too." said Luigi. Then, the village leader said, "The Gold Star you are seeking, my ancestors had such a Star." Everybody gasped and looked at the village leader. "You knew about an important thing and decided not to share it with us?" asked Moshi. "This is different. You have no idea what would happen if those stars fell into the wrong hands." "You know where it is then." asked Admiral Bobbery. "Yes." "Where is it?" asked Mario. "It's deep in the jungle. Around the middle area." "Yes! Now we know where the Star is. We should go and find it now!" said Mario happy.

"But, there are dangerous animals and monsters deep in the jungle. Where brave yoshis will not venture." said the village leader. "What!?" shouted Luigi. He stood up and waved his hands. "No way am I going!" "Luigi, you have to go. We'll go together." said Mario. Luigi looked at him. "The forest, fine. You knew where you were going. But, deep in a jungle we never even went through filled with monsters, well that just takes the ravioli!" said Luigi scared. "We'll go with you." said Yoshi and Moshi. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the village leader. "Yeah, if it's okay with Mario & Luigi." said Moshi and Yoshi nodded. "See Luigi, they'll come with us. We could use the speed." Luigi didn't know what to say. Then he said, "Ooooooh, alright." Everybody cheered and Mario & Luigi gave each other a high five. "Oh what the heck." said Yoshi and Moshi and they hugged Mario & Luigi. But, they were squeezing them again. "OW! You're doing it again." said Mario & Luigi. Admiral Bobbery and the village leader were laughing.

Then, they heard screaming outside and it broke up the hug. The village leader stood up and said, "What's happening?" "Everybody stormed out of the hut, the village leader being first, and they saw, 15ft away from them, was an unconscious yoshi, the red one to be exact. Then, behind them were Boshi, with new sunglasses, and the three yoshis. Everybody was outside to see what was going on. The village leader was shocked. Mario noticed the other people. "No! It can't be!" Then everybody noticed them. Waluigi was riding Boshi and the Koopa Bros. were riding the yoshis that were their color. Yoshi screamed, "What have you done!?" "We told you we'd be back. I also said to watch your backs." said Boshi. "You'll pay for this!" shouted Moshi. "No we won't." said Waluigi and he continued. "I made a pact with Boshi to help find the Gold Star. I'm still mad that you two are still alive." while pointing to Mario & Luigi, "But, I got the information I need." The Koopa Bros. laughed.

Mario & Luigi only saw three of them. "Wasn't there 4 of you?" asked Mario. "Yeah there was." said Red. "And like Boshi said, you better watch your backs!" shouted Green. Then, everybody saw a spear lodge into the village leader's back and stuck out of his chest. Everybody gasped. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Yoshi. Everybody was shocked. Mario & Luigi turned around and saw Yellow come from behind and ran to Boshi, while riding a yoshi. Yoshi and Moshi ran toward the village leader and tried to hold him. He gave a groan, his eyes rolled backwards, and he fell to the floor. The village leader was dead. All the yoshis started to cry, except the 5. Admiral Bobbery was in disbelief.

"Did you find out where the star is?" asked Waluigi to Yellow. "Yep! I know exactly where it is." Luigi looked terrified and Mario shouted, in an angry tone, "I swear, on the Mushroom Kingdom, you'll never get away with this!" "But, indeed we will. The other part of the pact is coming up." said Boshi. "It will literally carry you away." said Black. Yoshi looked at Boshi and stood up and said, "This is your entire fault. If I ever catch you, I swear I will kill you!" "You'll never stop us." said Boshi. Then Waluigi lifted his arm and tossed a lasso at Mario. He didn't see it coming in time and he was lassoed. Waluigi pulled him off the ground toward him. "MARIO!!!" shouted Luigi. "AHHHH!" screamed Mario and he landed on Boshi, in front of Waluigi, and he tied him up. "Always kill the stronger and leave the weak to die. He'll have fun burning at the stake!" shouted Waluigi. Waluigi and his group started laughing and were about to ride away. "LUIGIIIIII!" shouted Mario. "MARIOOOOOO!" shouted Luigi as he stuck his arm out. They started to ride away. Luigi thought fast and he jumped on Moshi. "We're getting Mario back!" Admiral Bobbery jumped on and said, "I'm coming too, I have an idea." Yoshi grabbed the lasso from the village leader and tossed it to Luigi. "Take it, it'll help." said Yoshi. Luigi caught it and Moshi ran off, chasing after Boshi and the rest of the gang.

Moshi was running as fast as he can. He was definitely faster than Yoshi. They saw the yoshis up ahead. They jumped over a log and Moshi jumped over the log. They made a right and Moshi kept following them. He was 20ft behind them. The green Koopa looked behind and saw Moshi and Luigi, but didn't see Admiral Bobbery behind him. "Waluigi, they're on our tail." Waluigi looked backed and said, "Then, we have to slow them down and lose them." Mario looked behind them and saw Luigi with Moshi. "HELLLLLP!" he shouted. "I'm coming Mario." shouted Luigi. They jumped over more logs. "Form a wall!" shouted Boshi and the 4 yoshis formed double wall behind him. Two yoshis, then two more yoshis. Admiral Bobbery looked ahead and saw their formation. "Luigi, tie the lasso around me." "Moshi, I'm putting you on auto pilot." said Luigi. Moshi understood. Waluigi made a sharp left through bushes. "Bushes 12:00." shouted Moshi and Luigi laid low. They went through and Moshi was catching up a little bit. He was 15ft away.

Luigi tied the lasso around Admiral Bobbery. "Turn my key." he said. Luigi stopped the wheel and turned it the other way. Admiral Bobbery started ticking. "Now, hurl me over to the four yoshis, and what ever you do, don't let go of the rope." Luigi nodded in approval. "Moshi, what ever happens, keep going." said Luigi. Moshi understood. Luigi started to swing Admiral Bobbery around. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I'm getting dizzy." Then he shouted, "NOW!" Luigi hurled Admiral Bobbery at the Koopa Bros. He landed on the red one. "Hey." said Admiral Bobbery and the four looked at him. "Have a blast!" he shouted. The Koopa Bros. and the four yoshis screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Then he exploded. Waluigi turned around and saw the blast and saw the yoshis fly up into the air. "Damn!" he said. Moshi ran right through the explosion. Mario saw the whole thing and said, "Way to go Luigi!" "Shut up!" shouted Waluigi. Moshi saw Boshi and caught up with him a little more. He was about 10ft away from him now.

Luigi saw Admiral Bobbery fly up and away. He yanked the rope and he came down toward Luigi. He landed on Moshi. "God job, Luigi." he said. "Thanks." They kept following Boshi. They made a right and jumped over plants and logs. "What do I do now? I don't want to have Mario explode." Mario shouted, "Luigi, use a fireball!" "But, I can't!" "You can do it! I know you can!" Luigi tried to make a fireball. He closed his fist and concentrated. He opened it, and nothing but a spark. "I can't." he said to himself. "C'mon Luigi, we believe you can. And Mario believes in you too." said Admiral Bobbery. "LUIGIIIIIII!" "Shut him up for good!" shouted Boshi. "That's it! I'm gonna shut you up for the rest of your life!" said Waluigi and he took out a huge knife. Mario gasped. Luigi gasped. "MARIOOOOOOO!" Luigi closed his eyes and his fist. His fist was shaking violently. Waluigi raised his arm. As he was about to stab Mario, Luigi said, "Yo, Twiggy!" Waluigi turned around and saw Luigi standing and balanced on Moshi's saddle. "Leave my brother alone!" and he pitched the green fireball, like a baseball.

It came at him so fast; he didn't have time to react. The fireball hit him in the face. Waluigi screamed hysterically. "AHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! OH GOD!" He dropped the knife and he covered his face with his hands. Then he accidentally blocked Boshi's vision when he leaned his arms and head on his head. "Hey, I can't see, stupid." and he was moving left and right like he was drunk. Boshi didn't want to stop because he knew Moshi was still on his tail. But, worrying about his vision, he didn't realize Mario managed to fall off. Luigi saw him and he leaned over and grabbed Mario's shirt and pulled him up onto Moshi. "I can't see!" shouted Boshi. Waluigi looked up with his badly burned face and saw he was about to crash into a tree. Then, Boshi saw it too. It was too late to turn out of the way or stop. So they did what anybody would do. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and they crashed head first into the big old tree. They fell to the floor, not moving.

Moshi rode passed them and he slowed down. Slowed down and then he stopped. They all jumped off of Moshi and he just fell to the ground. "Oh God! I'm tired." he said trying to catch his breathe. Luigi untied Mario. Mario immediately hugged him. "Oh God! Thank you so much. I thought I was done for back there." "You would have done the same for me." said Luigi. "You didn't get scared!" "I was concerned for you!" said Luigi to Mario. They shook hands. Mario looked at Admiral Bobbery. "Your explosions are like fireworks. Thank you too Admiral Bobbery." "No problem, Mario. Always glad to be of service." Moshi got up and said, "I'm ready, as long as we walk back." "Moshi, without you, you guys would have never saved me." "Thanks, Mario." "Let's go see Waluigi and Boshi." said Mario. "Right." said everyone.

They walked to where Waluigi and Boshi crashed. But, they were gone. "Where are they?" asked Luigi. "Maybe they woke up and went back to their village. I mean, they did get a serious beating." said Admiral Bobbery. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just upset we couldn't help out the village leader." said Mario. "Yeah." said Moshi. Everybody looked down. "Com'on, let's get back to the village. Yoshi is, most likely, waiting for us." said Moshi. Everybody agreed and they started to walk back toward the village.

_**In the Jungle **__**(About 1 hour later)**_

"He guys, listen." said Mario. Everybody was quiet and they can faintly here a noise. Everybody gasped. "Could that be?" asked Luigi. "Let's a go!" said Mario. Everybody ran to the noise and pretty soon, they were out of the jungle and onto the beach. Yep, they heard the ocean and everybody was happy. They were all jumping for joy and cheering. "We're out of the jungle!" shouted Moshi and Luigi. "I know what I'm doing!" shouted Admiral Bobbery and he ran to the ocean and he jumped in to wash himself off. "See Luigi, I told you we were going to get out of the jungle." said Mario. "I'm just happy to be out of the jungle."

Moshi noticed Admiral Bobbery, who was all clean, was walking away. He looked to see what he was walking toward and noticed something. "Mario, what's that?" he pointed. Mario looked over and noticed a boat in the distance. It wasn't any boat, it was Admiral Bobbery's boat. Luigi noticed too and the all ran to the boat. Admiral Bobbery reached it first and the rest reached it right after. They all stood there and looked at the boat, to see the work of Boshi and his crew.

The boat was badly burned and badly damaged. It was broken in half; there were holes all over the side of the boat. Most of the boat was burned that if you touched it, it would turn into ash. The ship was beyond repairable and they all knew that. Then Admiral Bobbery said, "I still can't believe he did this." "That's why when we are searching for the Gold Star, we are going to stop Boshi." said Mario. "Yeah, then the yoshi village will in peace again." said Moshi Everybody agreed and then Luigi thought of something. "You know, since we landed on the Island from this boat, then yoshi village should be in that direction." He pointed and everybody looked. "Luigi, you're right. The village is in that direction." said Mario. "Way to go Luigi!" said Admiral Bobbery. Luigi put his hands behind his back and made a little kick. (His taunt from Super Smash Bros.) "Come on guys, Yoshi must be worried sick." said Moshi. "Right, let's a go!" said Mario. Everybody ran into the direction of where the village is.

_**Meanwhile **__**(At Wario's Fortress)**_

It is lightning and thundering outside of Wario's Fortress. There is wind blowing outside the fortress, moderate, but strong enough where it's blowing the branches side to side and the leaves brushing against each other. Also it is a storm with no rain. At the top of a tower on the fortress, there is a room that is lit with torches. The torches are illuminating the room with dim lamps. The torches are giving off a crackling sound of the fire. The walls are concrete with a small window, there are bars preventing from jumping out. It is a big room with a small section that has metal bars. This room has a holding cell. Behind the metal bars is Princess Peach, which she is still unconscious. Lying on the wooden bed, with a mattress on top, she finally starts to wake up. She slowly opens here eyes and moans. She then sits up and stretches, then she holds her head.

"Ugh, I have such a headache." She said to herself. She looks around the room and sees a door in front of her and a wooden desk next to it. The there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. The flash lit up the whole room and disappeared. She can hear the howling wind outside and wonders where she is and she looks at her dress and sees that is torn with black burn stains. "What happened?" she says to herself again. Then, she recalls what happened, having a flashback of the Bob-Omb in the dining room of her castle. "Oh no! Toadsworth and Toad must be worried sick and I don't even know where I am."

After Princess Peach finished her sentence, she heard the metal door that was in front of her view. She looked at it and saw the doorknob make a squeaky turn. Then the door slowly opened, also making a squeaky noise, as it opened, from the rusty door hinge. The door was opened all the way and Princess Peach only saw a shadowed figure through the doorway. "Who's th…there?" she asked frightened. Then, there was thunder and lightning again and the light lit up the room. The light revealed that it was Wario, and he walked into the room. "YOU!" shouted Princess Peach. "Yes. I'm a Wario." "Where am I!?" demanded Princess Peach. "You are in my fortress, so you better watch yourself Princess." he said in a threatening voice while pointing to her.

Wario walked over to the old desk nearby the door. "What do you want with me then?" she asked. "You'll find out, in time Princess. But as of right now, it is not of importance to you." Wario turned toward the wall behind him and saw the intercom box. He flipped the switch and held the red button. Then, a green light came on. He blew into the mike and dust flew off it. Then he said, "You can come in now, and hurry it up will ya!" "Yes sir." said the voice on the intercom. Wario lifted his finger off the button and flipped the switch back up and turned it back off. "You'll never get away with this. Mario & Luigi will rescue me!" shouted Princess Peach. But Wario said calmly, "I don't think that will be happening any time soon." "You mean…" and she saw Wario take his finger and stroke it across his neck while making a ripping sound. Princess Peach gasped and there was lightning and thunder.

The light illuminated the room; casting their shadows and then disappeared. "You liar! I don't believe you!" she shouted at him with rage. But Wario shouted back at her, "Believe it Princess!" Mario & Luigi are dead! And with them out of the way, I will be able to go along with my plans! Nobody will stop Waluigi or me and there's nothing you can do about it! "You're a madman!" "Oh shut up!" All of a sudden, somebody comes through the doorway and into the room. He is holding a spear and also has a spear for a nose. He is the guard that Mario & Luigi saw. Wario turned toward him and said, while pointing to Princess Peach, "I want you to keep an eye on her." "Yes sir, Wario." replied the guard. He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair.

Wario turned and walked toward the door. Before he walked out, he said to the guard, "Make sure she doesn't come to any harm." He looked at her and saw she was puzzled and upset. Then he turned back toward the guard. "Understood, sir." replied the guard. Wario turns around and walks through the doorway, slamming the door on the way out. The guard leaned his spear against the wall and folded his arms. Princess Peach got up and sat on her bed. She said in her head, "Mario, Luigi, I know you're still alive, somewhere out there. I just know it." She sighs and looks at the guard. The guard gave her a look, but not with an attitude.

_**Yoshis Island **__**(Yoshi Village; The Next Day)**_

It is the next day here at Yoshis Island. It maybe be another beautiful day, but in the hearts of the Yoshis in the Yoshi Village, it is dark and sad. Everybody is just coming out of the graveyard where they just finished burying their beloved Village Leader and one of the residential yoshis. They're coming out crying and are returning to their homes. In the graveyard, our heroes are standing over the very grave that the Village Leader and the red yoshi is resting in. Yoshi and Moshi are holding each other crying, Mario & Luigi have their hats off and over their heart, and Admiral Bobbery is looking down with his hat over his heart as well. Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery put their hats back on and went to walk Yoshi and Moshi out of the graveyard.

Then Mario said, "It's going to be all right, Yoshi and Moshi." "Yeah, everything is going to be fine." added Luigi. "I just still can't believe that he is really gone." said Yoshi as he was crying. "Me too." added Moshi. "I just feel terrible that we couldn't prevent this catastrophe that has befallen onto you yoshis." said Admiral Bobbery. Mario & Luigi agreed. "Who is going to lead the yoshi tribe now?" "I really don't have a clue, Yoshi. But, we are going to have to settle this soon." said Moshi. They past through the entrance of the graveyard and now they are out. Yoshi looked around the village and saw that the yoshis went to their normal business, but looked upset as they continued.

"I think it is best that we don't mention to them that we need to have somebody else lead the village." said Moshi. "I think you are right, and besides, that will make them sadder and angry if we do." said Yoshi. Yoshi turned back toward Mario & Luigi. He continued. "Mario, Luigi, we have to do something with Boshi. He is just going to continue what he is doing until he gets what he wants." "Then we just have to stop him before he kills anybody else." said Mario. Luigi gulped. "How are we supposed to do that?" he asked. "We have to stop him in the jungle." said Admiral Bobbery. "That's right. The Koopa Bros. and Boshi are going to be looking for the Gold Star with Waluigi. We just have to stop them and find the Gold Star before they do." said Mario. "That's means that we are going to have to leave now if we want to get a head start before they do." replied Admiral Bobbery.

"Yoshi and I are going to go with you." said Moshi. "We want to be there and help you take down Boshi and Waluigi, and get that Gold Star before they do." added Yoshi. "That is very good to here, you guys. We will really need your help." said Mario. "But Mario, there are giant piranha plants in the jungle." said Luigi scared. "That's why we will have Admiral Bobbery with us, if he joins us." "Poppycock, of course I will be with you Mario Bros. We'll show them a thing or two not to mess with us." replied Admiral Bobbery. "Perfect. Then we should be going if we want to hurry up." said Mario. "Mario, you guys know where we are going right?" asked Luigi. "I remember exactly what the Village Leader said. We are going to do this for the yoshis, the Princess, and for the Mushroom Kingdom. But how can we do it without my super brother, Luigi?" asked Mario. Luigi looked at him and gave him a wink. Mario smiled and said, "All right, lets a go." Mario & Luigi jumped on Yoshi and Moshi and Admiral Bobbery jumped on Yoshi behind Mario. They ran into the jungle preparing their search for the Gold Star.

_**In the Jungle **__**(About 1 hour later)**_

The gang was in the middle of searching for the Gold Star. Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery were still riding Yoshi and Moshi. Luigi was still nervous from before they left. "Do you guys know where we are going?" he asked Yoshi and Moshi. "The Village Leader told us that it was located in the center of the Island." said Moshi. "Yeah, and we are almost in the center." continued Yoshi. "How do you know that?" asked Admiral Bobbery. We know Yoshis island like the back of our hands." said Yoshi and Moshi. "Just like you Admiral Bobbery. You know your way around the Mushroom seas." said Mario. Admiral Bobbery smiled and winked at Mario. Mario looked ahead and said, "I hope we can find this star before Waluigi, Boshi, and his gang finds it first." "Us too, Mario." said Luigi and everybody else approved with him.

They were still walking and Luigi heard some rustling in the trees. He looked up and he was shock to what he have seen. "Mario, look!" he pointed. Everybody looked up and saw the top of a building. "Yoshi, what's that?" asked Mario. "I haven't the slightest clue." he replied. "Moshi do you know?" asked Admiral Bobbery. "No, I don't know either." They were still walking towards the building and Mario asked, "Isn't that the center of the island?" "Yes, that is the center, but we've never seen that building before. Then again, we haven't been to the center recently." Yoshi pointed. "If my instincts are correct, then our star is in the building." said Admiral Bobbery. Then lets a go!" shouted Mario. Luigi moaned as Yoshi and Moshi galloped towards the building, unaware of the dangers that might around.

It wasn't long before they reached the building. They stood in front what appears to be the entrance of the building. They were all looking at it. Then, everybody jumped off the yoshis. Mario asked, "What is it?" Yoshi answered, "It appears to be a temple." Luigi quickly said, "A temple? There is no way that we are going in there." he said scared. "I bet 100% that the star is in there." said Admiral Bobbery. "I bet you're right." said Moshi. "We have to go in and look." Mario said. "But Mario, just look at that temple!" Luigi said nervously and scared.

Everybody looked at the temple and they could see that it was big. It has 4 statues of piranha plants with 2 on each side in front of the temple. The temple was made of stone and had a big front entrance. There are also 2 torches hanging on the wall next to the entrance. "I have a bead feeling about this, Mario." Luigi said scared. Mario sighed. "Are you sure this is the center of the island?" he asked Yoshi and Moshi. "Yes, we are positively certain." "Then we have no choice but to go in and look." Admiral Bobbery said. "You mean go in there, right?" asked Luigi as he pointed to the temple. "Yes, and we all should stay together." Mario said. Then, they heard a loud roar in the distance and echoed throughout the jungle. Luigi looked back toward the noise. Then, Mario said, "But we should go in now." Everybody agreed and ran towards the entrance of the temple. Luigi turned back around and saw them running. Then he shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" and started running with them. Then, a stone door slammed shut behind them.

_**Inside the Temple **__**(1**__**st**__** Floor Corridor)**_

They were all inside the temple and looked around. They were in a big hallway with sand as the base. There are many torches on the wall to light up the hallway. "This hall way is pretty big." Yoshi said. "Yeah, but, where do we start looking. This place is big and there are a lot of rooms." Moshi said. Mario looked around and saw something on the wall to his left. He walked over to the wall. Admiral Bobbery saw him and asked, "Mario, where are you going?" "There's something on this wall." Mario responded. Everybody started to follow him. They reached the wall and they all saw an inscription. Mario read it out loud. "If you see the almighty plant of plants, then you must find its 5 keys which are hidden. 5 floors are where you must seek. But, beware for---." Mario stopped reading.

"But beware what?" asked Luigi frightened. "There is no more to read." "Look up there." Admiral Bobbery said. Everybody looked above the reading and saw a huge map of the first floor. They were reading it and looking to see if it could possibly help. Then Yoshi pointed and said, "Look, there are two sets of stairs." "They're right besides the entrance door." Moshi said. Mario thought for a moment and said, "We will have to split up if we want to find the star before Waluigi, Boshi, and his gang finds it first." "Split up!?" Luigi shouted. He continued, "Mario, this place is huge. What if something happens to us?" he asked nervously. "We have no other choice. There are 5 floors with 5 keys so I am guessing that there is a key on each floor." Mario said. "So one person to each floor?" Admiral Bobbery added. "That would be the best thing to do." Moshi said. "If we have to then." Luigi said scared and disappointed.

"Okay, according to the map, there are 5 floors." Mario pointed to the map. He continued. "There is a basement level and a sub-basement level. Yoshi, I want you to look in the basement level and Moshi, I want you to look in the sub-basement level." "Right Mario." "Sure thing Mario." Yoshi and Moshi said. "Okay, Admiral Bobbery, you can this floor, which is the first floor." "No problem, Mario." Admiral Bobbery said. "I will take the second floor and Luigi, you will take the third floor." "Okey-dokey, Mario" Luigi said nervously.

"Mario, may I interrupt?" asked Admiral Bobbery. Mario acknowledged him to do so. "I noticed on the map that there is a fourth floor." Everybody looked at the map. "I'm guessing that we will need the keys to access the fourth floor. I'm also puzzled that the fourth floor is only one room." Everybody thought for a moment and Mario said, "But let us find those keys and together, go to the fourth floor." Everybody agreed. "But, we have to be aware of Waluigi, Boshi, and his gang." Mario added. "We will Mario." everybody said. "They could be here soon or they might even be here already. So we have to keep a sharp eye out for them." Everybody agreed by nodding their heads. "Okay everybody, when we are done, we will meet back here." Everybody, again, agreed. "Good, lets a go." Yoshi and Moshi took the stairs, which were to the left of the entrance, to the basement. Admiral Bobbery started walking down the corridor of the first floor. Mario & Luigi took the stairs, which were on the right side of the entrance, to the second and third floor.

As Mario & Luigi were walking up the stairs, they were talking to each other. "Mario, what if there is something bad on the fourth floor. I mean, the inscription said, [the almighty plant of plants]." Luigi said. "You don't think that this has something to do with the piranha plants, do you?" asked Mario concerned. "I really hope not." Luigi said nervously. "We can't rule out the possibility." "Mario, I have a bad feeling about this." he said scared. "Me too Luigi. We just have to stay on our toes." They reached the second floor and Mario said, "Okay Luigi, be careful and stay sharp." "You too, Mario." Mario gave thumbs to Luigi and Luigi did it back to Mario. Mario jumped off the stairs and onto the second floor. He turned around and watched Luigi walk up to the third floor. Then, he turned back around and saw a big corridor with stone blocks blocking most of the doors.

Mario glanced at his right and noticed that there was another map on the wall, but it was only for his floor, the second floor. He grabbed the torch next to it on the wall, and used it to read the map. He started thinking. "Hmmm. This door is different that the other ones. I should check this door out first." He turned around and started walking down the corridor. He passed the first two doors which were barricaded by stone blocks. After he passed them, he took one more step and felt the floor sink. "What the?" he said. Then, he heard a grinding noise and without thinking and to a great reflex, Mario dove backwards and a huge saw blade appeared and almost chopped Mario in half. Mario started breathing heavy. He got up, brushed himself off, picked up his hat and putted it on his head. "Whoa, that was close one. I have to be more careful." He picked up the torch he dropped and he started walking towards the door he want to walk to. "I wonder if Luigi and the rest of the gang are alright." he said to himself worried.

_**Third Floor **__**(Corridor)**_

Back on the third floor, Luigi ran into a problem also. "Oh my God!" he screamed as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the long corridor. He glanced backwards and saw a giant boulder rolling toward him. He faced forward and kept running. The boulder kept picking up speed since Luigi and the boulder were slightly going down hill. Luigi said to himself, "What am I going to do!?" The boulder was quickly approaching him. Luigi reached the end of the corridor and turned around. The boulder was heading directly toward him. "I'm going to die!" He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the wall. He didn't notice that he pushed in a block that was on the wall. Then, the wall turned 360° and Luigi was on the other side of the corridor.

The boulder smashed into the wall and the boulder and the wall both collapsed. Luigi got thrown to the ground by the force of the impact. He looked up and realized he was safe. "Oh, thank God!" he screamed with joy. He got up, brushed himself off, and fixed the position of his cap. "So, the doors are here. I wondered why they weren't on the other side." he said nervously. He looked at the wall and grabbed the torch. He started tiptoeing down the hallway very cautiously and very scared.

_**First Floor **__**(A random room)**_

On the first floor, Admiral Bobbery walked into the first door on his right, by exploding and destroying the door. He walked in and saw a chest in the middle of the room. The torches on the wall provided him light. He walked toward the chest, not realizing the standing caskets that were behind him next to the doorway. He reached the chest and said, "Maybe the key is in here." He opened the chest and there was no key. There was nothing in it. He scoffed and said, "I'll try another door." He turned around and saw the two mummy caskets open. He just stood there watching them open and he saw two empty armored knights.

Then, he saw two green glowing objects go into the knights. He said to himself, "What's going on?" The glow disappeared and Admiral Bobbery saw green eyes in the knight's head. So Admiral Bobbery stepped back. The two knights walked out of the caskets and they were wielding battle axes. Admiral Bobbery stared at the green eyes. Then, he tried to make a run for it, but one of the knights grabbed him and threw him back. Then the other knight said in a ghostly voice, "Heeeeeeyyyyyy, where do yooooouuuuu think yooouuuuu'rrrrreeee going?" Admiral Bobbery got up onto his fighter stance and prepared for battle.

_**Basement **__**(A Random Room)**_

Yoshi, who is on the basement level, is fighting right now against an armored knight. Yoshi jumped back and charged at the knight. But the knight slapped him out of the way. Yoshi slammed against the wall and the knight threw his battle axe at him. Yoshi saw it coming and did a barrel roll out of the way. He jumped and when he was in the air next to the knight, he gave him a flutter kick. His flutter kick landed 20 consecutive hits and when he landed on the ground, he gave the knight a tail-whip. The knight went flying into a wall and he collapsed, into pieces on impact. Yoshi saw the green glow rise from the collapsed knight and just exploded, making a small popping sound. He stood up and said, "I wonder if everyone else is doing fine."

_**Sub-Basement **__**(Corridor)**_

Moshi, who is on the sub-basement level, walked out of a room and back into the corridor. He was carrying a blue yoshi egg he made. Behind him were two collapsed knights on the floor. Moshi continued down the corridor and saw a door blocked with a stone block. Moshi threw the egg at the block and the blocked shattered. He walked into the room and then he got smacked into the wall. He got dazed, but quickly recovered. He got back up and saw three blue piranha plants. They said, "You will never stop the king and you will never get out alive!" "What do you mean, king?" "You won't be alive to find out!" and the piranha plants rushed him.

Moshi dove out of the way right before they bit him. Moshi looked at the torch that was on the wall and used his tongue to grab it. He grabbed it and ate the flame. The piranha plants rushed him again. Moshi's stomach expanded and when the three piranha plants were close, he used a flame breath and torched the piranha plants. They were dead and Moshi turned around and saw a chest. He ran to the chest and he said, "I really hope there is a key in here." He opened the chest and what he saw made him disappointed a little. It was a leaf of stone. Moshi picked it up and said, "A stone leaf? That's strange. I better report this to Mario."

_**Second Floor **__**(A Room)**_

Back to our plumber hero Mario, he is in the room he wanted to check first. He moved the torch around so he could see what was in the room. He noticed a big chest that was dangling from the ceiling by a rusted metal chain. He looked to his left and saw a torch holder on the wall. He placed the torch on the holder and he ran to the other side of the wall. He jumped and wall kicked on the wall and landed on the chest. When he landed, the chest swayed back and forth and eventually, the chain snapped. Right before the chest hit the ground; Mario jumped off and rolled so he wouldn't get hurt. The chest shattered on the floor and Mario got up and went to grab the torch. He picked it up and walked to the shattered chest. "Wow!" he said. He bent over and picked up what he had found. It was a stone hammer. It is a hammer that can destroy stone blocks. Then he said, "Now I can go into that room that I had no access too." He turned around and walked out of the room. He went down the corridor to the stone block. He took out the hammer and he smashed the block into pieces with one swing.

Before he walked into the room, he threw the torch in there and it stuck into the ground. The torch lit up the room and Mario saw another chest, so he walked into the room with the hammer still in his hand. He approached the chest and when he reached it, he saw it was encased in stone. So he lifted his hammer over his head in a swinging position and swung at the stone chest. The stone casing shattered, and Mario opened the wooden one. He saw that it was a stone of a piranha plant's head. "He said to himself, "I have a funny feeling that this is a key." As soon as he picked up the stone did, the entranced was sealed by a metal door. He turned around and saw two pokeys pop up from the ground. They were undead pokeys. Basically, they were grey cactuses.

"What'ssssssssssss the matter, afraid to touucchhhhhhh usssssssss? Heh, heh." "I'm not afraid. Maybe you're afraid to come to me." The pokeys stopped smiling.

Then, one pokey tossed up a grey cactus ball and smacked it, with his head, toward Mario. Mario was ready for it. He picked up his hammer and tossed down the stone. He swung the hammer and he hit the cactus ball. The cactus ball flew back to the pokey and knocked its head off. Its body collapsed and the head disappeared. The other pokey charged at Mario. Mario ran toward the pokey. As soon as they were face to face, the pokey made the fist move, which was a big mistake on his part. Mario shifted right while his hammer was ready. The pokey missed his attacked and Mario swung his hammer at the bottom of the pokey. The pokey fell and Mario jumped toward the pokey's head and smashed his hammer downward as he came down. He hit the head and the pokey disappeared. Mario stood up and walked over near the chest. He picked up the stone and he put it in his pocket. "I better go to the third floor and see if Luigi is doing alright." Mario ran out of the room and headed toward the third floor.

_**Third Floor **__**(Another Room)**_

Back to our other hero, the man in green, Luigi just walked into a third room and it had a chest in it. He walked to the chest and he carefully opened it. But, it wouldn't open. Right after he tried to open the chest, he heard bones rattling and quickly said scared, "What's that?" as he quickly turned around. He saw two Dry Bones Troopas. They were white Koopa Troopa skeletons with red eyes and red shoes. Luigi panicked. One dry bones said in a ghostly voice, "We will never let you get what's in that chest." "Fine, I don't even want it." Luigi said frightened. "It's too late. Now you will never see the light of day." The other dry bones said.

One of the dry bones threw a bone at Luigi. Luigi dove out of the way. The other dry bones charged at him. Luigi got up and when Dry Bones tried to whack him with his bone, Luigi did a side-step dodge. He punched Dry Bones twice in the face and kicked him in the face. (His 3 punch comb.) As Dry Bones was disoriented, Luigi smashed punched him and the head of the dry bones went flying off. The dry bones' body collapsed. The other dry bones went to pick up the other's head. He ate it. Then, Dry Bones flashed and his eyes and shoes turned blue. Luigi was still nervous, but he was in his fighter stance. Then, Dry Bones grew larger and was now taller and bigger than Luigi.

Luigi panicked as Dry Bones approached him. He was carrying a huge bone. Luigi tried to throw punches and kicks, but Dry Bones kept dodging them. Luigi tried to do a leg sweep, but Dry Bones grabbed his feet on the swing. He swung Luigi around in a circle and threw him against the wall. Luigi banged against the wall and he saw Dry Bones charging at him, ready with his bone. He stopped in front of Luigi and was about to smash his head in and Luigi closed his eyes. But, Dry Bones stopped. He felt the back of his head and turned around. It was Mario in the doorway. He threw his hammer at Dry Bones, to stop him, as he walked in.

Dry Bones snarled directly at Mario and rushed him. Mario rushed him too. Luigi opened his eyes and saw Mario and Dry Bones. Dry Bones swung his bone at Mario. Mario did a forward barrel roll and Dry Bones' attack missed. Mario started his three punch combo on Dry Bones. Then he gave him an uppercut and Dry Bones flew up a little bit. Luigi got up and ran toward them. When Dry Bones fell back down and was right above Mario's head, Mario did a tornado spin. Dry Bones was caught in it and was continually getting punched. Luigi stopped next to them and when Mario punched him upward, as his final blow on the tornado spin, Luigi jumped next to Dry Bones in midair. Then, Luigi did a super jump punch and green fire surrounded Dry Bones and he exploded. Luigi came back down and landed next to Mario.

"Luigi, are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks to you Mario." Mario helped Luigi get up, and then he went to grab his hammer. He picked it up and walked back to Luigi. "Hey Mario, maybe you can open that chest with your hammer, which by the way, how did you get that?" Mario walked over to the chest and said, "I found it in a room." Mario swung his hammer at the chest and the chest was destroyed. Mario put away his hammer and looked down. He picked up an object that was in the chest. "Luigi, heads up!" he said and tossed it to Luigi. Luigi caught it and said, "Wow!" He held up another stone hammer and Mario said, "Now we both have hammers. They gave each other a high five and Luigi put away his hammer. Now both Mario Bros. have hammers.

Then the Dry Bones bone's fell to the ground along with a stone, next to Luigi. He looked down and picked it up. It was a stone vine. "Mario, look at this!" "I have something similar." he said as he pulled out the stone piranha plant's head. Mario thought for a moment. "Luigi, give me that stone." Luigi tossed him the stone and Mario caught it. Then, Mario looked at the bottom of the stone head and saw a hole. Then, he placed the head on the vine and it made a perfect fit. Luigi was surprised as Mario said, "This has to be the key to unlock the fourth floor." Mario, look at the vine." Mario looked at it. "There are more empty slots." Luigi continued. "We have to go tell the others." The put the stones away and they raced back to the first floor.

_**First Floor **__**(Corridor)**_

Mario & Luigi made to the first floor and they saw Yoshi, Moshi, and Admiral Bobbery ready to go look for them. "It's been way too long; we have to go look for them!" Admiral Bobbery said. Don't worry, we're back." Mario said. Everybody looked and saw them. They ran to them and Yoshi said, Are you guys alright?" "Yeah, you guys were awful long." Moshi added. It's a long story, but we're fine." Mario said. He continued, "Anyway, we found a couple of stones and we think that they are connected to each other." He pulled out the stones. "How ironic, we found similar stones too." Admiral Bobbery said. They each pulled out a stone. Moshi pulled out two stone leafs, Yoshi pulled out a stone ring of flower petals, and Admiral Bobbery pulled out a stone body with a long opening running down the body.

Mario held out his stones and Admiral Bobbery held out his. They both put each other's stones against one another and pushed them together. They fit perfectly with the vine going in the body portion. Everybody was surprised. Then, Moshi took the two stone leafs and put them on the body. The leafs fit exactly and they look like they were the arms. Then, Yoshi took his stone and put it around the stone head part and it fit exactly. They all looked at the figure of the piranha plant and Luigi gasped.

"Mario, you don't think that that's what is on the fourth floor do you?" "I don't know Luigi, but I have a feeling that the star we are looking for is, indeed, on the fourth floor." Mario said. "Then we must go quickly." Admiral Bobbery said. "Yeah, we're right behind you Mario & Luigi." Yoshi said. "We won't let you down." Moshi added. "Then let's a go!" Mario shouted. Everybody agreed and they all went to the fourth floor. Once they all left the first floor, a couple of shadowed figures jumped out. One of them threw something at the entrance door. Then, there was an explosion and the door was destroyed. They all laughed and went outside.

_**Fourth Floor **__**(Hallway)**_

Everybody made it to the fourth floor. Once they reached the top, there was a long hallway with no doors. On the other end of the hallway, there seems like there is door, which has strange markings on it. They walked toward the other end, passing torches and other markings on the wall. But the one they were all looking at was so visible and big, they were all focused on it. The wall had a huge drawing of a piranha plant, which is exactly similar to the object that they put together. The drawing covered the whole wall. "I don't like the looks of this." Luigi said nervously. He was shaking and was walking behind Mario. They reached the other end and it wasn't a door, it was only a wall. Mario examined the wall carefully. He placed his hand on the wall and moved it around.

He moved his hand over an open socket. It was located in the middle of the drawings stomach. He felt around the socket. Mario turned around toward Luigi and Luigi walked toward the socket, while carrying the statue. He slowly placed the statue into the empty space and it fit exactly into the hole. Then, the wall started rumbling and everybody backed up. Luigi ran behind Mario. The wall continued rumbling and suddenly, the drawings eyes lit up and the wall started to split open slowly. Everybody just stood there and watched. The wall continued to open and they all could see what was inside. The wall was completely open and everybody walked in to the room with caution.

They were all in the big vast open room. There are torches and markings all around the room. There is a big podium in the middle of the room, where the sun shined through. They all looked around and saw nothing. The floor had a lot of sand and there are a lot of pillars. Some are still standing, but are cracked and some are on the floor broken in half. "Admiral Bobbery said, "Looks like no one is here." Then, the door behind them sealed very fast. They all turned around to see and then they heard a very loud roar. They turned back around and they started to hear flapping noises. "Wha…what's that noi…noise?" asked Luigi very scarred. The flapping was getting louder and closer. "Everybody brace yourself." Mario said.

Then, there was a loud crash and everybody glanced to their right. They all saw a giant piranha plant, similar to the drawing on the wall and to the statue. The piranha plant flew to the center podium. He landed and stared at them. They stared back. The piranha plant is 18ft tall and huge. He has two giant leafs as arms and small legs. His head is dark red with small white spots. His body is green with yellow polka-dots and has razor sharp teeth.

The monster roared again and everybody jumped into their fighter stance. Then, the monster shouted, "You are all fools to have come to this temple. You may be brave, but you guys must be very stupid." "Who are you!?" Mario shouted. "I Petey Piranha will always forever be king of the piranha plants, and it is all thanks to this." He held up the Gold Star. Everybody gasped and Yoshi shouted, "That's the Gold Star!" It is pure gold and it is shining bright. Petey Piranha tossed it up and ate it. They all gasped. "I turned most of my kind into flesh eating monsters with the help of this star. Now that I have it, nobody will take it away from me." He stared laughing. "We won't let that happen, so give us the star!" shouted Mario. "Or face the consequences." Admiral Bobbery shouted.

"Never!!!" shouted Petey Piranha and he shot a giant fireball from his mouth. It headed straight for them and they all did a barrel roll out of the way. The shot missed and there was a blaze of fire when it hit the ground. "AHHH HAH HA HA HA HAAAA!!!" laughed Petey Piranha and started flying in the air. Everybody got up and were all scattered. Petey Piranha headed for Mario & Luigi very fast. Mario & Luigi dove out of the way right before Petey Piranha crashed to the ground. Yoshi and Moshi ran toward Petey Piranha and Admiral Bobbery ran toward Mario & Luigi. Yoshi and Moshi jumped as Petey Piranha stood up. He looked at Yoshi and Moshi and didn't have time to react. They did their flutter kick, at the same time, at Petey Piranha's head. They landed many consecutive hits to the head, but when they finished, the monster wasn't even fazed. He grabbed them before they did their tail-whip and threw them across the room and they smashed against the wall.

Mario saw the whole thing and said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to stop him." "What do you suggest we do?" asked Admiral Bobbery. Mario looked around and said, "I have an idea, but we need Yoshi and Moshi." "They're on the other side." Luigi said. "Then we'll have to make a run for it. Let's a go!" Mario said and they ran. Petey Piranha flew up and saw them run. He roared and everybody stopped to look up. They saw another fireball heading toward them. They jumped out of the way and the fireball missed. Mario closed his fist and concentrated. His fist shook violently and he made a small fireball. He quickly threw it at Petey Piranha and hit his left leaf, or arm. Mario jumped for joy and ran with Luigi and Admiral Bobbery.

They reached Yoshi and Moshi as they regained consciousness. "Are you guys alright?" asked Luigi. "Yeah, we're fine." "Good because I have an idea." Mario said. Petey Piranha jumped out into the middle of the room and shouted, "Is that all you got!?" Then, Moshi jumped out and threw Mario's hammer at his head. He got hit and turned around to see Moshi. He roared and charged at Moshi. When Petey Piranha got close, Mario & Luigi jumped out and both gave him a meteor smash to his head. Petey Piranha got dazed and Yoshi and Moshi dropped kicked him and Petey Piranha fell to the floor. Mario & Luigi grabbed his legs and both swung him around in circles. They threw him across the room. Yoshi immediately grabbed Admiral Bobbery, spun his steering wheel, and tossed him up to Luigi. Luigi took out his hammer and he swung it like a baseball bat. He hit Admiral Bobbery at Petey Piranha while he smashed against the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Admiral Bobbery coming. He screamed and when Admiral Bobbery smashed into him, he made a huge and powerful explosion.

Everybody watched from a distance and saw a lot of smoke and sand in the air. Then they saw Admiral Bobbery fly toward them. Luigi caught him as Mario grabbed his hammer. "You think that got him?" asked Yoshi. "It had to!" Admiral Bobbery said. The smoked started to clear and they saw Petey Piranha walking toward them, but he was banged up a little. "OH NO! He's still alive!" shouted Luigi in terror. The monster roared and was charging at them. "We have to stop him!" shouted Mario. They all charged at Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha stopped and swung his head. He hit all five of them and they went flying in different directions. The monster roared and said, "Now you're going to pay!"

He charged at Yoshi first. Yoshi was still in the air so Petey Piranha jumped and caught him in midair. He gave him a powerful meteor smash and Yoshi went flying and smashed on the ground. Moshi landed near a wall and Petey Piranha comes out of nowhere and pancakes him against the wall. Mario & Luigi got up and saw what he was doing to everybody. "Oh God, Mario. What are we going to do?" asked Luigi frightened. Mario looked around desperately and found something in the ground where the sun was shinning. Luigi look!" he pointed and Luigi saw it and was shocked and happy. Petey Piranha grabbed Admiral Bobbery and chucked him in a random direction. Then, he looked around and found Mario & Luigi, who just jumped out in front of his vision.

He roared and shouted, "Now you're next!" and he charged at them, while chomping his mouth. "Wait for it, Luigi." He was still coming. "Wait." Luigi was getting nervous and flinched a little. "Wait!" and when Petey Piranha was close enough, Mario shouted, "NOW!" and Mario & Luigi backed flipped over the monster and they both did a jump kick to his head, which sent the monster flying into the wall. Mario & Luigi stepped back and were right next to each other. Admiral Bobbery, Moshi, and Yoshi, who were all bruised up, broke some of the pillars and dropped them in front of Petey Piranha. He turned around and he couldn't move. He was stuck. He tried to budge, but it was no use because he felt weak from the battle.

"You can't stop me! Your attempts are futile." Petey Piranha said while he was laughing. Then, Mario held up a Fire Flower that he found on the ground with Luigi. "Ha, what's a flower going to do!? You're pathetic!" Everybody was looking at the Mario Bros. and they both faced each other. While holding the Fire Flower, they sang "Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Pasta Man, give me Pasta Power as fast as you can!" while doing patty cake. With one final clap, they both flashed very brightly and everybody watched them turn into the Fiery Mario Bros. Their hats and shirts turned white and Mario's overalls turned red and Luigi's overalls turned green. Then they looked at Petey Piranha. "So you changed colors, so what!?" And with that, he shot a huge Fireball at them. Mario & Luigi stood there and when the Fireball reached them, it stopped in midair. Petey Piranha went from cocky, to confused, to nervous.

Mario & Luigi caught the Fireball and it was bigger than both of them. Then, Mario & Luigi were both holding it and started to charge up the Fireball. Petey Piranha tried to escape by pushing his way out. He started to slowly move the pillars with all his strength. "Stop him from moving!" Mario shouted. Everybody started to hold Petey Piranha back and it was working so Petey Piranha couldn't move so he roared. The Fireball was rotating dramatically and Mario said, "You will never live to destroy this island. The monster roared again. Mario & Luigi put their hands back as if they were going to do Mario's fire smash. "I swear that there will be a Piranha Plant just like me. You won't stop them all!" Petey Piranha shouted. "Now!" Mario & Luigi shouted and the pushed their hands forward and the Fireball shot at the monster

Everybody moved out of the way and headed for cover. Petey Piranha screamed and the Fireball hit him and there was a huge explosion that the entire room went white with a flash. All you can hear is the screaming of the monster die into the flash of light and then go into silence. Once the flash disappeared, everybody moved their hands from their eyes and walked over to what was left of Petey Piranha. All they saw was a huge pile of ash and the body marked on the wall outlined in ash. "We did it!" Moshi shouted. "He's gone!" Yoshi shouted. "Thank God too." Luigi said relieved. Then they saw something shine in the ashes. They all looked and they saw it shine very bright that it blinded them. When the light went away, they saw the Gold Star hovering and spinning in front of them.

The star went between Mario & Luigi and then started spinning around them. The star spun above them and Mario & Luigi jumped. They both grabbed it and held it high. Mario & Luigi have gotten the first Gold Star. "We have the first Gold Star." Mario shouted happily. They all cheered. "Thanks for helping us out you guys." He continued to Yoshi, Moshi, and Admiral Bobbery. "We were glad to help." They said. Mario turned toward Luigi and they gave each other a high five. Then, the temple started rumbling and a transparent Petey Piranha emerged out of thin air. The all looked at the ghost. Then the ghost smiled and Mario shouted, "RUN!" He put the Gold Star away and they all ran. The ghost raised his leaf arms and a huge boulder appeared out of the wall and started to head for them.

They reached the door and Luigi shouted, "It's closed. What are we going to do!?" "Get out your hammers!" Admiral Bobbery shouted. Mario & Luigi took out their hammers and when they lifted them in a swinging motion, they turned into Fire Hammers and they obliterated the stone door. They were shocked and when they put their hammers away, they ran out of the room with the boulder on their tail, trying to get outside quickly. It was very dark now that the ghost blew out the torches. Mario took out the gold Star to illuminate the way. Parts of the ceiling were coming down and the boulder was getting closer to them. They manage to make it back to the first floor and they saw the entrance door and it was open. The boulder is right behind them. "There it is!" Admiral Bobbery shouted. They kept running and the boulder was right behind them. "Almost there!" Luigi shouted. "It's all or nothing!" Mario shouted.

**Meanwhile **_**(Outside the Temple)**_

"This better work, Waluigi." Boshi said while he was next to the doorway. "It will work. You and I trip them as they run out, the Koopa Bros. will hold them down, and we take the gold Star from them." Boshi scoffed. "Trust me." Then they heard their footsteps heading toward the door. "Here they come!" said Waluigi and they tugged on the rope. Moments later, everybody ran out of the temple with a loud bang and a huge smoke cloud coming out. As soon as they ran out, Mario was the first to trip over the rope, followed by Luigi, Yoshi, Moshi, Admiral Bobbery. When Mario fell to the ground, Luigi fell on top of him. Mario was still holding the Gold Star and when everybody else fell on top of Mario, the Gold Star popped right out. "The Star!" he shouted. Everybody was about to get up and get it when the Koopa Bros. jumped out. "Not so fast!" Red said as he and Black were holding Bullet-Bill Blasters. Everybody stopped and they saw Boshi and Waluigi walk toward the star.

Boshi picked up the star and looked right at the Mario Bros. "Stand up!" he shouted. The entire group stood up with the Koopa Bros. holding the blasters right at them. "Let me just say thank you for retrieving the Gold Star for me." Waluigi said. "Give us back the star!" Mario shouted. "Ha! That's a laugh! After all the trouble I went with you two? You may look different, but you're still going to die. After Boshi does what he wants with you, I'm going to sail off with the Gold Star and tell Wario that it's smooth sailing from here on out." He looked right at Boshi and Boshi said, "Now it's time to take care of you five, then I will be the leader of this entire island." "You will never be leader! If Yoshi and I don't stop you, the rest of the yoshi tribe will." Moshi shouted. Yoshi continued, "Everybody will always hate you. After what you did the first time, they will never like you!"

Boshi started to get angry. "Why you snot nose punk! How dare you talk to me that way!?" The Gold Star started to shine, but nobody noticed. "You will pay for the words that you have spoken to me! Nobody talks that way to me! NOBODY! How about I kill you first, Yoshi? What do you think about that!?" Everybody looked at Yoshi, but Luigi noticed the Gold Star shinning brightly. Then Yoshi said, "This is what I think!" and he turned around and started shaking his butt at Boshi. Everybody snickered at Boshi. Even the Koopa bros. started laughing. Boshi looked at all of them and said, "STOP LAUGHING!" The Gold Star started to shine bright now. "Uh, Mario?" Luigi said as he pointed to the star. Mario looked and then he gasped. Boshi continued angrily. "I am Boshi, the almighty dinosaur. I WILL CONTROL THIS ISLAND!" he shouted with all his might.

Then, that very instant, the Gold Star gave out a flash. Boshi was nothing but a white light and he screamed with rage. Waluigi got scared and backed off. The Koopa Bros. lowered their weapons and just watched. Boshi kept screaming and then his scream turned into a loud roar and started growing. "What the hell is happening!?" Luigi shouted in fear. He ran behind Mario. "It's the Gold Star, its transforming him!" he shouted. Boshi was still growing and his roar was getting louder. "Forget this, I'm getting out of here!" Waluigi said to himself and he sneaked away. Pretty soon, Boshi stopped growing and the bright white light that surrounded him disappeared.

He stopped roaring and everybody saw his changed appearance. He is now 50ft tall with giant razor sharp teeth, and big red eyes. He gave out a roar so loud that everybody covered their ears. Boshi looked at them. Then, he lifted his foot and came crashing down toward them. "LOOK OUT!" Admiral Bobbery shouted. Everybody moved out of the way except for the Koopa Bros. They screamed with fright and they were stomped by Boshi's big foot. They are now dead. Boshi roared again and picked up Yoshi and Moshi with one swoop of the hand. He held them close to his mouth and roared. Mario & Luigi saw them. "Luigi, we have to stop him!" Mario shouted. Luigi nodded. They stood next to each other and they put there arms and hands back. They each made a big Fireball. They charged it and hey pushed them together to form a massive Fireball. They went behind it and they fired the Fireball at Boshi.

Boshi was about to eat Yoshi and Moshi when the Fireball hit his faced and exploded. Boshi roared in pain and dropped Yoshi and Moshi. Boshi covered his face and his tail smacked the temple and it came crashing down. "Admiral Bobbery, LOOK OUT!" Mario shouted and he raced to save him. Admiral Bobbery looked up and right before the temple fall on him, Mario grabbed him and he was saved. The temple barely crushed them. Boshi was moving back and forth, roaring and covering his face. Luigi looked at Boshi and then at Mario and Admiral Bobbery. Then he snapped his fingers and got and idea.

"MARIO!" Mario looked at Luigi. Luigi made hand gestures about his plan. Mario smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Admiral Bobbery, let's make fireworks. "Oh yeah!" he shouted. Luigi picked up a long sharp stone and weld it to his hammer. Boshi moved his hands away and saw Mario. He walked and roared at him. Then he stood in front of him and roared in his face. "You better get your face out of mine before something bad happens to you." Mario said. Luigi ran toward Boshi, unnoticed, and did a triple jump. On the third jump, he did a few front flips with his hammer sticking out. Then he smashed the hammer on Boshi's foot with sharp stone digging into the flesh.

Boshi screamed and Mario held Admiral Bobbery. "Too late." he said. Luigi grabbed his hammer, with the stone stayed in Boshi's foot, and ran off for cover. Mario charged his Fire Power and transferred to Admiral Bobbery. His wheel was spinning ludicrously fast. Then, Admiral Bobbery's fuse was lit. He turned into a Super Bob-Omb and he was bright red. "You will never hurt another yoshi again!" Mario shouted. He timed his throw and when the time was right, Mario threw Admiral Bobbery at Boshi. Boshi was opening and closing his mouth while he was screaming and roaring. He opened his mouth one more time and Admiral Bobbery went right into his mouth. Boshi closed his mouth and then his eyes opened.

He looked right at Mario and Mario raised his hand and smiled at him. Then he snapped his finger. Boshi's eyes opened wide and his head expanded. Then, _**BOOM!!!**_ His head exploded. The explosion made a mushroom cloud that everybody saw it from the two villages. Everybody ran to Mario and after all the smoke, sand, and dust cleared, they all stared at Boshi's headless body. The saw that his hand dropped the Gold Star and it flew to the Mario Bros. They grabbed it and held it high. Everybody jumped for joy. Mario put away the Gold Star and they all looked at Boshi again. His body stood there for a moment more and then it fell forward and crashed to ground, kicking up more sand into the air.

Then they noticed Admiral Bobbery walking toward them. He was clean and they all cheered for him. "It's over." Yoshi said with relief. "Boshi is no more." Moshi continued. "And we have to Gold Star." Mario said to Luigi and they gave each other a high five. "Come on; let's go tell the villagers the good news." Mario said. Yoshi and Moshi signaled the Mario Bros. to jump on there backs. Mario jumped on Yoshi and Luigi and Admiral Bobbery jumped on Moshi. They all walked toward the village.

_**End of Chapter**_

**After defeating the mutated monster, Petey Piranha and the monstrous dino Boshi, the Mario Bros., with the help of some old friends, have successfully recovered one of the seven Gold Stars. The Yoshi Tribe can now live in peace knowing that Boshi is gone forever. But this is just the beginning of their long adventure. Who knows what dangers are awaiting our heroes. Who knows what power these seven Gold Stars may posses as they continue their quest to find them. And what of Princess Peach? Is she aware of the situation at hand?**


	3. Chapter 2: BobOmb's Away

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Bob-Ombs Away**_

_**Wario's Fortress **__**(Princess's Holding Cell)**_

Princess Peach is quietly sitting on her bed and looking around. The guard is still standing by the door with the spear up against the wall. He has his arms folded and he is looking directly at her. She noticed him looking at her and then she looked back the other way. The guard just rolled his eyes. Then he started humming a tune and she just stared away. Then, there was a breeze that came through the window and she shivered. She crossed her arms and she was trying to stay warm. The guard noticed she was shivering, but she was still looking the other way. The guard sighed and he walked to the desk. He opened the drawer and took out a heavy blanket. He walked over to her and he held it out to her. He made a grunt and Princess Peach looked at him. She saw the blanket and she took it. "Thank you." she said. The guard nodded and walked back to where he was standing before.

She wrapped herself in the blanket and she felt better. She looked at him and he looked at her. Then she said, "Don't you get bored standing there?" The guard didn't answer. She just looked at him. "Do you like standing there?" He still didn't respond. She got annoyed. "Are you even going to say something?" The guard gave no response. Not even a nod or a sign. She scoffed and just turned around to face the other way. She said in her head, "What's with this guy's deal?" The guard sighed and he finally said, "I'm not supposed to talk to you." She turned around and she looked at him. Then she said, "Why not?" "The boss doesn't allow it." "Who, Wario?" The guard nodded. "He's not here right now." The guard sighed. "You can talk to me." she said. The guard just stood there and then he leaned against the door. He heard footsteps approaching. He stomped his foot and spear and stood up straight. "What?" she said. Then the door flew open and it was Wario.

"You! What do you want?" she shouted. He looked at her and saw the blanket. Then he looked at the guard. The guard looked back at him and Wario just continued toward Princess Peach. "I just came up here to see how you are doing." "Well I'm fine so why don't you leave, tubby." "Hey, watch what you say Princess, I'm not the one who was easily captured." She scoffed and she looked the other way. "I wanted to tell you that my brother, Waluigi, should be back soon with the ornament that we have been seeking." "Oh yeah, what's that?" "Not important. What is important is that we will be one step closer to our victory plan and like I said before, there will be no one to stop us." She just gave him a nasty look, but Wario gave her a smile.

Just then, another guard rushes in and he scrambles to get to Wario. "Wario sir, I have……urgent news that I must bring to your attention." "What happened now, you look so worked up." The guard just stood there and didn't say anything. "Tell me what happened." Wario demanded. The guard looked at the watch guard and then he looked back at Wario. Wario went from concerned to annoyed. "What is it!?" he shouted. The guard told him to bend down and when Wario did that, the guard whispered into his ear. As the guard was telling him, Wario's facial expressions began to change. It changed from a blank face to angry face and he shouted. "WHAT!!!! Mario & Luigi are still alive and they got the Gold Star!?" Princess Peach gasped. "I'm sorry sir, it's not my fault." "Like Hell it isn't! Get downstairs, I want that receiver!" The guard ran downstairs and Wario followed him. "You, watch her!" he shouted and he slammed the door.

Princess Peach said, "I knew they would be okay. But, what's this about a Gold Star?" she asked herself. "That's part of Wario and Waluigi's plan." She looked at him and said, "Now you want to talk." "Sure, if you want to listen." She gave him the signal to continue. The guard walked over to the intercom box and opened it. He saw a switch that said, "Sound Record" and turned it off.

_**Meanwhile **__**(At Yoshis Island)**_

Back at the Yoshi village, the Mario Bros., along with Yoshi, Moshi, and Admiral Bobbery, were greeted with the utmost appreciation. The Yoshi Tribe carried them to the village leader's hut and they placed them down. The Mario Bros. flashed and their power downgraded. There were yoshis playing music and yoshis dancing all around. "Mario Bros., we are deeply in your gratitude. You've gotten rid of the evil Boshi and the rest of his gang came back over to our side." one yoshi said. "They were afraid of Boshi so they followed his orders without question." another yoshi said. "We were just glad to help out our friends in their time of need." Mario said. Everybody cheered for the group and they were shouting their names. Mario raised his hands for silence and everybody quieted down. "But, I like to also thank Admiral Bobbery for his explosive work." Everybody cheered again. "My bro, Luigi, for sticking by my side." Everybody cheered for Luigi and Luigi did his taunt. "And I would like to thank Yoshi and Moshi, for if it wasn't for them, we would have never been able to stop Boshi and retrieve the Gold Star." Everybody cheered again. "This is why I am asking for the yoshi tribe to grant them the title of Village Leaders!"

Everybody approved and Yoshi and Moshi were stunned. Everybody grabbed them and held them high in the air. They put the Village Leader's tiaras on their heads and shouted for joy. They were still stunned and Mario said, "You guys will make great leaders." "Yeah, the Village Leader will be very proud of you." Admiral Bobbery said. "Thank you guys. This is truly an honor." Yoshi said. "Yeah, I wish there was a way to give you something." Moshi said. Then, he got an idea. "Hold that thought." he said and he jumped off the tribe and ran into the Village Leader's hut. Soon, he came back out and he held out two items. "Here, this will help you get back to Toad Town." he said. Mario & Luigi saw the items and they grabbed them from Moshi's hand. Once they touched them, they flashed again and when the flash disappeared, the Mario Bros. were now wearing capes around their necks.

"Wow, Super Feathers!" Luigi said. "Great idea, now they will be able to fly back home." Yoshi said. "We are going to take our leave." Mario said. Everybody cheered them on as they were ready to go. "Take care of yourselves." Mario said. "We will." Yoshi and Moshi said. Mario was holding Admiral Bobbery and was standing right next to Luigi. They both started sprinting toward and then down the beach. They picked up speed and were now running very fast. Mario threw Admiral Bobbery high up into the air and, Mario & Luigi had their arms sticking out. They jumped and they started soaring up into the sky. Mario caught Admiral Bobbery and they were now flying over the big open sea and they are now finally on their way back to Toad Town to talk to Merlin about the whereabouts of the second Gold Star.

_**Toad Town **__**(2.5 Hours Later)**_

Since the Mario Bros. flew back to Toad town, it is a lot faster to fly than to take a boat ride. They landed at the Toad Town Harbor. Mario made a clean landing and placed Admiral Bobbery down. Luigi's landing wasn't as clean. He landed on his feet though, but he went sliding into the bushes nearby. Mario ran to him to help him stand up. "Luigi, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine Mario." Then, Admiral Bobbery said, "Come on guy's, we have to go see Merlin." "Right!" Mario said. They all ran out of Toad Town Harbor and ran straight for Merlin's house. They reached his house and when they were in front of the door, Mario knocked on it with a little jingle. Merlin immediately recognized the knock and he quickly opened it. "Mario Bros., you're back." he said with delight. "Yes, and we were able to acquire the Gold Star." Mario said. "Come; let us talk in my house." Everybody walked into his house.

"I'm glad that you found the Gold Star. Now we are able to locate the next one." Merlin said. He continued. "But when Boshi was angry, the Gold Star he was holding transformed him?" "Yeah, he turned into a huge dinosaur." Mario said. "It was so scary." Luigi said. "Hmmm. The power of the Gold Stars is too much for my magic to comprehend. I did some research on the Gold Stars. I looked into my Crystal Ball, I've read books, but they all stated that the Legendary Gold Stars are no longer in existence." Merlin said. "Is that even possible?" asked Admiral Bobbery. "I don't have the answer to that question. But, the power of the Gold Star that transformed Boshi should be a warning of what power we are actually dealing with here." "Then, we will be more careful while we are finding them. But now, we need to know where to look for the next Gold Star." Mario said. Merlin nodded.

Mario took out the map and the Gold Star from his pocket. Merlin rubbed his hands and hovered them over the Crystal Ball. Then, the room went dark as of before. The Gold Star started to shine bright and the Crystal Ball also started to shine. Soon, the map was shining and they were all shining together. Then Merlin said, "Oh great spirit of the Crystal ball, I know that you are pretty far, but please point us in the direction, of the next…Gold…Star!" and he spread his hands further and a wave of light came out of the crystal ball. The map was hovering over the ball and the star was hovering over the map. They shined bright and everybody, but Merlin, shielded their eyes. The Gold Star then spread into 7 Stars. They started circling the map and then the stars stopped. The Gold Star that was next in line jumped in front of the map while the rest vanished. This Star had wide black eyes and the face was as if the Star was afraid. The star grew big, and then it shrunk and slapped itself onto the map. In doing so, the light flashed brighter and then it went dark. Moments later, the lights went back on and they saw the Gold Star they retrieved was not bright anymore. In fact, it was only a mere shadow.

"Merlin, what's wrong with the Star?" asked Luigi. "The Star is now in its dormant state. It is no longer useable at this time. All the energy it gave to locate the next star is now on the map" he said. "Speaking of which, where is the next Gold Star Merlin?" asked Mario and Admiral Bobbery. Merlin looked at the map and he pointed to another Island. "Bob-Omb Land." he said. "Bob-Omb Land, really?" Merlin Nodded. "Wow." Admiral Bobbery said. How come you are surprised, Admiral Bobbery?" "Because Luigi, that is my home." "Wow that is something." Mario said. "We should go there immediately." Admiral Bobbery said with delight." "I don't know, about this you guys. When we reached Yoshis Island Paradise, we ran into a lot of problems." Luigi explained. "I know that Land, better than anybody. It won't be like Yoshis Island Paradise." Admiral Bobbery explained.

"Then we shall leave today, ASAP." Mario said. "I suggest that you stop by your Pipe House and gather a few items and take off from there." Merlin said. "Good idea." said Mario & Luigi. Mario grabbed the map and the Gold Star, now a shadow, and put them in his pocket. "I will see if I can get information." said Merlin. They all nodded and ran out the door. The all ran to the center of Toad Town, with the big Star that is in the middle of the town. They saw the Green Pipe and then they all jumped in.

_**Pipe House**_

Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery jumped out of the Pipe and they went inside. "Okay, let's grabbed what we need and let's a go." Mario said. Mario and Luigi grabbed the necessary items, each carrying a few, and they ran outside. Luigi quickly glanced at the time before he went outside and it read 4:53 P.M. When they were all outside, Mario asked, "Are you guys ready?" "We're ready!" shouted Admiral Bobbery. "Yeah, I think." Luigi said nervously. "Okay, here we go." Mario and Luigi ran. Mario tossed up Admiral Bobbery and he and Luigi had their arms sticking out. They jumped and soared into the air and Admiral Bobbery landed on top of Luigi, this time, and they all flew to the Bob-Omb Land. Their search for the second Gold Star is well underway.

_**Near Bob-Omb Land **__**(About 1.5 Hours later)**_

Mario, Luigi and Admiral Bobbery are drawing closer to the island. The sun is now beginning its descent from the sky, starting to create and open orange sherbet sky. Mario looked ahead as the water was glistening in his eyes. Luigi looked very uneasy about coming to the island. Mario noticed this and he bumped him softly. Luigi looked at him and Mario winked. Luigi smiled and Admiral Bobbery shouted, "There's the island!" Mario and Luigi looked ahead and they saw an island with a huge statue in the middle of it. It was a statue of a Bob-Omb, but it was wearing a crown and it had a mustache. "Something is wrong here." Admiral Bobbery said. "What?" asked Luigi. "That statue wasn't there before and we don't have a king." "Well, we are about to find out why. You guys stay alert." Mario said. Luigi and Admiral Bobbery nodded. "If there is something wrong, I'm afraid it might get worse." Mario cont'd. Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery continued to the island, disappearing into the beautiful sunset sky. But are unaware of a boat that was underneath. The black bob-Omb put down the binoculars and picked up the transistor radio. "Attention! Attention! This is lookout 1! Over!" "Go ahead lookout 1." said the voice on the radio. "Three bogeys approaching Delta Six! Over!" "Roger, ETA?" "ETA is……3 minutes! Over!" "Roger, over and out!" The bob-omb put down the radio and picked up the binoculars again.

_**Bob-Omb Land **__**(Three Minutes Later)**_

Our heroes are finally above the island. They all looked around from above and they could see how more civilized the Bob-Ombs were than the Yoshis on Yoshi Island Paradise. They saw towns and roads. They even saw road lights and the houses were shaped as Bob-Ombs. But there is one problem that the Mario Bros. and Admiral Bobbery encountered. The towns were deserted. "I don't like the looks of this. Where is everybody?" asked Luigi. "That's what I'm wondering too, Luigi." Admiral Bobbery said puzzled. They kept flying around and Mario said, "There's nobody around."

Then they heard a siren wailing and heard some small explosions from below them. They looked down and Admiral Bobbery asked, "What's that sound?" "It sounds like an alarm." Mario said. "What about the explosion sounds?" Luigi asked. Then they all saw a couple of objects fly towards them, along with a lot more explosion sounds. As the objects got closer, Mario realized what they were and shouted, "WHOA!" As soon as he grabbed Luigi and dodged out the way, the objects, which turn out to be Bullet Bills, flew right next to them and they all exploded. The explosion sent them flying in random directions.

When they regained momentum, Luigi said, "OH MY GOD!!!" as he pointed below. There was a rainstorm of Bullet Bills heading right toward them. "Let's a go!" Mario shouted and they started dodging and moving all over the sky while the Bullet Bills fly right pass them. Mario and Luigi were separated and flying in random directions, trying to avoid the Bullet Bills. Mario was still carrying Admiral Bobbery. It was like a fireworks show. Explosions were everywhere in they sky and it was creating a blanket of smoke and fire. The Bullet Bills kept coming and Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery were flying blind in the smoke and dust. Then Mario and Luigi flew and crashed right into each other and a random Bullet Bill made contact with them and exploded.

They screamed as their power downgraded and they lost their capes. They started to free fall down to the island. "What are we going to do!?" Luigi shouted in panic. Mario thought quickly and he grabbed a green "P" switch from his pocket and meteor smashed it to the ground. When it hit the ground, the force of the impact activated the switch and it turned into a trampoline. Soon after, Mario, Luigi, and Admiral Bobbery landed on the trampoline and sent them flying up. Then they landed on the ground unharmed.

"Nice thinking Mario you just saved our lives." said Admiral Bobbery. "It's a good thing I got that before we left." Then the Bullet Bill rainstorm stopped and they heard the last explosion echo throughout the sky. They heard footsteps coming toward them. "What's that sound?" asked Luigi scared. He started shaking again. "The sound came from this way" said a voice from the distance. "What are we going to do?" asked Admiral Bobbery. Mario had to think quickly, but Luigi struck an idea. He quickly grabbed Mario and Admiral Bobbery and then he took out a Vanish cap. He quickly put on his head and they all became invisible.

Then four Bob-Ombs came out of the wooded area while holding Bullet Bill Blasters. "Where are they?" asked the one Bob-Omb. "I swear I saw them fall in this area." said the other Bob-Omb as he walked and stopped in front of the heroes. They all lowered their blasters and the third Bob-Omb said "They must be somewhere, but for now, let's inform the boss." They all agreed and they walked away. Those Bob-Ombs are the color black. The length of their fuse depends on their temper. They have two white spots for eyes and they have brown shoes. They also have a wind-up key. There are two methods to light a Bob-Omb. One way is to light the fuse for a quick, light explosion. Another method is to use the wind-up key for a stronger, but timed, explosion.

Once the Bob-Ombs disappeared Luigi took off the Vanish Cap and then it disappeared. "Nice thinking bro." "Thanks Mario, but why did those Bob-Ombs shoot us out of the sky, Admiral Bobbery?" asked Luigi. "I don't know, and the thing that puzzles me greatly is that I've never seen real Black Bob-Ombs before. Especially in Bob-Omb Land. I always thought they were just weapons." "Mario, I have a real bad feeling about this." Luigi said scared. "Me too Luigi." "We have to go into town and see what's going on." Admiral Bobbery suggested. "Good idea. Admiral Bobbery, you lead the way." said Mario. Admiral Bobbery nodded and they headed toward his town.

_**Bob-Omb Town #2 **__**(15 Minutes Later)**_

Once they arrived in town, the place was deserted. It's starting to become nightfall and there was no one in sight. The dirt roads were deserted, doors and window shutters were banging. "I don't get it! What the hell happened!?" Admiral Bobbery asked. "You're not going to find out by yelling." They all turned around and saw a blue Bob-Omb walking toward them. "Copper?" asked Admiral Bobbery. "Hey bro, I'm glad to see you again." he said as he hugged Admiral Bobbery. "Oh Copper, what happened?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you inside, but first." He took out his whistle and he blew it. Soon after, the rest of the Bob-Ombs came out and were going back inside. Copper noticed Mario and Luigi walking toward them and he was stunned. "The Mario Bros. I don't believe it." Then his eyes widened. ["Maybe this isn't the end after all."] he thought. "Officer Copper, are you okay?" asked Admiral Bobbery. Copper shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come, let's all go in the house." They all followed him and went inside.

Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper are brothers. Copper has a black mustache while wearing a beat up officer's uniform. His wind-up key is a police badge. Based on his mood, his badge spins at different speeds. They were all sitting at the table and Copper was about to explain what happened. "First, please call me Copper." Everybody nodded.

"Okay, it started once you left a long while ago, Bobbery. We were all going on with our usual business, when something crashed in the middle of our land. It was a black ball so we thought it was a meteorite. We went to go check it out, so when we got there, my team and I saw a perfect round black ball. We wondered what it was and then it started to hover over the ground. We backed up and ready our guns. The ball grew arms and legs, a white mustache, then we saw his big white eyes. He was standing on the ground and he took out his crown and put it his head. It had a bright star shaped thing on it." Mario & Luigi looked at each other.

"He shouted I'm the self proclaimed Bob-Omb King and I now rule this land. Then he shot a beam at us. Some of us dove out of the way, including me, but the beam hit most of my men. They turned into Black Bob-Ombs and they open fired on the rest of us. I manage to escape, but the others weren't lucky. I tried to warn everybody, but they attacked all the towns. More and more Bob-Omb villagers became Black Bob-Ombs. Once he had enough Bob-Ombs, he built a fortress for himself on the other side of Bob-Omb Land. Since then, we've been living in fear." Copper finished speaking.

"I can't believe this. We have to do something!" Admiral Bobbery shouted. "There was nothing that we could really do or could have done to prevent this. But now there is hope." Copper said as pointed to the Mario Bros. "Us?" "I've heard stories about your adventures from my brother. I know you can help us." he said. "And we would be glad to help." shouted Mario. Luigi looked at him puzzled and then he said, "I'm in!" "Me too!" shouted Admiral Bobbery. Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper smiled.

"Copper, you said that Bob-Omb King has a crown with a star shaped object in the middle?" asked Mario. "Yes, that is the object he used to turn everybody into Black Bob-Ombs." Mario looked at Luigi and said, "I bet that's the second Gold Star ewe are looking for." Luigi nodded. "If you're thinking of taking the crown away from him, it won't work. As long as he wears the crown, he is invincible." said Copper. "Mario, this seems very dangerous, how are we even going to get in?" asked Luigi who was beginning to sound nervous. "You are not going to get in very easily." Copper added.

Then they heard something outside and ran to the window. They saw a couple of Red and Green Bob-Ombs stacking boxes on a couple of palettes. "What are they doing this late?" asked Admiral Bobbery. "They're stacking boxes to bring to the Bob-Omb King for stocking his ammunition and what not." said Copper. Mario thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers then looked at everybody and said, "THAT'S IT!"

_**Bob-Omb Town #2 **__**(Outside the House 10:05 pm)**_

Everybody was outside of the house. The Bob-Ombs that were outside before are know outside with them. Four Bob-Ombs, red, yellow, green, and a blue one, stood in front of the heroes. There were four palettes lined up with boxes to be taken to the fortress. The heroes are standing in the palettes and the four Bob-Ombs are standing in front of them. Red started to speak. "Okay, here's the idea. You four are going to be hiding in these palettes. We are going to walk you to the fortress so you have to be quiet when we get there." Yellow continued. "When you do get inside, you will be on your own. You will be on the first floor storage. That's all we know." Blue spoke up. "The throne is on the third floor, straight ahead and straight up. It is night out so there will only probably be two or three guards by the throne doors." Then Green said, "The fortress will be lightly guarded, so it will be easy to maneuver. Just don't get caught otherwise."

"We can handle this." said Mario with confidence. "Good, then let's go." said the Bob-Ombs. The Bob-Ombs stacked the boxes around them. Once they finished stacking, the took the palettes and they went to the fortress. Pretty soon, they reached the front doors and there were two Black Bob-Ombs standing outside the doors. The four Bob-Ombs walked up the two guards. The one Black Bob-Omb said, "Red." "Number 64" replied Red. He stomped his foot twice and the guards knew what that meant. So they opened the doors and Number 64 blew his whistle. Four random Black Bob-Ombs walked out and they each took a palettes. The good Bob-Ombs each patted the boxes, signaling that they made it inside. The four Black Bob-Ombs each took the palettes to the storage room.

_**Bob-Omb Fortress **__**(Storage Room; First Floor)**_

After the Bob-Ombs left the room, the four heroes jumped out of their palettes. It is a pretty big room, illuminated by torches on the wall. They looked around and Officer Copper said, "We made it inside." Mario walked over to the door and Luigi was looking around. "We still have to get to the third floor." said Mario. He creaked open the door and noticed three Black Bob-Ombs in the main hall. Two of them are standing in front of the door that leads upstairs and one standing to Mario's right. He closed the door. "There are guards out there." "How are we going to get passed them?" asked Admiral Bobbery. Mario looked around the room filled with weapons and gadgets. He noticed Luigi looking at the stuff and then he noticed something on the shelf next to him. Then he looked at Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I have an idea."

_**(10 Minutes Later)**_

The Black Bob-Ombs were talking to each other when the storage room door slammed opened. The Bob-Ombs stopped talking and looked toward the door. They saw Mario & Luigi with their arms behind their backs walking toward them. "Okay Bob-Ombs, we have two culprits hiding out in the storage, and we are prepared to escort them ourselves to the King and notify him of their presence." shouted Officer Copper. He and Admiral Bobbery are standing behind the Mario Bros. "Is that who I think they are?" asked one of the Bob-Ombs. Officer Copper stepped forward. He is now a Black Colored Bob-Omb and he is holding a Bullet Bill Blaster. Even his wind-up key is a regular key and he is not wearing his hat.

"Yes, these are the Mario Bros. and we are escorting them to the King personally." Officer Copper said. "Wait, on whose authority?" shouted the real Black Bob-Omb. Copper was thinking of something. "On the King's Triple S." shouted Admiral Bobbery, who now looks like Officer Copper's double. "Triple S?" asked the confused Black Bob-Omb. "Special Service Squad!" Then they held out fake badges, but quickly put them away. "Never heard of you." he said. "EXACTLY" said both Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper. "I'm Detective Night, and this is my partner Detective Dark. We are escorting them to the King now, so get out of the way!" shouted Officer Copper. The two Black Bob-Ombs quickly opened the doors for them and they marched in and up the stairs.

The door slammed shut and Mario said, "Great job guys. But the real deal will happen in the throne room." The Bob-Ombs nodded and Luigi said, "Mario I'm nervous. What if it doesn't go as planned?" "Then we'll go with plan B." replied Mario. "And what is that, Mario" "I'm working on it, Luigi." They kept climbing the winding staircase and eventually reached the door to the third floor. They went through the door and are now on the third floor main hall. They walked up to the two Bob-Ombs in front of the doors and showed them their fake badges and they let them pass. They went through the door and into the hallway. At the end of the hallway above the metal door was a portrait of the Bob-Omb King standing tall with his arms folded. The hallway has black carpet and lit up with torches. They reached the metal door and Mario said, "Everybody ready?" Everybody nodded. "Then let's a go." he said and they walked through the big metal doors and walked into the throne room.

_**Third Floor **__**(Throne Room)**_

They reached the throne room and they can see the Bob-Omb King sitting on the throne looking at a scroll of some kind. He heard the door open and looked up at them. He is shocked to see who it was and he immediately stood up. The Bob-Ombs guards ready their weapons, but the King noticed the Bob-Ombs behind the Mario Bros. He signaled the guards to lower their weapons. They reached the King and Officer Copper and Admiral Bobbery unlocked the cuffs, but Mario and Luigi kept their arms behind their backs. They stood next to them, while still pointing the Bullet Bill Blasters at them. The Bob-Omb King smiled and clapped for the two Bob-Ombs.

"Bravo, bravo. I still can't believe it. The Mario Bros. captured in my fortress." "We caught them hiding your majesty." said Officer Copper. "Oh really, and what brings you two here in my fortress?" asked the King. "We are here for that star!" shouted Mario. "Oh, you mean this one." and he pointed to the crown on his head. "Yeah. What you've done to the Bob-Ombs of this land is wrong. We are going to make sure that you will regret ever coming here in the first place." shouted Mario. Luigi started shaking. "No, you're wrong!" he shouted back. "It is you two who will regret ever stepping foot in my fortress." He charged up his crown and it started shining. Mario snapped his fingers to signal Luigi. Luigi nodded. The King continued. "And I will make sure of it and I will run this land forever!" He laughed manically and he shot the beam at the Mario Bros.

Officer Copper and Admiral Bobbery dove out of the way and Mario shouted, "Now Luigi!!!" Mario & Luigi took out a star and activated them. They both are shining very bright. They both blocked the beam with their arms crossed across their face and when the beam hit them, they're blocking it with incredible force. Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper started shooting down the Black Bob-Ombs guards. After a few moments, the Mario Bros. spread their arms out in a fast motion and deflected the beam back at the Bob-Omb king. He was in immense shock that he did not have time to react. The beam hit him and there was an explosion. It sent the King flying into the wall and he crashed right through it. The wall went tumbling down and rocks and debris of smoke clouded where the King crashed.

Then, Luigi heard a metal clang and saw the King's crown on the floor. "Mario, look! The crown and the Gold Star are separated!" "Come on!" shouted Mario. Mario & Luigi ran to the Gold Star. Luigi, having less traction on his feet, performed a baseball slide and grabbed the Gold Star. Then, the King jumped out and he was about to pounce on Luigi. Unfortunately the invincibility star power was gone. "Mariooooo!!!" shouted Luigi in fright. "I got you Luigi." Mario shouted. Mario slid across the floor and when he was next to Luigi, he performed a Super Jump Punch. He hit the King from underneath all you can hear is a shower of coins.

The King flew into the air and crashed onto the floor, landing on his back. Luigi got up and the four heroes made a dash out of the room. They managed to run out of the throne room and the King got up and he punched the alarm box next to him. He punched the alarm box so hard that, even though the siren is wailing throughout the fortress, he destroyed the alarm box. Then he shouted, "I WANT THE MARIO BROS.!!!"

They ran into the hallway and they were a lot of guards. The four heroes stopped and the Black Bob-Omb guards ready their Bullet Bill Blasters. They all didn't move and Luigi was really nervous. "Give us the Star back!" said the guards. Mario was ready to take the Gold Star away from Luigi when Luigi shouted, "Okay! Here, take it!!!" Luigi started to run to them and Mario said, "Luigi, no!!!" and he grabbed him. Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper grabbed Mario so they all could keep Luigi from running to the guards. The guards fired their Bullet Bill Blasters and then the Gold Star started to shine bright. Then, time slowed down and then, everything stopped. Time and space is at a stand still. After a few seconds passed, the four heroes vanished and the door behind the guards was destroyed open. "What the hell? Where did they go?" They turned around. "And what the hell happened to the door?"

_**Bob-Omb Town #2 **__**(Four Seconds Later)**_

All the Bob-Ombs at the village are all sleeping. Then, the four heroes appeared out of nowhere and they all fell and skidded across the ground, right in front of Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper's house. They all groaned and they all staggered to get up. "What in the world was that?" asked Luigi. Everybody shrugged their shoulders. Then, some of the Bob-Ombs house had their lights on and they all rushed outside, even the four Bob-Ombs that brought them to the fortress. "Whoa, are you guys alright?" asked Red. The heroes were on their feet and then they all fell back to the ground. Red turned around to the other three Bob-Ombs. "Guys, let's help them up and into the house." he ordered. They all picked up the heroes and they carried them to Admiral Bobber and Officer Copper's house. The blue Bob-Omb noticed the star that Luigi was still carrying. The star was shining a little and then it turned into a shadow as they all went inside the house.

_**Bob-Omb Fortress **__**(Throne Room)**_

The Bob-Omb King was sitting in a nearly destroyed throne room, pondering on what to do next. By the look of his face, he is very angry. "Sir, what are we going to do? It is most likely that the culprits are back at the town." said a Bob-Omb. The King answered, "I don't have the power of the Gold star in my possession anymore, so I can't manipulate them even if I wanted to. That bastard Luigi grabbed it when my crown fell off my head." He fixed the position of his crown. "Should we go and attack them now?" asked another Bob-Omb. "No. I have a better idea. Get all the man power we have and ready MY airship. We are going to surprise them tomorrow when they least expect it." ordered the King. "Sir, what if they leave by tomorrow?" asked the third Bob-Omb. "If I know them, they are not going to leave while I am still a threat to them. WE LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING."

_**Bob-Omb Town #2 **__**(Inside Copper's House)**_

"So that's how you guys manage to get the Gold Star back?" asked Red. They all nodded in approval. "I still don't understand how you managed to escape because of that star." said Blue. "We don't either. We don't even know how it activated." said Mario. "Well, it's good that you made back in one piece, but we still have the problem of King Bob-Omb." said Yellow. "Yeah, he is more prone to coming here now that you stole back the star and really pissed him off." said Green. "That's why we are going to stay until we stop him." said Mario. Everybody cheered. He continued, "Are you ready guys? We are finally going to release this grip that he has on the Bob-Ombs." "We're right behind you Mario." shouted everyone.

_**Bob-Omb Town #2 **__**(The next Day, early morning)**_

Everybody was up and running, preparing for what is about to come ahead. Mario & Luigi are doing their part and making sure everything is going smoothly. "It was a good idea to have the Bob-Ombs dressed pink. Now they won't get confused on who is who." said Luigi. Mario nodded and noticed Bobbery walking toward them. "Everything is going perfectly." said Bobbery. Red walked up to the Mario Bros. and Admiral Bobbery and said, "The rank is setup and we are ready when they come." "Very good." said Admiral Bobbery. Then, Copper shouted, "Well, we better be ready because... INCOMING!" A bob-omb came crashing down and exploded near Mario & Luigi. Mario looked up and saw a flying airship hovering toward them. "This is it guys. Get ready." shouted Mario.

Everybody ran to their positions and Luigi said, "Mario, we didn't prepare for an airship assault." "I know Luigi. This isn't good." The ship stopped in the air and was hovering close to the town, when it started shooting Bullet Bills and bob-ombs. Mario quickly thought of something. "We need to get on the ship." "But how!?" exclaimed Luigi.

Mario ran to Copper and Luigi followed. The pink Bob-Ombs were firing their cannons at the ship but weren't doing enough damage. Mario & Luigi reached Copper. "Copper, we need a way on to the ship." said Mario. "What about the feathers you guys had?" asked Copper. "We don't have them anymore. We powered down after we got hit." replied Luigi. They were thinking and Mario glanced at the cannons. Then it came to him. "Luigi, remember the cannons we got fired out of?" "Yeah." Luigi looked at Mario. "Oh no." said Luigi nervous.

Mario & Luigi were in the cannons and Bobbery and Copper asked, "Are you sure about this?" Mario replied, "There is no other way." "Alright. 3, 2." And they fired them to the ship. "YAAA-HOOOOO!" shouted Mario. "YOU DIDN'T SAY ONNNNE!" shouted Luigi. They were both shot into the air and they safely landed on the ship. Just as they landed, the Black Bob-Ombs jumped off with their parachutes. As soon as they got up a Black Bob-Omb shouted, "Mario & Luigi, get them." Mario saw an opening in the floor, so he grabbed Luigi and they both jumped into the ship. "Follow them!" shouted King Bob-Omb. Some of the Bob-Ombs followed while some stayed with the King.

Mario & Luigi quickly ran and hid behind the boxes. The Bob-Ombs followed and looked around. "There not in the bomb cargo. They probably ran to the deck." said the Black Bob-Omb. They ran out of the room and onto the deck. Mario & Luigi jumped out. "We have to reach the deck." said Mario. Luigi nodded and then, a bob-omb crashed into the cargo from the outside. "Get down!" shouted Mario. But, it didn't go off. The fuse was never lit. They got up and Luigi looked at it and then the cargo. Luigi snapped his fingers and said, "I have an idea." "What?" asked Mario.

They left the room and they started to head upstairs to the deck. They reached the floor right below the deck and they saw a bunch of Black Bob-Ombs using the Bullet Bill cannons on each side of the ship. Of course, they are firing down at the town. Mario saw the doorway across the floor, on the other side. He looked at Luigi and signaled him to be quiet. Luigi nodded and Mario took out his hammer and started tiptoeing to the other side of the floor. Luigi took his out also and started following him. They kept moving very slowly, passing the first set of Bob-Ombs. The Bob-Ombs were too preoccupied with the cannons and the noise to notice the Mario Bros. While moving, Mario managed to accidentally find a creak in the floor boards. He stopped and Luigi held his breath as a Black Bob-Omb stopped to listen. He heard the noise again, but it was from the other Black Bon-Omb that was right next to him. So he continued to fire his cannon. Mario sighed a huge relief and they both continued forward.

They passed two more set of Bob-Ombs and Mario stopped a moment. Luigi didn't notice and bumped into him. Mario stumbled and was about to fall on the floor, making a big commotion. Luigi quickly grabbed him by the collar and it looked like Mario was hovering 2 inches of the ground. Using all his strength, Luigi pulled him back to an upright position. Luigi sighed and Mario looked at him. Luigi mouth, "I'm sorry." Mario padded his shoulder. He turned around and continued, stepping around the hole that was in the floor. Luigi followed him and they continued, passing the rest of the Bob-Ombs.

They went through the doorway and Luigi sighed, wiping his head. But, doing so, he used the hand with the hammer and it hit against the wall. The Bob-Ombs stopped and looked right at the Mario Bros. "Not good." said Mario. They ran to the deck of the ship and some of the Black Bob-Ombs ran after them. Mario & Luigi ran onto the deck and a squad of Black Bob-Ombs was ready for them. Mario & Luigi stopped and the Bob-Ombs following them covered the entrance behind them. They had their guns pointed toward them and the Bob-Omb king jumped in front of them.

"Give me back the star!" he shouted. "Never!" shouted Mario. "THEN PERSIH!" But, little did the Bob-Omb king know, the bob-omb in the cargo was ticking. Luigi turned the wind-up key and placed it next to the bombs. As the Bob-Omb king was ready to smite them, there was a huge explosion at the bow of the airship. Everyone from the ground saw it and stopped shooting at the airship. Everybody on the deck fell to the floor and the ship was rocking violently. As there was dust and smoke all around, they could feel the ship leaning forward. The bob-ombs on the deck all slid off the ship because the bow was completely blown off. Mario, Luigi, and the Bob-Omb king were left hanging onto the railings at the stern's end of the ship.

Everybody on the ground started cheering but, Bobbery and Copper noticed that the ship was headed right for the area that they were standing in. "Everybody, the ship's coming down! We got get out of here!" shouted Bobbery and he and Copper signaled everyone to follow them. As the ship is going down, Mario is on the left side of the ship's railing and Luigi and the Bob-Omb king are on the right side. The ship is smoking and then, another explosion happened at the other end of the ship. It blew a hole in the ship's stern and pieces of debris are flying all over the place. Mario glanced over to Luigi and noticed the Bob-Omb king. He started climbing the railing toward Luigi.

"Luigi, look out!" he shouted. Luigi turned around and saw the Bob-Omb king heading toward him. "Oh no." he said to himself. He was about to start climbing too, but realized he couldn't. The Bob-Omb king reached him and grabbed him off the railing, holding him by the shirt with one hand. He shouted at him, "IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Then, the Bob-Omb king shook off his crown and he lit his fuse. "Luigi!" Mario shouted. The Bob-Omb king was laughing hysterically. "Luigi, use your hammer!" "I dropped it, Mario!" "Use mine!" and Mario quickly tossed his hammer to Luigi. He caught it and started hitting the Bob-Omb king, but he wouldn't let go of Luigi.

He kept hitting him until the Bob-Omb king was pinned into the floor. He dropped Luigi and he started to slide off the ship. "Mario!" "Luigi!" said Mario and he jumped off the railing and slid to Luigi. He managed to grab Luigi's arm and he grabbed the end railing, right before they fell off the ship. Luigi was hanging off the ship and Mario noticed some pink Bob-Ombs on the ground under them. "Luigi, I'm going to let you go." "What!?" "Trust me." Luigi nodded and Mario let him go. Luigi started to fall to the ground and when he reached the ground, he bounced back into the air and landed safely.

The pink Bob-Ombs used a trampoline to catch Luigi. Mario jumped off the ship and he too landed on the trampoline and was safely on the ground. They all ran away from the falling ship to take cover. The Bob-Omb king let out a huge scream of anger and then, he exploded. His explosion was big enough that the rest of the ship was destroyed in the air. Everybody cheered as the pieces of the ship fell to the ground. Then, Copper noticed the Black Bob-Ombs that fell off the ship. He saw them turn back into their old selves again. "Guys, look." he said and everybody looked over and ran to them. They reached them and Officer Copper said, "They're all changing back. The spell is broken." And everybody cheered again. Mario & Luigi looked at each other and they gave each other a high five. "We did it, Mario. We did it." said Luigi. "Mario nodded and Admiral Bobbery and Officer Copper noticed the Gold Star.

"Hey guys, look." said Admiral Bobbery as he pointed to the star that Luigi was holding. Mario & Luigi looked and the star flew out of his pocket. The star turned into gold again and it was shining bright. It started spinning around them. The star was hovering over them and Mario & Luigi jumped up and grabbed it. Even though they were in possession of the star already, now they truly have the second Gold Star. Everybody cheered for the Mario Bros. and for the victory that they have accomplished. The Bob-Ombs of Bob-Omb Land are now free from the tyranny of the self proclaimed Bob-Omb king.

**_End of Chapter_**

**With the help of the Mario Bros., Admiral Bobbery, and Officer Copper, the Bob-Omb inhabitants of Bob-Omb Land will no longer worry of the cruel Bob-Omb king. In helping the Bob-Ombs, Mario & Luigi have managed to retrieve the second Gold Star and are one step closer to rescuing Princess Peach from the evil grasp of Wario and Waluigi and restore order to the Mushroom Kingdom. Are Wario and Waluigi prepared for what is going to happen?**


	4. Chapter 3: A Ghost's Haunting

**_Chapter 3_**

_**A Ghost's Haunting**_

_**Wario's Fortress **__**(Princess's Holding Cell)**_

Princess Peach is, you guessed it, still there in the holding cell with the guard still there watching over her. He was sitting at the desk and he had just finished making a sandwich for Peach. He walked over to her and gave her the sandwich between the bars. She took it and began eating it and signaled her thanks to him. The guard nodded and he walked back to the door and leaned against it with his arms folded and stood there watching her eat the sandwich and finish it.

Peach wiped her mouth and she started talking to the guard again. "You have no clue of what's going on or what's going to happen, do you Jack?" "No, I don't Princess." "It would figure Wario wouldn't say anything to you guys. Do you really like serving him all that much?" Jack looked at her and said, "Are you kidding? I despise Wario. He treats use like crap and expects us to do what he wants without problem." He chuckled. "It's funny, the rest of the guards don't seem to care for some reason." "Then why do you listen and follow him?" Jack looked down. "We have to do as he says or he will make things worse than it already is." He rolled his eyes and continued. "If he found out that I'm talking to you, I'd probably be dead right now." "Then why are you?" "Because I don't care anymore." and a loud thunder echoed in the room.

Peach didn't say anything for the moment and looked down. Jack just looked the other way. He sighed but didn't say a word. "What's the matter?" she asked. "I'm thinking." he replied. Peach turned the other way and he looked at her. He made a big sigh. He grabbed the keys off the desk and he ran over to the cell. He took out a big key and he unlocked the door. Peach turned around and looked at him in shock. "Come on." said Jack. Peach just sat there. "NOW!" he urged. Peach got up and out of the cell.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I'm letting you go." "But why?" "Because you don't deserved to be locked up like an animal. You never did anything wrong and now that I got to know you; you are not a bad person." He ran over to the record box and next to it was a red button. Jack pushed the button and the bars on the window retracted, which made a getaway exit. He ran over to the desk, opened the drawer, and took out a line of thick rope. He signaled her to follow him to the window. He tied the rope to the bar of the cell and threw the rope out the window. "I've done many stupid things in my life and most it was following Wario's orders. At least I can make peace with myself and say I did something good." Peach smiled at him.

"Listen, when you enter the Forever Forest you are going to go straight until you see a road sign with no writing. Go left and when you see a fork in the road, go right and follow the trail all the way out to the other side. DON'T LEAVE THE TRAIL!" Peach nodded and ran over to the window. Then she had an idea. "Come with me." she suggested. "What!?" "You don't have to stay here anymore. You won't have to deal with Wario and you can live a better life at the castle." "I can't. He'll know you had help. Besides, I'm a nobody." Then, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They gasped and Jack demanded, "It's Wario. Quick, you must leave now!" "But-" "I said go!" Peach didn't say another word. She grabbed the rope and climbed out of the window. Jack quickly ran to the door and moved the desk in front of it. Then the door tried to open.

Wario's voice shouted, "Jack, open the damn door now!" Jack turned to Peach and she was already out the window. Wario kept banging on the door and Jack ran to the window. He saw Peach nearly halfway down the rope. Then, with great force, Wario used his famous shoulder dash and broke through the door. Jack turned around and Wario saw him and the rope and he noticed Peach wasn't in her cell. "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted. "Go after her." he demanded. "NO!" Jack shouted back. Wario ran to where the rope was tied and started using his brute strength to pull her back up. "NO!" shouted Jack. "SHUT UP!" Wario shouted back. Jack ran to the rope and said, "Forgive me, Princess." and he used his spear nose and chopped the rope.

The rope broke and Wario fell back. They can here Peach grunt as she landed on the ground. Jack ran to the window and stuck his head out. He saw Peach and shouted, "RUN!" Peach got up and she ran into the forest. Jack turned around and he got smacked into the wall. Wario ran to the intercom box and shouted into it. "ATTENTION! THE PRINCESS HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT, THE PRINCESS HAS ESCAPED! FIND HER NOW!" He turned to Jack and he was gone. Wario ran to the window and looked outside, but it was too dark to see anything. Wario grunted and ran downstairs.

Princess Peach was wandering the Forever Forest. She remembered what Jack said and she tried to find the sign. She managed to find it and she made a left as Jack specified. She kept running and then she tripped over her dress. She fell hard and moaned, and there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. A huge gust of wind blew through and she covered her eyes with her arms. Then, she heard a noise in the bushes next to her. She was frightened by it and she could hear crows squawking and owls hooting. "Who's there?" she asked. But the noise grew louder. She got up and she kept running. She managed to find the fork in the road and she made a right. Follow the path she said in her head, and she heard another noise. She looked behind her and she saw something horrifying. She ran faster and faster, but it was coming even faster than that. Soon, Peach saw the light and didn't stop running, but it was right behind her and soon, she felt something touch her back. She screamed and she reached the end of the forest and ran out. "I'M FREE!" she screamed with delight.

A random toad was passing by and he noticed Peach run out of the forest. "Princess!?" he shouted. "Peach saw him run to her. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Peach didn't say anything. "Never mind, we have to get you back to the castle. You know, when everyone found out you weren't at the castle, they started to worry about what happened to you. "I'm sorry to have made everyone uneasy. Let's just go back to the castle." she said calmly. The toad nodded and he started walking down the road. Peach made an evil grin and her angry eyes flashed bright red for a second, then she started following him back to the castle.

_**Toad Town **__**(At the Docks 10:13 p.m.)**_

With the help of Admiral Bobbery, Mario & Luigi have made it back to Toad Town via boat. They jumped off the boat and they waved goodbye to Bobbery. Bobbery blew his horn and he was heading back to Bob-Omb Land. Mario & Luigi turned around and headed toward Merlin's House, with the loss of their hammers. It's a dark and spooky night here in Toad Town with many eerie noises in the atmosphere that can be heard by everyone around. Luigi was starting to get scared as he looked up and saw a cloudy night sky with a full moon. Then he looked around and noticed some toads outside the Club 64, Toad Town's very own juice bar.

Mario & Luigi started walking toward where Merlin's house was and they noticed some of the street lights flickering on and off. Then a gust of wind blew through the town, brushing dead leaves with a howling noise and then it thundered and lightning flashed the night sky. They kept walking and they heard an owl hoot. Luigi looked around nervously and said, "Such an eerie night. This reminds me of……you know." Mario looked at him and patted his back. Luigi smiled and they continued on, walking past one of Toad Town's item shops. Item shop is closed early tonight Mario said in his head.

They kept walking north and Luigi noticed an owl sitting on a tree branch. The owl kept staring at him and Luigi didn't glance away. Then he saw what appeared to be a ghost just appear behind the owl. Luigi shook his head back and forth and looked again, only to see just the owl sitting on the branch. The owl hooted at him and Luigi turned to Mario, "Mario, I'm really scared, I think I saw a ghost." he said shaking. "It's probably your mind playing tricks on you. You know how you get when you are nervous." Luigi didn't say anything, but he knew Mario was right. "Okay, Mario. Let's just go home and get some sleep." "After we see Merlin and find out where the next Gold Star is located." Luigi nodded and they reached the center of Toad Town.

The two toads were still outside, closing up the Club 64, when they heard a high pitched crackling laughter. They looked around and saw two Boos in front of their view. A Boo is a type of ghost, which are most common. They are always sticking out their tongues and smiling, showing their fangs and most like to be sneaky. The toads got scared and the Boos said, "Hey fellas." and they flew at them. The toads screamed and the Boos flew right into them. The toads stopped screaming and dropped whatever they were holding. They each made an evil grin and then their eyes flashed red for a second and then back to normal.

Mario & Luigi looked around and saw more toads outside. Then, the thunder echoed and lightning lit up the sky and a gust of wind blew again, almost knocking their hats off. They held their hats down and walked over to Merlin's house and noticed some more street lights were burnt out and some were also flickering. Mario knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again and there was still no answer. Mario scratched his head and he looked at Luigi and said, "Merlin's not hear. His roof is not even spinning." "What are we going to do? It's dark and creepy out." said Luigi scared. "Maybe Merlin went to the castle to check up on Toadsworth and Toad." The lightning and the thunder once again flashed the dark sky and a gust of wind blew again.

They turned around and saw the toads that were at the dock closing up the Club 64. But, they noticed something strange. Their bodies and mushroom heads were pale white. They were grinning and looking right at the Mario Bros. Everybody else noticed them too, but they just stood there grinning. "Mario, what's wrong with them?" "I don't know Luigi." Then, one of the toads started to speak. "Attention everybody!" His voice was filtering in and out a demonic sound. "Including you two!" he continued as he was pointing to the Mario Bros. The toad next to him made a high pitched crackling laughter. The first toad continued. "We've had problems in the past and we were the ones who always came up empty handed. But now this time, everything will different, and we will exact our revenge on those who opposed us in the past." Everybody started to hear a faint wave of laughter and it was getting louder.

Everybody started to look around and the started to see a wave of ghost flying toward Toad Town. Everybody was horrified and Luigi shouted, OH, NO!!!" Mario then shouted in fear, "EVERYBODY RUN!!! Everybody started to scramble in fear and confusion. They were all screaming and bumping into each other with the thunder and wind echoing through the town. The Boos reached the town and started to enter into the toad's bodies, one by one. The lightning and thunder was rapidly repeating as this was happening. The two first possessed toads laughed and the one toad shouted as he pointed, "GET THE MARIO BROS.!!!" The toads that were possessed immediately ran after the Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi started to run around and the Boos were also trying to attack them. Luigi tripped onto the ground and one Boo flew right at him. Luigi screamed in horror, but Mario was there and quickly grabbed Luigi. The Boo missed and went through the ground. "Luigi, we have to go to the castle!" Luigi nodded and they made a run for the castle.

The possessed toads were blocking their path, but Mario & Luigi kept running at them. The toads tried to capture and attack them, but Mario & Luigi jumped on some of their heads and dodged some Boos trying to enter their bodies. Some toads tried to dive into them, but missed and hit each other. They managed to make it pass them and through the castle gates, but one toad managed to grab Luigi's leg and he tripped. He grunted and Mario turned around. The lightning flashed and the thundered crashed. "Ah, get off. Get off me!" shouted Luigi as he was kicking the toad while he was on the ground. Mario ran and jumped on the toad's head and he let go of Luigi. Luigi crawled away, but Mario, who made the effort to save his brother, was bombarded by toads. "Ahhh! LUIGI!!!" he shouted. Then some Boos jumped in at Mario while he was incapacitated. Luigi quickly ran into the mob and he quickly performed one of his special moves, the Luigi Cyclone. His special move, similar to Mario's Tornado, but only knocks them away on impact instead of drawing them in, cleared out all the toads and Boos that were surrounding Mario. He helped Mario up and they quickly made a run for it.

The group of toads and Boos were following them as Mario and Luigi made it to the castle. The toads and Boos kept chasing them when Mario & Luigi made it to the front door and they turned around and saw them coming. Mario turned toward Luigi and his brother looked up at the castle and gasped. Mario also looked up and there was another hit of thunder and lightning. There were Boos flying all around the castle and they also saw two Mr. I's. Mr. I is a giant eyeball with a blue iris and black pupil. The two Mr. I's looked down and saw the Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi quickly ran inside the castle and the doors slammed shut behind them.

_**Princess Peach's Castle **__**(Main Foyer)**_

"Did you see that!?" asked Luigi. "Yeah, very creepy." "This place is overrun by Boos." continued Luigi. They looked around in the cold castle foyer and Luigi could see his breath. He noticed some of the lights were flickering and some were not working at all. The foyer is mainly lit up by candlelight and there is no sign of anyone. "Mario, we have to find Merlin fast!" exclaimed Luigi. Mario nodded and Luigi said concerned, "I hope Toad and Toadsworth are alright." "I'm sure their fine." "We should find them too." Mario looked at Luigi for a second and then he nodded in approval. Luigi nodded as well and said, "We should look in the Princess's room first. That's where Toad and Toadsworth were last time we were here." Mario nodded and Luigi started to head upstairs. Mario stared at Luigi and made an evil grin and his eyes turned evil, flashed red, and then back to normal. Then, he followed Luigi up the stairs.

They went through the doors and started climbing the winding staircase. The light in the room was out and the candles on the walls illuminated the room. Luigi looked around and was very nervous. He stopped and looked at his brother, which he moved his hand signaling Luigi to continue. Luigi turned back around and continued up the stairs and soon reached the door. He creaked open the door to peak in and then he opened it all the way, hinges squeaking as it opened. Luigi & Mario walked into the 2nd floor hallway and the lights were out also, but two were flickering on and off while the room was also illuminated by candles on the walls. Then, the lightning flashed and thunder crashed and Luigi jumped scared, and ran behind Mario. Mario turned around and pushed Luigi to the front. "Lead the way Luigi." He calmly said. "But, you always lead." Luigi said in a shaky voice. "I'm right behind you." Mario replied. Luigi nodded and he continued down the eerie hallway.

Luigi looked up at the paintings as his cold breathe exhausted from his mouth and noticed that nothing has changed. They kept walking and Luigi noticed the door with the star on it. He ran to it and Mario followed. Luigi went to go open the door, but the door was cracked open already. Luigi looked at Mario and Mario signaled him to open it. Luigi put his hand on the handle and he slowly opened the door. The door was opened and they looked around inside the flickering lighted room. To there surprise, Toad was not there, not even Toadsworth. They closed the door and Luigi said, "Where could they possibly be?" Mario shrugged his shoulder. Then they thought for a moment and Luigi thought, "We have to check the rooms and see if we can find them." Mario nodded and they continued down the hallway.

Soon, Luigi reached another door that had another star on it, but this one had writing on it and said Wardrobe. Luigi put his shaking hand on the door knob and it thundered and lightning flashed and lit up the hallway, casting their shadows on the wall. Luigi turned the handle and opened the door. The room was lit up with flickering candlelight on the wall and they walked inside. They looked around and they saw that the room looked like it was pretty much in order. Luigi looked around observantly and he walked near the closet. Mario walked to the other end near where one of the dressers were.

Luigi was checking the closet when he heard the wardrobe door creak open and he turned around and saw a silhouetted figure come out of the wardrobe. He let out a scream and the figure screamed too. Mario turned toward them and the figure said, "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" he shouted. Luigi looked closer. "Toad, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me." Luigi jumped for joy and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh thank God you're ok." he said delightfully. Mario walked over to them and Luigi let go of Toad. Mario reached them and said, "What happened here?" "Yeah Toad, where's everybody and all the guards?" continued Luigi.

Toad started talking. "Everything started to happen about 25 minutes ago. I was with Toadsworth when it started thundering and lightning outside and the lights started flickering on and off. I walked out of the Princess's room and I saw everybody was in panic. I tried to find get some answers, but nobody stopped to tell me. Then I saw a Boo and I quickly ran to the throne room to alert, get this, the Princess." Mario and Luigi looked stunned. Toad continued. "Yeah, she managed to escape and a toad escorted her here. Anyway, I reached the Princess and alerted her of what I saw. She nodded and I tried to get her to come with me, but she refused and told me to run. I asked why, but she said go. So, I ran back to Toadsworth, but he wasn't there anymore. I saw Boos that were in the room and they saw me. So I ran as fast as I could. I don't know what happened to everybody else. And so, here I am."

Toad shook and held his head. "Why did I leave the Princess? She just got back from disaster and went into another!" "It's okay Toad." said Mario. "I still can't believe she came back." said Luigi. He continued, "We have to go to the throne room. Toad, did you see Merlin at all?" "No, I haven't." Toad replied with sorrow. "We need to go to the throne room now." said Mario. "Agreed, I haven't seen the Princess since then. I really hope she is okay." said Toad concerned.

They all agreed and they all walked out of the room into the dark hallway and ran around. Luigi looked up at the paintings and noticed that they were paintings of ghosts and Boos and he noticed that the castle was slowly changing its appearance. He gulped and wanted to say something to Mario and Toad, but Toad said, "There's the door." They ran up another set of stairs and reached the big double doors with two purple torches lighting the area and they ran through them. They ran into a hallway that the light was flickering in the room with candles lit up on the wall. They ran to the end of the hallway and they stopped at the double doors. Toad looked at Mario and he looked at Luigi. Luigi walked up the door and pushed it open slowly.

_**Princess Peach's Castle **__**(Throne Room)**_

They managed to make it to the Throne room, which was completely illuminated by the torches that were on the walls. They looked around and saw the throne the Princess sits in, but no Princess. They also noticed two large candle stands next to the throne that were lit with a purple flame, giving off an eerie purple light. They all walked forward on the red carpet and Toad said, "Princess?" They continued toward the throne when they saw someone appear from behind it, wrapped around in some bandages.

"Toadsworth!" shouted Luigi with delight and they ran to him with Mario walking toward him. Toad reached him and he gave Toadsworth a hug. "Toadsworth, I'm so glad you're okay." Toad said relieved. "I'm glad that you're okay too." He looked behind him and saw Mario and Luigi. "Masters Mario and Luigi, I'm so glad you're here. This whole castle is in such disarray; all the guards have gone missing, or have been possessed by those foul Boos." "What are we going to do?" asked Toad. "I have no idea. I can't even find the Princess. Did you manage to find her?" "Sorry Toadsworth, we can't find her, nor Merlin, we thought they would be here in the throne room." replied Luigi. Toadsworth looked down and he put his hands on his head and moaned. Then lightning flashed and they could see the bolt from the window, then it was followed by thunder.

"We need to still search the castle for her." said Mario. Everybody agreed and they were ready to leave the room when all of sudden, they heard a familiar voice from above them and they all looked up. With the flash of lightning, they could see, to their surprise, Merlin hanging from the wall all chained and tied up above a blank painting behind the throne. Luigi shouted in fright. "Merlin!?" Merlin looked at them and moaned. Then he quickly said, "Guy's you have to get out of here. Those Boos will take over your mind and body if you don't." "But, we need to find the Princess!" yelled Toadsworth and they were all scared. "There's nothing you can do now. They are to powerful and my magic is being blocked by a supernatural force that is beyond my comprehension." "Alright, alright. We will get out here." said Luigi. "But the Princess, we can't leave without her." said Toad.

As soon as Toad finished his sentenced, someone walked out from the shadows and into the purple light. They all looked and were shocked to see that is was none other than Princess Peach. Toadsworth shouted for joy and he quickly ran to her. "Princess!" he shouted and he was almost to her. Merlin saw him run and he shouted, "TOADSWORTH, GET BACK!" But it was too late. Toadsworth reached her and she quickly grabbed his neck with one arm and was holding him in the air. Toadsworth tried to break free, but it was no use. Everyone was shocked and scared. "Princess, no!" shouted Toad. She started laughing and soon, her voice became a high pitched laughter and her eyes turned red. She smiled with her tongue sticking out. Then, Luigi was grabbed from behind and he screamed, "What are you doing!?" Toad turned around and saw Mario holding Luigi by his arms. He noticed Mario's eyes were also red and face was pale white and started laughing like the Princess as well.

Toad didn't know what to do and Merlin shouted, "Stop this madness!!!" Princess Peach turned toward Merlin and in a ghostly voice, she said, "Shut up you old hag. You're in no position to give _me_ orders." Luigi stopped moving and said, "That voice, its sounds familiar." Princess Peach looked at Luigi and said, "Do you remember now, Luigi? Do you see it now?" Then he gasped. "That's right!" shouted Princess Peach and made a crackling laughter and a ghost appeared from her body. Then two more Boos appeared next to him. He had a big golden crown on his head and looked like a normal Boo, but very much bigger. He stuck out his big tongue and smiled, showing his fangs. "It's……it's……IT'S KING BOO!!!" shouted Luigi as the lightning and thunder crashed outside, once again illuminating the room. Toad became very scared and King Boo stopped laughing. Princess Peach was still being controlled by him and didn't let go of Toadsworth. "How can you do this!? Let the Princess go, now!" shouted Toadsworth. King Boo started to speak as the Princess was speaking with him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he said with a smile. Toadsworth didn't say anything; he even stopped resisting Princess Peach's grip. King Boo continued. "We've had our problems in the past and our plans were always foiled, but this time, we will succeed in taking over this castle for our own." and he signaled a Boo. The Boo flew toward Toadsworth and entered his body. "Toadsworth!" shouted Toad. Toadsworth screamed in agony and soon, he stopped. Then he started laughing in a high pitched ghostly voice and his eyes turned red and smiled, showing his fangs with his tongue sticking out as his body turned pale white. Then, Princess Peach let him go and King Boo finished with a laugh. Luigi and Toad were now very scared. "How…how did you even get out of the painting?" said Luigi. "Wouldn't you like to know!?" King Boo yelled back. Toad looked down and he noticed Toadsworth's cane on the floor next to him. He slowly grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"It was easy once I found the Princess, then I just waltzed into town and nobody suspected a thing except that old guy up there. I knew he was following me, so we set a trap and he fell right into it." Mario started speaking, but in a heavy ghost trance. "You are so gullible Luigi. Lead the way bro." he said mockingly. "Pathetic! You will never stop us and we will take over this castle this time for good!" They all laughed and Merlin shouted, "You will never get away with this, King Boo!" "On the contrary, I think I will and you all will join me, or perish!" and King Boo made his evil laugh and signaled the other Boo. The Boo flew toward Merlin and went to enter his body, but the Boo stopped in his tracks and bounced off Merlin. King Boo stopped smiling. "You can't posses me!" said Merlin. "THEN DIE!!!" he shouted and Toad quickly said, "I don't think so!" and he threw Toadsworth's cane at the possessed Mario and hit him square in the face.

Mario lost the grip he had on Luigi and he pushed Mario aside. Then, Merlin quickly shouted "Make a run for it!" "Let's go Luigi." shouted Toad and they made a run for it. "NOOOOO! Stop them; don't let them escape the castle!" shouted King Boo in anger. One Boo went after Toad and Mario and Toadsworth dove at Luigi, but Luigi did a sidestep dodge and they missed entirely, hitting their face against each other. As the Boo lunged at Toad, he did a barrel roll out of the way and the Boo missed and flew threw the floor. Luigi and Toad managed to run out of the throne room and into the hallway. King Boo's eyes turned red and he screamed in agonizing anger. "STOP THEM!!!" and he flew into Princess Peach. Mario and Toadsworth went to go follow them. He looked at Merlin and then he ran out of the room. Merlin felt the wall shake and he looked down and saw the blank painting shaking and turn into a portrait of King Boo and the Boos with a full moon and a dark sky background and then fade away.

Luigi and Toad ran down the hallway as the candles on the walls turned into purple flames, emitting an eerie light as the castle was transforming, turning the walls into a darkish color. They heard a noise behind them and they both turned around, only to see Mario and Toadsworth tailing them down the hallway with their evil eyes gazing at them. They ran through the door into the 2nd floor hallway. They slammed the door behind them and they heard a rolling sound down the hallway. Toad looked to his right and said, "Whoa!" Luigi looked also and they noticed a big Mr. I rolling toward them. They both ran the other way. The candlelight, turned purple as they ran past them. The portraits of the ghosts on the wall started shaking and were laughing at Luigi and Toad and tried to jump out and grab them. They quickly jumped out of the way the ghosts in the portraits missed them. Then, they stopped running. They saw a bunch of Mushroom guards in front of them and Toad turned around and saw the Mr. I rolling at them.

"We're trapped!" shouted Toad. The possessed guards laughed and stuck out their tongues as they creped closer and the one possessed toad said in a ghostly voice, "We have you now!" Luigi looked at the Mr. I and they were very scared. Out of being scared, Luigi quickly grabbed Toad and they did a back flip over the Mr. I and the toad guards stopped smiling. "Uh-oh." Said the one toad guard and the Mr. I rolled right through them and they shot up into the air and got knocked down like a bunch of bowling pins. "Strike!" shouted Toad. "Great job, Luigi." "I wasn't even thinking." he replied. They continued to run down the hallway and reached the door to the winding staircase that led to the 1st floor. They looked behind them and saw Mario and Toadsworth inspecting what happened and then, quickly ran through the door.

They ran down the winding staircase and went through the double doors. They closed the door behind them and turned around, only to see the room filled up with Boos, toad guards and some Mr. I on two pillars next to the front door, which was sealed off. Luigi and Toad were scared stiff. "What do we do know?" asked Luigi. Then, Toad had an idea. "Luigi, the portrait in the basement." Luigi gasped and said, "We have to get there." Then, there was banging on the door. The toad guards ran up the stairs and Toad grabbed Luigi and slid down the railing, avoiding all the toad guards. They landed on the floor and Luigi and Toad ran to the basement door and ran through it, avoiding the Boos and the Mr. I bubble blast.

They ran down the stairs and into another hallway, while hearing noises following them. The torches were all purple also and they ran through the sliding door with the star on it and quickly closed the door. The torches were still emitting a red flame and they saw the big silver framed portrait of Warp Pipes. Luigi ran to the painting and felt the edge of it and soon felt a button and pressed it. Toad stuck his hand through the painting and it was liquefied. Then, they heard banging on the door and Luigi quickly said scared, "Come on, lets a go." And they jumped through the painting. The toad guards and Boos broke through the door and they didn't see Luigi and Toad. The Boos tried to fly through the painting, but it was solid and bounced right off. They all shook there heads and left the room to search somewhere else in the castle. Luigi and Toad saw all the warp pipes and they quickly made a decision to go into one. They jumped into the red warp pipe and were no longer in the castle or near Toad Town.

_**King Boo's Castle **__**(Throne Room)**_

Back inside the throne room, Princess Peach, with King Boo still in her body, walked into the room and looked at Merlin who was still hanging on the wall over the giant portrait. "Still hanging around, Merlin!?" she said sarcastically in her normal voice. Merlin didn't answer her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Once I have that bumbling plumber and mushroom head, nobody will stop me!" she chuckled at Merlin. Then, somebody opened the double doors and Merlin and Princess Peach looked to see Mario and Toadsworth walk in. "Ah, tell me you too have done what I have asked." They walked up to Princess Peach and Mario said, "They……got away." Princess Peach became angry and King Boo jumped out and scared Mario and Toadsworth and screamed, "WHAT!?" Princess Peach and King Boo made the same scary expression. "You fools! You had one job and it was to make sure when Luigi enters the castle, you stop him! And you even failed at that!" "We're sorry, King Boo. We had no idea Luigi would have help from that mushroom." replied Toadsworth. "GET OUT!!!" shouted King Boo in anger and Princess Peach pointed to the door. Mario and Toadsworth ran out scampering to door. They tripped over each other and quickly got up and left the room.

Merlin laughed and said, "I knew they'd get out." King Boo turned around and flew right up to Merlin's face. "All of you haven't won yet. I still have this!" and he spun around and whistled. Then, a ghost walked into the room from the back and she was wearing a circle orb around her neck. Merlin got a good look at her. She was also wearing two big thick purple girlie bowties, one on each side of her head. One bowtie was slightly covering her right eye. Her body is a bright light purple sheet and her face is on it, so under the sheet is nothing, and has a smaller similar purple bowtie where her neck would be. She has black eyeholes with beautiful glittering light purple pupils and dark purple shoes. Merlin's eye also caught the circle orb she was wearing and gasped and realized that the Gold Star was inside the orb. King Boo flew to her as it shined brightly. "The Gold Star! But how!?" "So you know about what this is huh, Merlin? I found out that with this, I can shield this entire town, along with my castle from any mortal entering or leaving." "You wouldn't!?" "WATCH ME!!!" he shouted and flew back into Princess Peach's body and turned toward the ghost with the Gold Star.

With Princess Peach's voice, she said, "Dooplissa, make it happen." "Yes, King Boo." she replied in a soft gentle voice. She grabbed the star with her hand, as the sheet, and she closed her light purple eyes and lifted the star. King Boo started laughing hard and scarifying as the star shined bright and the town started to shake. Merlin just hung there helpless and watched. "Let's see them get through this!" shouted Princess Peach.

_**Meanwhile **__**(Near Shooting Star Summit)**_

Near a tall lavender colored mountain, a red pipe emerges from the ground at the base of Shooting Star Summit and out pops Luigi and Toad. Toad lands on his bottom and Luigi lands on his face as his hat falls off his head. They get up as they hear the shooting stars wiz across the beautiful night sky, from where they are, and disappear from the night. "Are you alright Luigi?" asked Toad. Luigi grabbed his hat and he put it on his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. They both looked at a far away Toad Town and Princess Peach's castle and they were shocked to see what was unfolding before their eyes. They saw a giant purple and black marble sphere grow to humongous proportions in the center of the town. Soon, that marble sphere has gotten big enough that it encased the town and the castle. All they could see is nothing but the sphere with lightning and thunder that can be seen and heard very faintly from where they are.

"Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, what are we going to do?" asked Toad. "I don't know what to do. Mario would have figured this all out by now, but he is possessed by those foul ghosts. They jumped him right before we got into the castle and I couldn't save him in time." A tear dropped from Luigi's eye. "And now they're all trapped inside that giant supernatural orb." "Luigi, we have to find a way inside and rescue them. But, I have no clue on how to do that." "Me neither, Toad." They both looked up at the night sky and saw so many stars and the big star constellation in the sky. Some more shooting stars wiz by and one star actually landed on the top of the summit.

Then, they both heard an old familiar voice. "Luigi, Toad, please come up the summit top. I think I might be able to help you with your predicament. Just follow the path. Please hurry." Luigi and Toad looked at each other and Luigi said, "Lets a go, Toad." Toad nodded in agreement and they both walked up the spiraling path to the top. As they continued and got higher up, they could see a lot more shooting stars fly through the sky. There were also some stars that lay stuck in the ground off the path and shine bright to light up the way for the travelers to see. They managed to make to the top of the summit and wasn't it a beautiful sight to see. It was an open night sky of stars and shooting stars that glitter their eyes.

They noticed a star in the middle of the summit top, but this was no ordinary star. They gasped as they walked up to him. The star spoke to them in an elderly voice. "Hello Luigi and Toad. I'm very sure that you both remember who I am." "Eldstar!" they both said in shock and excitement. Eldstar is one of the legendary Star Spirits and is the leader. There are seven legendary Star Spirits all together. He is a yellow star and has old looking eyes and has a big white mustache and white eyebrows. He is the oldest and wisest of the seven Star Spirits. They live in a sanctuary high in the sky called Star Haven, a haven for new born stars before they reach their maturity state to live as shooting stars. Star Haven is home to the fable Star Rod, which is guarded by the Star Spirits, and can grant people's wishes. Shooting Star Summit is the closest place to Star Haven.

"Eldstar, it has been such a long time since we have seen each other." said Luigi. The Star Spirit nodded and Toad added, "We are in such a predicament that we don't know what to do." "I understand. Luckily, Merlin was able to contact me of the situation. But, somehow I was cut off from his communication. Fortunately, you've arrived at the summit and I was able to feel your plead for help." "Can you help us, Eldstar?" asked Luigi. "I cannot physically help you, sorry. But I can guide you on what to do." They both nodded and Eldstar started to speak again.

"There is no way for you both to break that supernatural force field that has encased the town and neither can I, but there is someone who can. As of right now, he is the only one who is able to break through the field." "Who is he?" asked Toad. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you who he is. But he _is_ a ghost." "A…ghost?" asked Luigi nervous. "Don't be nervous Luigi. He will help you both; it's a matter of how you approach him. He is in a deep sorrow for he has lost something very precious to him." "Where can we find him, Eldstar?" asked Toad. "I can quickly send you to where he resides and it will be up to you from then on. With his help, you will be able to save everyone that is in that sphere."

"We're ready to go meet him." said Luigi. "Okay. I will send you there. But Luigi, Toad? You must succeed in saving them. I sense great danger in the near future that concerns all of you." "Great danger!?" they both said concerned. "Yes. You two, Mario, and the Princess are the key." "What's going to happen, Eldstar?" asked Toad. "I can't speak anymore. I'm being summoned back to Star Haven. We will all speak again when the time is right." finished Eldstar. Then he floated in front of them and started to spin very fast around them. Soon, Luigi and Toad started spinning themselves and in a flash of bright light, they disappeared and Eldstar said, "May the stars watch over you." and he quickly turned into a bright object and zoomed back to Star Haven.

_**Moments Later**_

In a whole different place, away from Shooting Star Summit, Luigi and Toad magically appear from thin air and came in spinning. They stopped spinning and try to regain momentum. They shook there heads and they looked at each other. "Where are we?" asked Luigi. They looked around and saw a dark forest behind them. They heard some crows in the distance and Toad looked up. He saw a twilight sky with a full yellow moon with barely any clouds or stars. Then Luigi noticed a really big dark building in front of them. "Whoa!" he said shocked and Toad turned toward the building. It was surrounded by dead trees and has a big circular window in the middle of the building with a fancy design. Near the top of the building is the bell tower and was slightly slanted toward the left. The only thing from keeping intruders out was a rusted metal fence with a rickety old gate. The wind howled and the gate was squeaking as it opened and closed.

Then, Toad noticed a wooden sign near the entrance of the gate. He walked up to it and Luigi followed him. As they reached the sign, Toad leaned over and he read it. "Creepy Steeple." "This place is scary and so familiar." said Luigi scared as usual. "It is familiar, but either way, we have to go in, Luigi." "You're right Toad, for everyone's sake, it's time to man up." And with that, Luigi gulped and they slowly walked through the rusted old gate and walked up he the concrete stairs. They approached the door and they each put one hand on the double door. The looked at each other and they slowly opened each metal door at the same time and the walked inside the steeple.

The metal door closed behind them and the noise of the door slamming echoed throughout the steeple. Luigi and Toad were shaking and Luigi said, "Such an eerie place." Toad nodded in agreement and they walked forward. They looked around as they walked down the long purple carpet and Luigi noticed some of the light was coming from lit candles and heard some swooper bats screeching in the foyer. Toad saw a big statue of a star down the other end of the foyer and Luigi noticed the two catwalks above them.

When he looked up, he was astonished to see a giant stained-glassed window with the moonlight shining right through it into the steeple foyer. He tapped Toad to look up and he did just that. He gasped at the stained-glass window. They stopped to look at the scary, yet beautiful, window that ran nearly the length of the foyer wall.

The window showed two ghosts standing next to each other. The ghost standing on the right side was Dooplissa, but they don't who she is or her name yet. The ghost standing on the left side right next to her looks similar. He is wearing a blue party hat on his head with red stars on it. His body is a bright white sheet and his face is also on it, so under the sheet is also nothing, and he is wearing a small blue ribbon bowtie where his neck would be. He has big black eyeholes with bright red pupils and has dark red shoes. They appear to be holding each others hand, with the sheet, and are standing in front of the Creepy Steeple as they are smiling. There are images of piranha vines outlining the stained-glass image with the words, "The Duo Duplighosts."

Luigi started to get nervous again and he said, "That ghost looks very familiar to me. I remember Mario talking about him one time." "Me too Luigi, and he does look so familiar, but I don't recall the one on the right." "Me neither Toad." Then he glanced over to his left and saw a wooden door. "Maybe this way, Toad." Toad looked over and walked toward the door with Luigi following him.

They went through the door and went into a creepy alleyway outside the steeple. They continued down the alleyway and Luigi looked into the distanced and saw the dark forest with dead trees and the full moon shining over them. They reached the other end of the alleyway and walked through another wooden door. The door closed behind them and echoed in the back room of the foyer and they noticed the stairs leading up. They walked up the stairs and through another door. They were now back in the foyer of the steeple, but now they were on the catwalk on the left side upon entering the steeple. Luigi can see a metal door at the other end of the catwalk so they went to go to the door.

As they walked down the catwalk, Toad heard some more swooper bats screeching and other eerie noises. They continued to walk and jumped over the space in the floor and reached the door. They walked through the door and into another room. They saw a long winding staircase going up to the top floor and they can hear a faint sound coming from the top. "Sounds like something is at the top of the stairs." said Toad. "I don't want to go up there." replied Luigi scared. Toad started walking up the stairs and Luigi ultimately followed him. As they got higher up the stairs, they could hear the faint sound getting louder. They can hear the sound of crying and they looked at each other. They continued and reached the top and saw a blue and yellow trampoline. Luigi looked at Toad and Toad closed his eyes and said, "Here we go." and he jumped on the trampoline and Luigi followed him to the very top of the steeple.

They both landed on there feet in a big room and heard a voice. "Who the heck are you two!?" he said while sounding upset. They turned around and saw the ghost they saw in the left side of the stained-glass window. There was a big red carpet on the floor and he also has a television, a lamp, a refrigerator, and even a shower, though he never uses it. There is a big open view of the twilight sky and the full moon shines bright. He was sitting on a green rocking chair. He had a picture frame in his hand and he had tears running down his face and he tried to cover them up by wiping them with his arm. "What are you doing here, slick?" He started to sound angry as he put the picture he was holding on the table. Toad tried to answer, but he kept stuttering and the ghost interrupted him. "Can't you see I'm busy here!?" He sniffled and tried to hold back some tears. "Get lost!"

Luigi stood his ground and he was shaking as he said, "I'm afraid we…we can't leave." The ghost jump off the rocking chair and started walking toward them. He was slightly shorter than Luigi, but was taller than Toad. He stopped in front of them. He just stared at them and he closed his eyes. Then he scared them. "BOO!" Luigi and Toad jumped and got scared. "Don't hurt us Mr. Sheets." said Luigi. "First of all slick, my name is Doopliss and second." then he started floating. "If you don't leave now, I'll make you two regret it!" Luigi was behind Toad, using him as a shield and Toad noticed the picture Doopliss was looking at. It was a similar picture of the stained-glass window they saw earlier. Then, he struck an idea.

Doopliss raised his hands and was ready to do something when Toad quickly said, "That's a lovely picture of you and her smiling together." Doopliss dropped his arms and looked at the picture. Then he looked at Luigi and Toad and he just burst into tears. He slowly floated down and touched the floor. He just sat there crying and Luigi and Toad looked at each other. They walked over to him and Toad asked, "Why are you so upset?" Doopliss wiped his eyes and said, "It's Dooplissa, she was taken away from me and there was nothing I could about it." He cried some more and continued. "Everybody always made fun me, calling me a freak-in-a-sheet. I always used to be angry and a prankster all the time and I always felt alone, until I met her. I was walking around the steeple and I heard a faint cry for help. I ran to where it was and then I saw her. She was being attack by a monster. I ran to her and scared the monster away. She thanked me and gave me a kiss and right there, we fell in love."

Doopliss sniffled and wiped his face again. They sat down next to him and Luigi asked, "What happened to her?" Doopliss continued. "Like I said before, she was taken away from me, slick. He wanted the circle orb with a gold star in it, that I gave to Dooplissa, and wanted me to help him take over this certain castle, but didn't want to do that stuff anymore. I was happy with Dooplissa and she was very happy that I refused." Luigi and Toad looked at each other. "Then he got angry and he brainwashed her and she did everything he asked. I was about to stop him, but he threaten to kill her while she was empowered. I had to step down and they flew off. I just wish I could've stopped King Boo from taking her." And he started to cry a little more.

Toad put his hands together and began speaking. "Doopliss, the very same King Boo took over our castle and now we have no way of getting through the force field he made." "You have to help us restore our castle." added Luigi. "Plus, we will help you save Dooplissa. I'm pretty sure she's there." continued Toad. Doopliss looked at him. "I can't. He will hurt her." "Not if we're there to help you." said Toad. "Doopliss, he possessed everybody, even my brother Mario, we just have to get in there and save them." Doopliss looked at Luigi. "I thought you looked familiar. Mario is the reason that I met Dooplissa. If it wasn't for him, I would have never wandered around the steeple after he foiled my very last prank." "Then you'll help us out?" asked Toad. Doopliss thought and he quickly stood up. "I will help you, slick, but only for Dooplissa." "We will help you." said Luigi.

They all agreed and Toad said, "Do you know how to get to where our castle is?" "Luckily I can teleport near supernatural energy, it's very convenient for me." replied Doopliss. He continued as he raised his hand. "Are you guys ready?" Toad nodded and Luigi wasn't sure of himself, but he nodded anyway. "I didn't catch your names." "My name is Toad." as he pointed to himself. "And my name is Luigi." he said nervously. "Good to meet you, slick. Well, here we go." and he snapped his fingers and then, the bell in the steeple started to toll. It was so loud that Luigi and Toad covered there ears. Doopliss stood there smiling with his eyes closed, admiring the noise. "Such a beautiful sound!" he shouted. Then he snapped his fingers again and swung his sheet, covering Luigi and Toad and they all disappeared, leaving behind a dark purple cloud of smoke.

_**Outside of Toad Town**_

It is still night outside and a purple dark cloud appears on the path. The smoke dissipates and out comes Doopliss and he swung his sheet and Luigi and Toad appeared right next to him. They all looked around and Luigi said, "There's the sphere." as he pointed. They all looked at it and Toad said, "This must be Pleasant Path. It leads right into Toad Town." "Then what are we waiting for, slick?" They nodded and they started to walk down the path and soon, they reached the big sphere. Doopliss walked up to it and he said, "Grab my hand." Luigi nervously took his hand and Toad grabbed Luigi's. Doopliss closed his eyes and he quickly threw both, Luigi and Toad, into the sphere and Doopliss said, "I'm coming Dooplissa." and quickly lunged forward into the sphere.

_**Inside the Force Field **__**(Toad Town)**_

Luigi and Toad landed on there stomachs as Doopliss flew in and landed on his feet. They stood up and brushed themselves off. Luigi looked up and saw a dark sky and lightning flashed the sky. There were no stars or the moon Toad looked on ahead and he could see the entrance gate, but noticed that it had cobwebs all over it and had a Jack-O-Lantern sitting on top of the sign. Luigi noticed it too and started to become scared. Toad signaled them to follow him and as they got closer, they saw the words Toad Town crossed off and it said Horror Land in big red painted letters. Some of the letters look like they bled, with some of the paint running down the sign. They entered into the west part of town, where the big star on the ground should be, and Luigi and Toad can see how much has changed. There were cobwebs all over the place and had Jack-O-Lanterns with evil faces also all over. There were eerie lights on the buildings and the street lights were no longer working. There is a small misty fog, not blinding, in the town. The whole town had a heavy Halloween theme to it. They noticed some Boos and shyguy ghosts flying around and noticed a Mr. I rolling around on patrol.

They quietly walked around the Boos and shyguy ghosts and into the center of Toad Town. As they reached the center, they saw a lot more Boos floating around and some possessed toads walking around the town. They quickly ran behind Merlin's House which had red painted letters saying, The Undead House. They can see the dark dank castle from where they are. "There are too many Boos and toads out, we'll never be able to get past them without notice." said Toad. "How are we going to get past them and into the castle?" asked Luigi. They all thought for a moment and then Doopliss got an idea. "Hold on." he said and he turned around and was fiddling with something. Luigi and Toad looked puzzle and when Doopliss turned back around to face them, he was holding something that they have never seen before.

"What is it?" asked Toad. "This is from one of my favorite pranks I ever pulled along time ago; it's called the Boo Mushroom." What does it do?" asked Luigi as they looked at the pale white mushroom with what looks like a Boo's face with a smile on it. "I'm glad you asked. You see, with this mushroom, anybody who doesn't have the physical traits of a Boo ghost will be able to turn into one. You will look exactly like a Boo, floating, turning invisible, and so on. You will keep your facial traits, like your mustache and that big nose of yours." Luigi grabbed his nose and pulled on it as if it was rubber. "The only thing though is that if you step into a bright light source, you will revert back to normal." he finished and Toad asked, "Will it work?" Doopliss gave a snotty answer. "Are you kidding, look who you're talking too. I'm Doopliss, master prankster!"

He held out the mushroom to Luigi and he looked at him puzzled. "Wait, you want me to use it?" Luigi asked nervously. "Yeah, I have an idea that will get us in the castle, but it will require some acting." Luigi shook his head and stuttered. "N-No. I'm not--taking that." Doopliss shook his head and he became annoyed. He turned around and Luigi and Toad were puzzled again. Then, he turned round real fast and scared them both. They screamed and Doopliss quickly shoved the mushroom into Luigi's mouth. He closed his mouth and he swallowed the mushroom. Then, he turned into a purple smoke and to Toad's surprise, Luigi became a Boo. He was wearing his green hat and his mustache, but it was white with the body. His eyes and nose stayed the same. "Whoa." said Toad astonished. "Perfect." said Doopliss. "Oh my God, I'm floating." "Of course you are, you're a Boo ghost now. Now, it's your turn."

He finished as he pointed to Toad. Toad looked at him and Doopliss had already swung his sheet and over him and, just as quickly, off of him. Luigi looked at him shouted, "You turned him into a zombie!" "No, he only looks possessed." replied Doopliss. Toad looked at his arms and was astonished. "Now, is everybody ready for this?" Luigi and Toad nodded in approval, but Luigi was still concerned. "Okay everybody, here goes nothing." finished Doopliss and he took Luigi's hat off of him and gave it to Toad. He grabbed it and they walk out from behind Merlin's house and began to travel to the castle.

They walked past everyone unnoticed and they walked north to the castle. They went through what was supposed to be the star gate, but it now had a picture of Boo on it with red splatters all over the black door. They went through the gate and can see the castle right in front of them with a bunch of Boos flying around and two Mr. I guarding the front door. The castle changed dramatically with the roof now purple and the walls now dark blue, even the stained-glass window of Princess Peach was now a stained-glass window of King Boo. It wasn't long for the Mr. I to notice them walking. They both looked at them and a Boo wearing a blue cop hat with a Boo symbol on it flew to them and he noticed Doopliss was with them and said, "Doo-Doopliss?" "Yeah, that's me, slick. Is there a problem?" he said in a serious tone. The Boo started to stutter. "Wh--who's your friends?" "This is a toad that was possessed here." Toad stuck out his tongue and tried to act possessed, but it didn't look very convincing. "And this is Boo……Boo……" "Boouigi." said Luigi quickly. "Yes, Boouigi. This is Boouigi." and Luigi acted like a Boo, sticking his tongue out and made funny faces. "Oh, a prankster Boo." and the Boo scoffed at him. "You got a problem with pranksters!?" Doopliss said angry. The Boo stuttered more. "No-no, I'm ju-just saying that-" "Can it! Now, I need to go into the castle to meet someone and I expect you and your eyeballs," pointing to the Mr. I, "to let us through." he demanded. The two Mr. I angrily looked at Doopliss.

The Boo didn't say anything after that. He just slowly moved out of the way to let them pass. They walked past him and the Boo started thinking. Then he got angry and flew in front of them again. "What business do you have here anyway? You already declined your service to the king, at a hefty price, heh heh heh." Doopliss became very angry and he raised his hand, ready to do something drastic. But then, Toad grabbed his arm and shook his head no. Doopliss lowered his arm and Luigi floated there nervously, as always. "This has nothing to do with him. Now, let us pass or you will regret it!" The Boo shrugged his shoulders and he floated to the side. They continued to walk and they reached the front door. The Mr. I watched them as they walked through the door and Toad stuck his tongue out and Luigi made a funny face at them as Doopliss and Toad walked through the door and close in front of Luigi. The Mr. I gave him an angry look and growled. Luigi got spooked and flew through the door. The Boo called over another Boo. "Yes sir?" "Notify King Boo that Doopliss is here and is in the castle." "Right away." and the Boo raced to the top of the castle and flew into the throne room.

_**King Boo's Castle **__**(Throne Room)**_

Princess Peach was sitting on the throne admiring what has been done to the castle. The carpets are now dark purple and the walls are dark blue with the candle light emitting a purple light. Mario and Toadsworth are standing beside her and Dooplissa was standing next to Mario. She still had the Gold Star around her neck and Princess Peach said, "I'm growing very fond of this castle, and it's about time that it's mine." "You will pay for this King Boo!" The Princess turned around and looked right at Merlin. "I beg to differ. Luigi hasn't come back and do you know why? Because he is a little scared nobody. Face it Merlin, I've won and you guys lost!" and she started laughing and the rest along with her.

Then, a Boo flew into the room from the window and flew right to the Princess. "Yes, what is it?" The Boo floated closer to her and whispered in her ear. She became furious. "WHAT! How did he even get in!?" "I guess he walked in." replied the Boo, which he is now nervous. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Princess Peach and King Boo flew out of her body. "If he's here, then those two must be here." said Mario. "Looks like the game isn't over yet." said Merlin happily. "You shut up! Mario, Toadsworth, make sure Doopliss and the others don't get up here." They nodded and as they were leaving the room, they tripped over each other and fell on their faces. "Go damn it!" King Boo shouted and they got up and left the room.

Dooplissa gasped and held the Gold Star and said, "Doo-Doopliss?" King Boo flew to Dooplissa and stared into her purple pupils with his evil eyes. "Listen to me, look into my eyes. You do not know any Doopliss, and you will obey my every command, got it?" She just looked at him. "You got it!" he screamed and Dooplissa answered gently in a trance. "Yes King Boo. I don't know any Doopliss." He shook his head and said, "Good." He heard the portrait behind him started to shake and they all looked at it. The blank portrait began to show the picture of what Merlin saw earlier and then fade away again. Then, King Boo looked at Merlin and scoffed and he flew back into the Princess and in her voice, she angrily said, "You know what, let them come! I deal with them myself!"

_**King Boo's Castle **__**(Main Foyer)**_

Moments later, as soon as the door closed behind, there was a chandelier in the middle of the room and it shined its bright light on the three. They shielded their eyes and Luigi quickly turned back into normal and Toad no longer looked like a zombie and the chandelier disappeared. Then they heard Mario's voice echo throughout the foyer. "You can't fool us Doopliss! I knew that was your Boo mushroom on Luigi and that bad acting of a toad. Give it up, you can't stop us!" "Yeah, and don't worry about your little Dooplissa, we'll take extra care of her." continued Toadsworth. "Why don't you come up the throne room and try to stop us if you think you can!" said Mario's voice. "We are waiting for yoooooooouuuuuuu!" said Toadsworth's voice. Doopliss became angry again and he remembered Dooplissa wouldn't want him angry all the time and he regained his composure.

"This place has really changed." said Luigi scared. The foyer still has the same basic layout, but the interior is a lot different. Everything is dark and there are purple flamed torches and the chandelier was rocking back and forth. There were some paintings of ghosts, but there were none to be around. "We have to reach the third floor and rescue everybody." said Toad. They all agreed and Toad led the way to the second floor. They walked up the stairs as the ghosts in the paintings followed their every move and Toad tried to open the door and indeed it opened. They walk in and walked up the winding staircase filled with purple flamed torches and painted Boos on the dark blue walls. They reached the top and they walked through the double door and were now on the second floor.

They looked around and saw a Mr. I rolling around leaving a path of glowing red and bright green arrows. Everybody followed the arrows around the hallway as the ghosts painting jumped out and tried to scare them. Luigi and Toad jumped with fright, but Doopliss just smiled and they continued to follow the arrows. The Mr. I rolled way past the set of stairs leading to the throne room and then, they heard some Boos and possessed toad guards laughing in the air along with the ghosts paintings. They quickly walked down the hallway and they saw the other set of stairs that led to the throne room. They ran up the stairs and made it to the double doors with the purple flames outside. Toad tried to open it and the door opened. They looked at each other and they walked inside and the door closed behind them. They ran down the purple carpeted hallway with the flickering purple light from the torches and the ghost paintings on the walls laughed and smiled at them as they expected to never leave the throne room. They reached the double door and they ran right though it, with the doors closing behind them.

_**King Boo's Castle **__**(Throne Room)**_

As soon as they got into the room, they heard voice talking to them. "Luigi, Toad, you guys made it and you brought help." They looked up and Luigi said, "Merlin!" Then Merlin mouth's was magically sealed by King Boo, as if he used glue. "Well done!" and they all looked at Princess Peach. "I'm still surprised that you actually made it, but I expected nothing less, especially from you Doopliss." as she pointed at him. "King Boo, this ends here!" shouted Luigi with bravery. "Princess Peach just laughed. "I'm not stupid, you think I didn't come prepared!?" and she snapped her finger and Mario and Toadsworth walked out from the shadows behind her and stood next to her and a line of Boos were up against the wall, surrounding the throne room.. Mario looked directly into Luigi's eyes as Toadsworth to Toad. "And Doopliss, I hope you remember what I said to you before?" and she snapped her fingers again and Dooplissa walked out from the side. "Dooplissa!" he shouted. "I can easily kill her while she is under my control." "Dooplissa, snap out of it!" he shouted but she just stood there in a trance.

Princess Peach laughed again. "You're pathetic Doopliss! She will not listen to you so forget it Doopliss, she's mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "I'll show you!" he said in anger and he floated up and he dove at the Princess and she just raised her hand in front of Doopliss. Doopliss stopped in midair right in front of her and he was getting electrocuted. He screamed in agony and he dropped right in front of her. She kicked him back to Luigi and Toad and they all just stood there shocked as Mario and Toadsworth stood there laughing. "Doopliss!" shouted Toad and he bent over to check on him. "Nobody is going to stop us and we will rule this kingdom forever!" shouted the Princess. "Never! Mario would never let that happen and we are aimed to stop you at any cost." shouted Luigi. "Very brave, yet very stupid. GET THEM!!!" and with that, Mario and Toadsworth lunged at Luigi and Toad. They dove out of the way and Mario ran straight for Luigi. He threw punch after punched and Luigi kept dodging. "Mario it's me, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" But Mario pressed forward and managed to hit Luigi in the face. Luigi fell down and Mario calmly walked toward him.

Toadsworth was aiming for Toad and he tried to hit him, but Toad was faster and managed to move out of the way. Toadsworth grabbed his staff and swung at Toad. Toad grabbed the staff as Toadsworth swung it and he swung Toadsworth around and he flew across the throne room. Doopliss still laid there on the floor and Mario grabbed Luigi by the neck. He picked him up and was choking him with his one hand. "This is it. The moment I've been waiting for! I hope you're watching this Merlin." said Princess Peach with a chuckle. Merlin just hung there helpless and Doopliss was not moving on the floor. Toad was being pinned by Toadsworth so he couldn't do anything.

Mario was still choking him and he said, "Ironic, the one you love is the one that kills you." Luigi was straining now and he said while choking. "Mario please……remember…the……great times we……had. Mario you're my brother……please Mario……I know you're strong………fight it!" and a tear ran down his eye. Then Mario started groaning and he was struggling to keep the hold on Luigi. Then he faintly said, "Luigi." Luigi gasped, but Mario made an angry face again and was choking Luigi harder now. Luigi gagged and strained, but Mario was sweating bullets and didn't look angry. Then, Mario let go of him and Luigi fell to the floor, holding his neck. Mario was sweating a lot more than before and was grabbing his head and started moaning. "No. The Boo is losing control." shouted the Princess. Doopliss woke up and saw Mario struggling. Toadsworth was ready to go to Mario when Toad grabbed him to stop him. "Mario, fight it. You can win, don't give up." shouted Luigi. "NOOOO!" shouted the Princess and she turned around toward Dooplissa. "I'm going to kill her and teach all of you not to mess with me." and she raised her hands toward Dooplissa. "NO!" shouted Doopliss and he pushed Princess Peach out of the way before she can do harm to Dooplissa.

He flew to Dooplissa and he grabbed her. "Dooplissa, it's me Doopliss. Don't you remember?" "I don't know any Doopliss." She blatantly said. He cried a little and he kissed her. Dooplissa closed her eyes and when Doopliss finished, she looked at him and shook her head. "Doopliss, what's going on?" "Dooplissa!" he said. "NO!" shouted the Princess and she ran to Dooplissa and tried to grab the Star. She took the star and Doopliss smacked it out of her hand. They watched the Gold Star fly across the room and landed in Luigi's hand Luigi looked at it and the star had a happy eyes. "Merlin, managed to break the silence King Boo had over him and shouted, "Luigi, use the Gold Star! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed and she floated in the air and she raised her arms again. "All Boos, assemble! Come to the throne, your great King commands it!!!" and soon there was laughter all over and the room started to fill up with Boo ghost. All the Boos that possessed everyone and the stray Boos all flew to the throne room and were circling the Princess as they were pouring in. The Boos possessing Mario and Toadsworth flew out of their bodies and joined the group. Toadsworth and Mario fell to their knees and Luigi ran to Mario. "Mario." And he helped him up. "Luigi." replied Mario and the Star Luigi was holding started to shine slowly. Toad helped Toadsworth up and he said, "What's going on?" and looked up and got scared. They watched as the last Boo entered the room and they were all still circling her with echoes of laughter. "EVERYONE FORM THE ULTIMATE ENTITY!!!" and she floated back down the Boos all joined together in the air and they all formed one massive large Boo that nearly took up the entire room.

"It's Boolossus!" shouted Doopliss as Dooplissa was holding on to him. Boolossus is a Boo that is formed when all the Boos combine there power to become one. He has yellow eyes and a blue tongue with massive fangs. Princess Peach started laughing hysterically and King Boo flew out of her body and he and Princess Peach were acting in sync. "Behold the power of the Boos unite. Get them Boolossus!" and Boolossus laughed manically and started to fly toward Doopliss and Dooplissa first. King Boo and Princess Peach slowly headed toward Mario & Luigi, smiling insanely at them with their tongue sticking out, laughing. Doopliss and Dooplissa stepped back, but they were against the wall and couldn't move anymore. Boolossus stopped right in front of them and shouted, "Your mine now Doopliss." and he raised his arms and was ready to smite them with his super natural power. Doopliss held Dooplissa tight and they closed their eyes.

Luigi, Mario, and Toad looked on and Luigi remembered the Gold Star. They looked at it and then looked at each other and nodded. King Boo and Princess Peach stopped and saw Luigi and Mario stand tall. Boolossus was about to do the deed when a bright light flashed in the room. Boolossus smashed Doopliss and Dooplissa and when he looked to see what he have done, they were surrounded by a force field of light. King Boo was shock and he turned around toward Luigi. Luigi and Mario were standing side by side with Luigi holding the Gold Star. Doopliss and Dooplissa opened their eyes and saw what has happened. King Boo looked at them and shouted, "No! NOOOO! This can't be happening! I worked so hard for this!" Then Luigi replied, "Time to go back to where you belong." and the portrait behind the throne floated in the air and started shaking violently. Then, with Mario holding Luigi's hand and the power of the brothers unite, Luigi used the Gold Star and flashed a beam of light at the portrait.

The portrait stopped shaking and King Boo and Boolossus looked on. Then, the portrait opened a hole in the center and created a vacuum that was sucking up the ghost. Doopliss and Dooplissa were safe within the force field. "NOOOOOO!" shouted King Boo and he and Boolossus tried to fly away, but the pull was to strong. They all looked on and Boolossus was caught in the vacuum and one by one at a fast speed, the Boos that formed the colossal Boolossus were being sucked into the painting and was slowly shrinking. King Boo still tried to resist and when the last Boo from Boolossus was suck in, King Boo got caught in the vacuum. He tried to resist more but failed. Princess Peach went to go grab him, but Mario quickly grabbed her and pulled her back from the swirling vacuum vortex. He looked right at Luigi, and Mario, with Princess Peach, and they were standing there watching with Luigi holding the star in front of them. He looked right at Luigi's eyes with his evil eyes and shouted, "Mark my words Luigi, this isn't over. You can't kill a ghost and I will come back and I will kill you and everybody you care most!" With that last statement, King Boo was sucked into the painting and the vacuum stopped. Princess Peach stopped and fell to the floor right next to Mario and Toad ran to her, carrying Toadsworth.

The Gold Star Luigi was holding stopped shining and the portrait shook again. They all watched it and when it stopped shaking, a picture of King Boo and all the Boos appeared on in the picture with a dark forest background and a cloudy full moon. Then, King Boo's eye twinkled and the portrait fell to the floor. The force field surrounding Doopliss and Dooplissa disappeared and Merlin was broken free from the chains and slowly floated back down to the floor. They all ran to Princess Peach and the castle returned back to normal and all the lights suddenly turned back on and the purple flames from the torches blew out. Merlin, Doopliss, and Dooplissa ran toward the group. They all looked at Princess Peach and Toadsworth said scared, "Princess."

Then, Princess Peach's eyes slowly opened and she groaned. They all gasped and Princess Peach said, "What happened?" She looked around and saw everybody, including Doopliss and Dooplissa. She got spooked and Luigi said, "It's okay, they are the ones that help us out." She nodded and she stood up. "Are we in the castle?" she asked and everybody nodded. She grabbed her head and she fainted. Mario quickly grabbed her and Merlin said, "She is still in a state of shock. She needs rest immediately." "Ill take her to her room. Come Toad, help me." said Toadsworth. He and Toad picked up the Princess and slowly carried her to her room. They left the throne room and Merlin said, "You guys did a great job. You stopped King Boo and rescued the town and the castle." Mario added, "Great job Luigi, you did it." and he patted his back. Luigi smiled and Mario turned to Doopliss.

And thank you Doopliss. If it wasn't for you, we would have never succeeded." "No problem, slick." "Who's your friend?" "I'm Dooplissa. Great to meet you." she said in a gentle voice. "Great to meat you too." replied Mario. Then Merlin pointed to the Gold Star and said, "Mario, Luigi, look." They all looked at the Gold Star fly up from Luigi and started spinning around Mario and Luigi. Mario laughed and said to Luigi, "Are you ready Luigi?" "Let's do it Mario!" and they gave each other a high five and when the star stopped above them, they jumped and they grabbed it. Merlin, Doopliss and Dooplissa smile at them as they shouted for joy, now that they are in possession of the third Gold Star.

**_End of Chapter_**

**With the help of the prankster duplighost Doopliss, Luigi and Toad have saved the castle and Toad town and rescued Princess Peach from the evil specter King Boo and his Boo buddies and sent them back to the painting where they belong. In the process, Mario and Luigi were able to recover the third Gold Star and are now one step closer to retrieving all seven Gold Stars. But what other challenges await Mario and Luigi, and what about Wario and Waluigi? Will they finally get the upper hand against the plumber Heroes?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Double Dash Race

**_Chapter 4_**

_**The Great Double Dash Race**_

_**(Wario's Fortress)**_

Wario and Waluigi are in the throne room and Wario is really ticked off at the fact that the Princess escaped his fortress. He was walking back and forth at a fast pace and said, "I can't believe Jack would this to me. If I ever find him, I'll strangle him with my bare hands!" "Wario, calm down." said Waluigi. "How can I calm down, The Princess has escaped and is probably at the castle by now, Mario & Luigi probably found another Gold Star and we only have one in our possession, and what am I going to tell the boss?" Waluigi shrugged his shoulders and Wario was ready to smack him when a guard came rushing into the throne room. "Sir Wario, there is a phone call for you" said the guard. Wario stopped and looked right at Waluigi and he shook his head. "Lead the way." Wario said to the guard and he followed the guard and he turned toward Waluigi. "Watch the map and let me know if something happens." Waluigi nodded and Wario and the guard walked out of the throne room.

They walked down the stairs and walked into the hallway. There were torches on the brick walls and chandeliers on the ceilings emitting light in the hallway. They continued down the hallway and reached the door with a picture of a bomb on it and said conference room. They walked through the door and into the room. There were two big tables in the middle of the room with more chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were a lot of guards in the room standing against the walls and watched Wario and the one guard walk over to the phone. Wario reached it and grabbed the handle. He signaled the guard to step back and he did. Wario pressed the blinking light and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" "Wario, what is the status of our development?" said the voice on the phone. "We're still looking for the stars." "How many do you and Waluigi have?" Wario didn't say anything for a moment. The voice spoke calmly. "Wario, how many do we have?" Then Wario answered. "Well, including the one you found earlier, we have……one." "WHAT!? We should at least have three or four by now! It's been a couple of weeks, what the hell were you doing all this time!?" "It's the Mario Bros., they're always getting in the way. "That's always everybody's excuse. The Mario Bros. were there, the Mario Bros. got in the way." the voice said mockingly. The voice continued. "What about the Princess, is she still locked up?" Wario got nervous. "Well, about that, you see-" "Tell me she didn't get away." Wario was silent. The person on the phone started to get angry and yelled, "How did she even get away!?" "I'm sorry, one of my men let her go." "I suppose you didn't catch him either!?" Wario was silent again. "You both are pathetic!" the voice yelled some more.

"We're doing our best." said Wario and the voice lashed back at him. "Then your best is not good enough. We will not be able to achieve what we aiming for if all what we planned for falls apart. Keep an eye on the map and let me know when something happens. I'll figure out a way on how to recapture Princess Peach. Without her, this whole thing is meaningless." "Understood." said Wario and the voice spoke one more time. "And Wario, I trust you remember what will happen to you and Waluigi if you fail!" Wario's eyes opened wide and he got nervous. "Good. Your silence says I'm understood!" and then there was a dial tone. Wario hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He sighed and turned around and as he walked toward the door, he kicked the chair so hard that it flew against the wall and shattered to pieces with the guards flinching from the event. Wario opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

_**Princess Peach's Castle **__**(The Next Day)**_

It is the following day, late afternoon roughly 2:00 P.M, and Mario & Luigi were inside Princess Peach's room checking up on her. She is still lying in bed from the shock she sustained from yesterday's events. Mario walked up to her and patted her right hand. Luigi walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder. Mario looked at him and they looked back at the Princess who was sleeping calmly on the bed. Then, they heard the door open and saw that it was Toad and he signaled the Mario Bros. to follow him outside the room. Mario put his hat back on his head and they walked out of the room.

He slowly closed the door behind him and Toad said, "I'm glad to see you guys up and walking around." "Same to you Toad." replied Mario. He continued. "Is the Princess doing okay?" "She's doing fine. The toad doctor said that she will wake up when she is good and ready, which should be about later in the day." "That's a relief." said Luigi. They started to walk through the castle and noticed that everything was back to normal. The castle walls were back to there old selves and the toad guards were also back to normal with no recollection of what transpired yesterday. They continued down to the first floor main foyer and soon, saw Toadsworth talking to other toad guards. He heard the door close and looked to see Mario, Luigi, and Toad walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Masters Mario & Luigi, I'm glad to see you two are jolly as ever." They waved to him and Mario said, "Luigi and I were ready to head to Merlin's House." "That's good. How's the Princess doing, Toad?" "She'll be fine; she's still resting in her room. She will be ready for tomorrow." Toadsworth nodded and Mario asked, "What's happening tomorrow?" "Don't you remember?" asked Toad. Mario & Luigi shrugged their shoulders. Toad continued. "Tomorrow is the annual Double Dash kart race." Mario smacked his head. "Of course, we totally forgot." "The Princess's sister will be arriving very soon, on her cruiser of course, to watch over the race tomorrow with her." said Toadsworth. "You mean Princess Daisy?" asked Luigi.

Toadsworth nodded and Mario said, "It should be a spectacle." "Will you guys enter? Toadette and I are entering." said Toad. "No, no, we have other things to do." replied Mario. "Oh that's right, okay." replied Toad. Then, Luigi asked," Oh, you guys wouldn't happen to know where you put that portrait of King Boo." "Actual, Merlin suggested that the portrait of King Boo be locked up in the castle basement, when we all departed yesterday." said Toadsworth. "Good, good. Well, speaking of which, we better be going." said Mario. They all agreed and Mario & Luigi walked out of the castle, waving to Toad and Toadsworth.

They were walking towards Merlin House when Luigi started talking. "It's would be nice to enter the race again." "It definitely would, considering that we came in second last year. But, we have other important things to worry about right now than a race." "Agreed. Oh, I almost forgot, I have to tell you something important about yesterday." Mario looked at him and Luigi explained to him as they walked past the castle gate. They didn't notice everybody was gathering in front of the castle, along with a toad that was holding something shiny and a shyguy that was holding a checkered flag. They turned right and they saw Merlin's House with his roof spinning on top. They walked up to the door as Luigi finished speaking and Mario said, "Really!?" Luigi nodded and Mario continued, "Then this is far more serious than I thought." Mario knocked on the door with a jingle and Merlin immediately opened the door. "Ah, Mario, Luigi, quickly come in." said Merlin. They walked into the house and Luigi closed the door behind him.

"Mario & Luigi, glad to see you two today. How is the Princess doing?" "She's doing fine; Toad said she will be fine by later in the day." said Luigi. "That's great news." replied Merlin. He continued. "Now, let's get down to business." Mario & Luigi were all ears and ready to listen to what Merlin has to say. "It's obvious that you've found a Gold Star, the third one to be exact. Now the question is where to find the next one." "That's where you come in." said Mario pointing to Merlin. "Correct, but first there are some things that we need to make clear of. I'm sure Luigi has told you some of the details regarding the Star Spirit, Eldstar." Mario & Luigi nodded. "I contacted him before King Boo could do anything about it and told him of the situation that we have encountered. He was just as shocked as you were when you first heard about the Gold Stars.

"Do they know about them?" asked Mario. "Yes, indeed they do, their ancestors helped create the Seven Gold Stars along with my ancestors. But those Stars were never meant to be found again. "So what do we do?" asked Luigi. "We do what we have been doing all along; we have to find all seven of the Gold Stars before Wario and Waluigi can find any." "But since they have the map, whenever we reveal the location of the next Gold Star, Wario or Waluigi is bound to be there." said Luigi. "Then we just have to find them before Wario and Waluigi." said Mario. "That is most wise. I will try and communicate with Eldstar and see if he can give me any information at all regarding the Gold Stars. In the meantime, I will reveal the next location of the fourth Gold Star." said Merlin. Luigi took out the Gold Star and Mario took out the map and placed it on the table. Luigi tossed up the joyful Gold Star and it was hovering over the table and the map.

Merlin rubbed his hands and hovered them over the Crystal Ball. Then, the room went dark as of before. The Gold Star started to shine bright and the Crystal Ball also started to shine like before. Soon, the map was shining and they were all shining together. Then Merlin said, "Oh great spirit of the Crystal ball, I know that you are pretty far, but please point us in the direction, of the next…Gold…Star!" and he spread his hands further and a wave of light came out of the crystal ball. The map was hovering over the ball and the star was hovering over the map. They shined bright and everybody, but Merlin, shielded their eyes as before. The Gold Star then spread into 7 Stars. They started circling the map and then the stars stopped. The Gold Star that was next in line jumped in front of the map while the rest vanished. The star had regular black eyes. The star grew big, and then it shrunk and slapped itself onto the map. In doing so, the light flashed brighter and then it went dark. Moments later, the lights went back on and they saw that all three of the Gold Stars that they collected were now mere shadows. Merlin picked up the map and he had a huge confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Merlin?" asked Mario. "This is very strange. The Gold Star's location, it's……in Toad Town." "What!?" said Luigi surprised. "Where exactly is it in Toad Town?" asked Mario. Merlin looked closely at the map and then he said, "It's near the castle." Mario & Luigi gasped and Merlin quickly said, "You guys better go check it out pronto." "We're going right now." said Mario and Merlin continued, "I'll try to contact Eldstar for more information. Let me know what's going on." "Will do." said Luigi, and he and Mario ran out of the house and started racing toward the Castle.

As they were running toward the Castle, they noticed everybody was running toward the castle also. Everybody was cheering and Mario asked a passerby, "What's going on?" "They're about to announce the racers for tomorrow's race." and the koopa troopa ran off ahead of them. "Well Mario, might as well wait and watch until the announcement is over." said Luigi. Mario nodded and they ran past the Castle gates and saw a huge crowd near the front of the castle and saw Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette, and another toad with a green cap and white spots standing on what would be the winner's podium. Mario & Luigi walked into the crowd and made there way to the front of the huge group of toads, koopa troopas, goombas, and shyguys, which were all watching in amazement.

Toadsworth started to speak. "Attention everybody. It is that time again where we announce the eight pairs of racers for the seventh annual Double Dash Race!" Everybody, including Mario & Luigi were clapping and cheering. As Toadsworth was ready to speak again, they all heard a familiar voice from behind the crowd. "I hope we're not to late." said a gentle voice. They all turned around and it was none other than Princess Daisy walking toward the winner's podium, accompanied by two toad guards and two red robed shyguys. Everybody made a path for the Princess to walk through and bowed in respect. They walked past everybody and Princess Daisy climbed up the winner's podium and stood next to Toadsworth. Everybody stood back up. Princess Daisy is Princess Peach's sister. (Only in the story.) She is the ruler of the Sarasaland Kingdom, which is next door to the Mushroom Kingdom. She has brown hair and a crown on her head with a flower stone in the middle. She wears a long orange dress with a flower brooch on her chest and has blue eyes and flower earrings.

"Welcome Princess Daisy. You are just in time for the announcement of the racers." said Toadsworth. "I'm glad I'm here, but where is Peach? Shouldn't she be out here? "She's resting in her room, it's a long story." said Toadette. Daisy nodded and saw the Mario Bros. She waved at them and smiled and Mario & Luigi tipped there hats in respect. "Now as I was about to say, Mack over here is going to announce the details and the racers. Mack." And Toadsworth stepped aside and Mack took his place. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This year's Double Dash will take place here in the Mushroom Kingdom near the Castle. The winner of this race will win this fabulous trophy!" and he held up the trophy high and it shined brightly. Everybody cheered and Mario noticed the trophy. It had a shining gold star on top of the cup. Mario gasped. "Luigi look!" Luigi carefully looked and he gasped too. "The Gold Star!" he said.

Mack continued. "As always, there are two racers per Go-Kart, one drives and the other handles the items. The Double Dash usually contains eight pairs of racers but we are short two pairs this year. Everybody moaned but Mack continued. "Now, now, the race will still go on, but after I read the names of the six pairs of racers, if you wish to enter the race, please say so and I will enter you in the roster." Everybody cheered and Luigi looked at Mario. "Mario, I think the only way to get that star is to enter the race. We can use the Red Fire from last year." "We are going to have to and we are going to have to win, Luigi." said Mario. Luigi nodded and Mack started reading the names on the roster.

"First pair to enter the race is Toad and Toadette." Everybody cheered and Toad bowed his head and Toadette spun around and winked. Toadette is a toad with a pink mushroom head with white spots. She also has two pink dreadlocks hanging from her head. She wears an orange dress with a tan colored vest over it. "Next on the list are Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa." Everybody clapped and Koopa Troopa gave thumbs up and Paratroopa did a forward flip in the air. "The third pair is Blue Shyguy and Purple Bandit." Everybody cheered again as the blue shyguy and purple bandit did a handshake.

The Shyguys are a mystery. Their entire bodies are covered in a colored robe of their choosing and wear brown shoes. They have a brown belt wrapped around their body to hold the robe. They have a white mask for a face with two black openings for eyes and a small black opening for the mouth. Nobody knows what's under the mask and that's why they are a mystery. Bandits are similar, but are slightly taller and have facial expressions on there mask. "The fourth pair is Donkey Kong and his nephew Diddy Kong." More applause as the Kongs gave each other high fives and circled each other in dance. "Wow, Donkey and Diddy are racing again, it's been five years since they last raced." said Mario. "It'll be tough going against them." said Luigi.

Donkey Kong is a big brown gorilla and wears his trademark red necktie with his initials on it. His nephew, Diddy, is a monkey who wears a red shirt with yellow outlined stars and a red hat. Donkey Kong can be ill tempered while Diddy Kong is more laid back. "The fifth pair on the list is the Monty Moles." The Monty Moles jumped from underground and waved to everybody, followed by cheers. Monty Moles are just moles who wear sunglasses. "Finally, the sixth pair to race is the Birdo Twins." There was more applause and clapping as the Birdo twins spun around and winked at everybody. One of the birdos name is actually Birdo, THE BIRDO. She is a pink dinosaur like creature with similar traits as Yoshi, with a white underbelly. She is pink and has a big open snout as a mouth that can shoot out big white eggs. Her most distinguishing feature is the oversize red bow she wears on her head. Her twin looks exactly like her, except she has a yellow bow on her head. (In the Mario universe, Birdo is really a guy, but for the sake of argument, I am classifying Birdo as a girl.)

Mack continued to speak. "Now that all the racers are announced, is there any other team that is willing to enter the race?" Suddenly, Mario & Luigi jumped up and Mario shouted, "We are willing to enter." Everybody cheered very loudly and Mack said, "Wow! The seventh pair to race is none other than The Mario Bros.!" Toad and Toadsworth got a confused look on their face and Mack continued. "All we need now is an eighth pair and the race will be full. Any takers?" Then suddenly, they heard a loud car in the distance racing toward them. Everybody looked and saw the purple car with a black zigzag mustache on the hood of the car. The car screeched in front of everybody and smoke appeared from the ground. Everybody coughed and when the smoke cleared, it was Wario and Waluigi.

"We would like to enter the race." shouted Wario. "WHAT!? No way, you guys are in such big trouble." shouted Mario. "This is most absurd and I will not allow this to happen." shouted Toadsworth. "On the contrary, we have every right to enter this race as much as anybody else here." said Waluigi. "No way, you shouldn't be aloud to race period." shouted Toad. "I'm afraid their right." said a voice from the castle. Everybody turned toward the castle and saw Princess Peach walking to the winner's podium alongside two toad guards.

Princess Peach! Are you feeling okay?" asked Toad and Toadette. Princess Peach nodded and walked up the winner's podium and looked at Daisy. They hugged each other and Peach said, "I'm glad to see you sis." "I'm glad to see you're alright." replied Daisy. Peach turned toward Wario and Waluigi and gave them an angry stare. "Princess, what's the meaning of this?" asked Toadsworth. Princess Peach sighed. "As much as I don't want them here, they have every right to race as anybody." "But, why?" asked Luigi. Daisy answered for Peach. "According to the rules, anybody who's anybody is able to race, regardless of the circumstances. This also means that even King Bowser is able to race if he wanted to and has done so in the past." "I'm afraid they're right." said Mack. "The eighth pair to race in the Double Dash race, which now completes the roster, is Wario and Waluigi. The race will take place tomorrow 12:00 PM sharp. That is all." and he jumped down and everybody started to scatter and go back to there homes. Mario & Luigi looked directly at Wario and Waluigi. "See you tomorrow." they said as the laughed and raced off.

Everybody jumped down from the winner's podium and Mario & Luigi helped Peach and Daisy down from the podium. "Princess, are you feeling alright?" asked Mario. "I'm fine Mario. I'm feeling a lot better thank you." "This is an outrage, I can't believe they have the nerve to come down here and say they want to race." said Toadsworth. "I think I know why." said Mario. "Tell us then Mario." said Toad. "Luigi and I think that the star on the trophy is the Gold Star." Everybody gasped and Toad asked, "Are you sure?" "We're positive. Wario and Waluigi probably figured it out and that's why they want to race." "I don't understand, what do you mean Gold Star?" asked Daisy. "I'll explain it on the way inside. Toadsworth, let's go. Mario & Luigi, Toad and Toadette, you should prepare for the race. We'll be rooting for you." said Peach. They all waved and Princess Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth all went to go inside along with the guards.

"Mario, I knew it was too good to be true." said Toad. "It's just never easy." said Toadette. "This race is no longer a race anymore, it's a showdown." said Mario. "What if Wario and Waluigi win?" asked Luigi. "They can't win." said Toad. Toadette started talking. "If we win the race, we'll give the trophy and the Gold Star." Toad nodded in agreement and said, "Oh Toadette, that's why I love ya, always thinking of others." Toadette blushed and Mario said, "Thanks, now that we have a better chance at winning this thing, we should all prepare. It's no surprise that they will try to cheat." They all agreed and Toad and Toadette walked back to the castle. Mario & Luigi walked to the west part of Town and near the big star image on the ground they jumped in the pipe that leads to their house.

They jumped out of the pipe and are now in front of the pipe house. They walked around the house to the garage and Luigi opened it. The door slowly open and they could see the Go-Kart they used last year in the Double Dash race. It is a red quad with blue dirt tires and was covered in a lot of dust. Mario's letter on his hat was on the front of the Go-Kart and he wiped the dust off it. There was one spot for the driver and the passenger stands on the platform behind the driver, holding on to the railing. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Luigi?" "If I'm not now, I'll be ready by then." Mario jumped into the driver seat and Luigi jumped behind him on the platform. He grabbed on to the railing and Mario tried to start the Go-Kart. It finally kicked over and started. He drove it out of the garage and Mario & Luigi looked at each other and smiled.

_**Outside the Castle **__**(The Next Day, 11:45 AM)**_

Everybody has gathered around for one of the biggest events of the Mushroom Kingdom. All the fans are on the bleachers that have been set up next to the castle and down the track and the race track has been set up for the great Double Dash race. There are noise makers everywhere and they have just released a lot of balloons in the air along with graffiti raining down over the castle and the fans sitting on the bleachers. Everyone is cheering as the racers are waiting patiently, some impatiently, at the starting line. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Toadsworth are watching from the observation deck between the bleachers, in front of the middle of the Castle. Princess Peach waved at Mario & Luigi and they waved back at her. Everyone is anxiously waiting for the start of the race.

Mario & Luigi looked around a noticed everybody preparing their Karts for the race. Then, they noticed Wario & Waluigi ahead of them going over something on piece of paper that Wario is explaining to Waluigi. Toad & Toadette just finished putting the finishing touches on their Kart and Donkey and Diddy are just enjoying a banana. The shyguy and bandit just finished polishing their Kart and the bandit smiled, but then the Monty Moles just popped up from the ground and dirt flew everywhere and onto their Kart and walked away smiling. They got really angry and threw their rags on the ground. Koopa and Paratroopa just finished putting a pair of flyer wings on their kart and the Birdo twins just cleaned out their Kart and then they fixed their bows on their heads. There was so much chattering everywhere while everybody was waiting for the start of the race. Princess Daisy said to Princess Peach, "Do you think Mario & Luigi will have a chance at winning this thing?" "I know they can." replied Princess Peach. Daisy smiled and Toadsworth said to them, "Are you ladies ready, I'm about to announce the start of the race." They nodded and Toadsworth jumped on the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to announce, the racers of this years Double Dash Grand Prix!" Toadsworth shouted into the microphone. Everybody cheered and clapped loudly as more graffiti and fireworks were shot into the air. Everybody was amazed and continued to cheer. As Toadsworth continued, everybody fell quiet. "A raffle was held to determine what starting point each racer is on at the starting line. At starting point one, is Toad and Toadette in The Speeding Mushroom!" Everybody cheered for them and they bowed their heads. The Go-Kart looks like a red super mushroom. Toad jumped in the driver seat and Toadette in the back on the platform. "At starting point two, is Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in The DK Jumbo!" Donkey Kong hoisted his hands in the air and Diddy Kong threw his hat while everybody cheered for them. Donkey Kong was in the driver seat and Diddy Kong was in the back. Their Go-Kart looks a big barrel with thick wooden wheels. "At starting point three, is Wario and Waluigi in The Wario Car!" Wario and Waluigi jumped up and waved and most of the crowd booed at them. Wario and Waluigi just blew raspberries at them and jumped in the car, with Wario in the driver seat.

"At starting point four, is Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa in The Koopa Dasher!" Everybody cheered again and the koopas smack each other's hand and jumped in the green Go-Kart koopa shell with Koopa Troopa in the driver seat. "At starting point five, is none other than the Super Mario Bros. in the RED FIRE!!!" Everybody gave them a standing ovation and cheered along with fireworks shooting and exploding in the sky and more graffiti rained down upon them. Mario & Luigi jumped up and waved and jumped into their Go-Kart with Mario jumping in the driver seat. "At starting point six, is the blue shyguy and the purple bandit in The Booming Snifit!" Everybody continued to cheer as the shyguy and bandit jumped into the Go-Kart, with the bandit driving, and waved at everybody. Their Go-Kart has the body of a Snifit, converted into a Go-Kart, same concept as the Turbo Yoshi. "At starting point seven, is the Monty Moles in The Burrower!" The Monty Moles jumped from the ground and jumped into the Go-Kart that looked like a monty mole with special digging arms in the front. "And finally, at starting point eight, is The Birdo Twins in the Turbo Birdo!" The Birdo twins blew kisses at everybody and they all cheered for them. They jumped in their Go-Kart that looked like a birdo, but again, converted into a Go-Kart.

"That is all the racers and now, I like to draw your attention to the Lakitu that is hovering above the starting track as he will describe the rules to everyone." and he pointed to the Lakitu. He spoke through the headset. "Thank you Toadsworth. Attention everybody, the rules are simply. The race is 1 race, 5 laps and first to finish wins and items are allowed to be used along with the one special item that only that pair is aloud to use. The other lakitus will be here for road assistance and the Ref Guy will be on a podium with the checkered flag. The track you will be racing on is quite challenging, so be cautious and good luck everyone." and he hovered over the starting line and took out the starting light with his fishing pole as everybody cheered.

Toadsworth continued and shouted, "RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES!!!" Everybody cheered and clapped as all the racers started their Go-Karts and the non-drivers jumped down and stood behind their Go-Karts. They were revving and smoke came out of their exhausts. Toadsworth raised his index finger and then pointed to the lakitu with the light. The lakitu raise his hand and the Ref Guy was in sync with the flag. The lakitu signaled the racers and the first red light came on. The engines revved louder. He signaled and the second red light came on and everybody was waiting anxiously. Then the third red light came on and everybody had their foot on the pedal. Luigi looked at Waluigi and Mario looked at Wario. Then, the lakitu raced his hand down the lights turned green as the Ref Guy waved the flag and everybody slammed on the gas and the Double Dash race has begun.

Everybody got a good start and the non-drivers quickly jumped and grabbed the railing before their go-karts sped off. Waluigi grinned and quickly reached in the kart and took out a Bob-Omb and threw backwards. Everybody in the stands gasped and Luigi screamed, "Look out Mario!" The Bob-Omb landed in the middle of the road in font of the stands and started flashing red. Mario quickly turned the wheel and Luigi shifted his weight and they drifted out of the way toward the right. The blue shyguy and purple bandit drifted toward the other side. They were just out of reached of the explosion as the Bob-Omb exploded. Unfortunately for the Monty Moles and the Birdo twins, they got caught in the explosion and were sent flying high into the air as they spun around, falling way behind the other racers. Waluigi got angry and cheep cheep move by Wario and Waluigi, trying to take out the racers behind them, but unfortunately, only got two racers. Everyone else drove off as the two racers are left way behind in the race and everybody in the stands were able to breathe again as the race continued.

_**Meanwhile **__**(Four Laps Later)**_

After about 12 minutes of racing and hectic battling for first place, the racers are about to be in the final lap of the Double Dash race. The Koopas are in 1st along with Wario and Waluigi in 2nd. Mario & Luigi are right on their tail in 3rd place along with Toad and Toadette right beside them in 4th. The Birdo twins are in 5th place with the Kongs in 6th. The blue shyguy and purple bandit are in 7th with the Monty Moles virtually out of the race because they are about 2 minutes behind 7th. Aside from that, everyone is neck and neck as they all crossed the finish line and entered the final lap.

They all went around the first bend of the track and Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa just pick up three green shells and quickly hurled backwards. They missed Wario and Waluigi, Mario & Luigi, and Toad and Toadette. The shells bounced off the wall and hit the Kongs, sending them in a tumble into 7th. As they approached the tunnel Wario and Waluigi used a mushroom that Waluigi was holding and pulled up next to the Koopas. Waluigi kick their go-kart and put them in a spin and Mario & Luigi and Toad and Toadette pulled away from them, putting the Koopas in 5th, with shyguy and bandit still in 6th and the Birdo twins now in 4th. The Kongs approach the Koopas and tried to maneuver away from them, but the spin the Koopas were in, managed to collide with the Kongs and they all flew out of their karts. The Lakitu flew over and disqualified them for exiting their vehicle. Donkey Kong grew angry and started chasing the Koopas off the track with Diddy following them.

Now there are only 6 racers left, magically putting the Monty Moles in 6th place now. Good for them. Anyway, Wario and Waluigi are now in 1st with Mario & Luigi; Toad and Toadette right behind them. They went around more turns and past the U-turn where the big Chain Chomp in placed. They all avoided the Chain Chomp and Wario and Waluigi grabbed an item block and were thrilled for the item they got. They went around the blinding turn and dropped a Bob-Omb. Mario & Luigi went around the turn and saw the Bob-Omb. They quickly drifted away from it, but Toad and Toadette couldn't and crashed into it. They flew up in the air and everybody past them. They are now neck and neck with the shyguy and the bandit in 4th and 5th.

Wario and Waluigi laughed as they turned to face the road. Mario & Luigi are still right behind them followed by the Birdo Twins in 3rd. Birdo took out her pink egg on tossed it on the road. Her egg is a homing egg and was homing in on the Mario Bros. like a red shell. It hit the Mario Bros. and they tumbled on the track. The Birdo twins past them and Wario and Waluigi turned around and saw what happened. They gave thumbs up to the Birdo twins and they gave thumbs up back. Mario & Luigi started to move the kart again and the shyguy and bandit approached them with Toad and Toadette next to them. The bandit holding the rail shouted, "Mario Bros. grab this!" and tossed a Bullet Bill item to them. Luigi grabbed it and was confused. Mario looked at the bandit and the bandit winked. "Bandy and Andy!?" he shouted. They bandit and shyguy saluted them and Mario smiled.

They pulled away from Mario & Luigi and Mario put his Go-Kart behind Toad's. "Mario, what are you doing!?" shouted Toad. "We are going to shoot the track and send you in first! You still got that Golden Mushroom!?" Toadette nodded and Mario shouted, "Hold on!!!" Luigi used the Bullet Bill and their Go-Kart transformed into a giant Bullet Bill and zoomed down the track with Toad and Toadette holding on for dear life. The Bullet was pushing Toad and Toadette down the track at breakneck speed. They passed Bandy and Andy and quickly approached the Birdo Twins and crashed into them, sending flying off the track. They all made it to the straight away at the final stretch to the finish line with Wario and Waluigi way in front. Waluigi turned around saw the Bullet Bill flying toward them with Toad and Toadette out in front. Waluigi alerted Wario and they tried to go as fast as they can, but they came faster. The Bullet Bill ended, throwing Toad and Toadette forward. Toadette started using the Golden Mushroom and, even though the Bullet Bill ended, they were still going the same speed as the Bullet Bill.

Wario and Waluigi are right there at the finish line and the Ref Guy readied the flag. They approached the finished with Toad and Toadette right there. As Wario and Waluigi reached the line, Toad and Toadette matched them and both crossed at the same time with the Ref Guy waving the flag, followed by Mario & Luigi in 3rd, Bandy and Andy in 4th, Monty Moles in 5th, and the Birdo Twins disqualified. Everybody was going hysterical and screaming their lungs out. They all looked at the big titantron and the times were posted. Toad and Toadette past Wario and Waluigi with the times, **Toad and Toadette: 14.28:57**, **Wario and Waluigi: 14.28:60**. Everybody was jumping for joy and Wario and Waluigi were screaming in agony at the fact that they just lost. Everybody rushed the track and Mario & Luigi jumped out of the kart and ran to Toad and Toadette. Everybody hoisted Toad and Toadette with Mario & Luigi holding them up. Graffiti rained down with fireworks and balloons released into the sky. Toadsworth immediately shouted in the mic, "The winner's are TOAD AND TOADETTE!!! Princess Peach and Princess Daisy shouted for joy and walked down to the track. Mario shouted, "Way to go guys!" Everybody was still shouting and Toad and Toadette were so happy to finally have one a race and hugged each other as they were being carried over the winner's podium.

_**The Winner's Podium **__**(10 Minutes later)**_

Everybody waited anxiously at the winner's podium for the handout of the trophy to the winner of the Double Dash race. Toadsworth was standing on the podium along with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy with the Lakitu holding the trophy. Mario & Luigi were watching in the crowd right in front of the winner's podium. Toadsworth grabbed the mic and started to speak into it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, once again I would like to announce the winners of the seventh annual Double Dash race. They are…Toad and Toadette!" Everybody cheered again as Toad and Toadette walked up the winner's podium. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy shook their hands and congratulated them. Toad and Toadette stood in the middle of the podium and the Lakitu gentle lowered the trophy into their hands. They grabbed it and they hoisted it up high for everybody to see.

Everybody continued to cheer and clap for Toad and Toadette and then, Wario and Waluigi appeared onto the scene and everybody stopped cheering. "Give us that trophy, now!" shouted Wario. Mario & Luigi quickly jumped in front of everybody on the podium, raised their fist, and were prepared to stop them until Waluigi took out a Bullet Bill blaster and was pointing it at them and Wario stuck out his finger and waved it back and forth. Mario & Luigi lowered their fists and Wario said, "Of course you would, now hand over the trophy and we will go quietly." Toadsworth and the Princesses looked at them angrily and Wario chuckled a little. Toad looked at Mario and he signaled him to give Wario and Waluigi the trophy. Toad was about to walk up to them, when a Bob-Omb landed in front of Wario and Waluigi and flashed red. Wario shouted confused, "What the……" "GET DOWN!!!" shouted Mario. The Bob-Omb exploded as everybody ducked away and Wario and Waluigi were sent flying into the sky, screaming, and disappeared.

Everybody got up as the smoke settled and Luigi asked, "Is everybody alright?" Everybody nodded and Mario asked, "Princesses are you two okay?" "We're okay." said Peach. "Yeah, we're fine." replied Daisy. "Where did the Bob-Omb come from?" asked Toadette. Then, they heard a whirring sound from above them and they all looked up. They saw a giant copter like machine, with a clown's face, hovering down toward them. "Oh-no. It's the Koopa Klown Kar." said Mario. "You mean?" said Luigi and Mario nodded. Then, some of the Koopa Troopa, Goombas, Shyguys, and Paratroopas in the crowd all took out Bullet Bill blasters and pointed them at Princess Peach and Princess Daisy as everybody gasped and scrambled in panic. Then, four Paratroopas swooped in and grabbed Peach and Daisy. "Princesses!" shouted Mario. They flew to the Klown Kar and dropped them in it. "What's the meaning of this?" shouted Toadsworth. "Bwah ha ha ha ha!!! I guess that's my cue." said a deep monstrous voice and out pops the Koopa King with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy next to him. "Bowser!!!" shouted Toadsworth and the Koopa Klown Kar stopped and hovered right in front of the podium. "That's right you little fungus and first off, I believe there is some gratitude owed."

King Bowser Koopa is his full name and as it implies, he is the King of Koopas. He is a massive Koopa with a green spike shell on his back and horns. He has razor sharp claws and he can breathe fire. He has a red Mohawk, orange body and, green head with a spike tail. If Mario stands right beside him, the tip of Mario's hat would be at Bowser's stomach line. He is the most feared creature in the Mushroom Kingdom and is Mario and Luigi's nemesis. Luigi ran behind Mario, along with Toad and Toadette and Mario stood his ground. "What are you doing here!? Give back the Princesses!" shouted Toadsworth. "Well, that's no way to thank someone." said Bowser calmly. "Nobody should thank you for anything. You're only here to cause trouble." shouted Mario.

"I just saved you from those two idiots! I deserve a reward for my services." Mario didn't say anything and Luigi was shaking scared behind him. "Anyway, I'm here to kidnap Princess Peach, but now I see Princess Daisy so I'll take advantage of the two for one special." "I will never let you get away with it." "You don't have a choice drain brain!" and Bowser's minions caulked back their blasters and Mario knew he had no choice. "Oh have the mighty have fallen!" and Bowser took out a potion and threw on the ground. There was purple smoke upon impact and a red door appeared. "A Warp Zone!?" shouted Toadette. "That's right pinkie locks, and if you dare to rescue them, you know where we'll be! Bwah ha ha ha ha!!!" "Maaaaaaarioooooooo!!!" shouted Princess Peach. "Luuuiiiiigiiiiii!!!" shouted Princess Daisy. And Bowser's minions scrambled through the warp zone and Bowser turned around and said with a smirk on his face, "Catch you later." and he flew through the door and vanished, along with the door.

As Bowser disappeared Mario said, "Bowser, damn him!" "What are we going to do?" asked Toadsworth. "We are going to get them back." replied Mario. "Right and I'll be with you." said Luigi. Mario nodded and turned around toward Toad and Toadette. "Good work guys, hiding the trophy from Bowser. I think he doesn't even know about the Gold Stars and we don't want him to know either." "No problem Mario." said Toad. "Mario & Luigi, you must get back Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Princess Peach just got back and now she's gone again." said Toadette. "We will rescue them. But, we have to go talk to Merlin and let him know about the situation at hand." said Mario. "What about Wario and Waluigi?" asked Toadsworth. "They have to wait for now. We have the fourth Gold Star and as we know, they don't even have one. Right now, they are not much of a threat at this point." replied Mario.

"This is just a bit of bad luck." Everybody looked over and noticed Bandy, the purple bandit, and Andy, the blue shyguy, walking up to the group. "Bandy and Andy! Good to see you guys' again." said Mario. "We never even recognized you guys with the different colors you are wearing." said Luigi. "Well, we didn't want to attract attention you know?" said Bandy. "Oh yeah, I understand. You're staying out of trouble?" asked Mario. "Of course we are!" said Bandy. "After that ordeal at the Glitz Pit, we decided to lay low for a while. So we dressed differently to avoid attention. It's pretty easy considering our species." added Andy. Toadette walked up to them and said, "Oh yeah, I remember! You two started that conspiracy at the Glitz Pit that made everybody turn on each other." "Oh yeah, that's right. They closed down the place for good because of that. It was said that they lost 200,000 gold coins during the scuffle and you were the ones who took the money." added Toad. Bandy and Andy quickly replied at the same time, "That was never proven." "Now now, they donated half their money to the orphanages here in the Mushroom kingdom." said Toadsworth. They saluted him.

"Thanks for the help back there, by the way." said Luigi. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you guys, Wario and Waluigi would have won and they would have gotten the trophy." said Toad. "Well, if it wasn't for that stranger, we would have never known." said Andy. "Wait. What stranger?" asked Mario. Bandy started to speak. "There was this creature that I've never seen before. He was blue, short, and round with a spear for a noise." Mario & Luigi looked at each other. He continued, "He informed us that Wario and Waluigi were up to no good and that you guys would be in trouble." "Are you sure he was blue, short, and round with a spear for a noise?" asked Mario. "We never forget a face, but we never did catch his name." said Andy. "Mario, is this a big deal?" asked Toadette.

"If what Bandy and Andy are telling us is true, that fits the description of Wario and Waluigi's minions." "But why would they help us?" asked Luigi. "They wouldn't." said Toad. They all were puzzled and Luigi said, "This is all too confusing. I thought they were helping Wario and Waluigi?" "I don't know what to think right now. Our main concern is to rescue the Princesses and stop Wario and Waluigi before this gets out of hand." "We wish you guys well, but we have to get back to Rogue Port and………do some things." said Bandy. Everybody waved and Mario & Luigi saluted them. Bandy and Andy saluted back and they ran off to their Go-Kart and sped off.

"Masters Mario & Luigi, please rescued the Princess and her sister." said Toadsworth. They nodded and Toad just remembered. "Wait." Toad took the trophy and he yanked the Gold Star off the top. The Gold Star floated and flew to the Mario Bros. They jumped up and caught it. They are now in possession of the fourth Gold Star. Then they ran to go see Merlin, as Toadsworth yelled to be careful. "Mario, I have a really bad feeling that things are going to get worse." said Luigi concerned. "Me too, Luigi. Me too." replied Mario and they raced to Merlin's house to see what's going on and maybe learn the next location of the fifth Gold Star.

_**End of Chapter**_

**With the help of Bandy and Andy with their Bullet Bill, Toad and Toadette have received the trophy with the fourth Gold Star. But the evil Koopa King, King Bowser, has returned with an ambush and kidnapped Princess Peach and Princess Daisy at the award ceremony. Even with the fourth Gold Star in their possession, Mario & Luigi must now put their adventure on hold and rescue the Princesses from the evil Koopa King. But what of Wario and Waluigi, and who was the mystery voice Wario spoke to on the phone? **


End file.
